Bought In
by Sweet Elizabeth 29
Summary: Brie Helmsley is given the opportunity to manage one of her father's top factions, but she and the guys never got along for certain reasons. She falls for one of the guys, but it awakens a part of her past she didn't want to revisit. Hearts get broken, friendships fall apart. Leaving only heartache and pain in its wake. Will they ever witness happiness and love again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is an idea I had spinning around in my head for a little while. So I sat down yesterday and just started brainstorming and so this is what I came up with. Also as for the summary I thought I'd be a little different and make it into some sort of movie trailer type thing. Anyways I hope you guys like the story and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Slightly Extended trailer**

 **"They're rude arrogant assholes." She said trying to convince her dad to change his mind. "You can find somebody more qualified. More worthy of our presence."**

 **"You're better than them. They are holding you back." She said to her boyfriend convincing him it was time to break apart from the guys. "It's your time baby."**

 **With a nod he was now convinced he had to move on to greater things.**

 **"You're a sell out." He said looking at his former friend and partner.**

 **"No. I bought in." He bit back. "Now I have a wedding to attend."**

 **"Yeah. Go be with your rich snot nose, stuck up mother fucking family." He heatedly replied, "It's the only place that you will ever fit in. You all are fucking sellouts."**

Bought In

Chapter 1

Brielle Helmsley, I'm sure you can guess who she is by looking at the name right? Yes, she is the twenty-one year old daughter of Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon. She is a part-time diva and manager when a superstar or faction needs it. She also studies under her mom and dad, learning the ropes of how to run the company. Her parents have already told her that they will be leaving WWE to her once they are done. There was no doubt that she wouldn't be able to handle the hard work that followed suit because she had the bitchy authoritative attitude to do it.

Brielle was pretty much Stephanie McMahon. She looked like her mother's twin. She even had her mother's attitude. If you didn't know any better you would think that Stephanie cloned a younger version of herself. She was the spitting image of her mother, and just like her mother people really didn't care for her because of how she acted, and usually the feeling was mutual. She didn't have any friends in the company and quite honestly she didn't really care either. She was just there to do her job and help out when she could which is what she was doing at this very moment.

"Dad, you got to be joking, right? These guys?" She asked as she slowly turned slightly to her left to face the three men who call themselves the hounds of justice, The Shield. Waiting for her dad to answer her question she looked over each man before turning back to face the cerebral assassin.

"What's up sweetheart?" Dean asked taking a step forward from his position between his two partners. Seth to his right and Roman to his left. He gave the twenty-one year old Stephanie look-a-like a sarcastic smile, "You like what you see?" He asked is time of voice snarky as he looked at his two brothers who smiled at his statement.

Brielle turned her attention back to Dean as she curled her lips in disgust, "You're kidding me right?" She asked, "You're trash and you're disgusting." She stated not taking her eyes away from Dean for a good minute until she turned her attention to the other two members looking them over. "All of you."

"I don't think you realize who you're talking to, baby girl." Roman spoke up looking over at the young brunette.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes she replied, "I certainly wasn't talking to you."

"Ooo" Seth chimed in. "A bit mouthy aren't ya?"

Dean smiled, "So much like her mother." He said shaking his head, "A pretty face but a huge bitch."

"Enough." Hunter finally spoke up as he looked at all four people standing before him, "Brie, no I'm not joking. I have hired these guys as body guards."

"But dad you could find someone else." She said, "Someone more qualified. Someone more worthy of being in our presence not some common garbage off the street." She continued, doing what she could to change her dad's mind. She hated the three of them and there was no doubt that they felt the same way towards her and she could careless. They were rude arrogant assholes and she couldn't stand them.

Like who, Brielle?" The cerebral assassin asked his daughter his voice slightly raised. He was beginning to grow impatient now. Tired of hearing her continuous nagging.

She shrugged and shook her head, "I dunno Randy Orton and Batista maybe. Hell Hornswoggle and El Torito are a better choice than these guys."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "No." He told her. "And this closes our discussion." He said turning to walk away before stopping and turning back to his newly hired bodyguards. "Guys, I'll be seeing you around." He nodded giving the three men a respectful smile before looking back down at his daughter, "And as for you." He said, "This hate that you got going on towards these guys needs to stop because you better get used to working with them because you four will be working very close together for the next weeks and months to come." And with that he turned around and started walking down the hall.

"But dad." She called out to him as he continued down the hall.

"No Brie." He called back not stopping to look back at her.

Dean smiled again as she turned to look at the three of them again, "See you around sweetheart." He said as he and his partners turned around started down the opposite side of the hallway leaving Brielle alone to take in everything her dad just said as the camera finally shut off ending the backstage scene being filmed.

As the weeks past by Brie's on-screen relationship with the hounds of justice had grown. She helped Dean capture the US championship and tonight helped Seth and Roman get the tag team championship, but behind the scenes it was still pretty rough.

Brielle stepped from behind the curtain with the newly crowned tag-team champions with Dean bringing in the rear. Hunter smiled as he saw the four of them walking his way. Once in hearing range he spoke up, "Seth and Brie can I speak to the both of you in my office please?" He asked still smiling. The two of them exchanged uncomfortable glances before breaking off from the other two men.

"What the hell is he planning?" Dean asked watching as Seth and Brie walked into his office.

Roman shook his head as the cerebral assassin closed the door behind his office guests. "I dunno, but I've got a bad feeling about what's about to be discussed."

Dean nodded, "You feel it too, huh?"

"Yeah." Roman agreed. "Let's just get changed and we'll talk to Seth about it over a few drinks when we get back to the hotel."

"Yeah." Dean agreed as the two of them walked towards the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I always love hearing from my readers. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I just had surgery and having two kids and a mom that's ill on top of having writer's block..it's really put me behind on a lot of things, but finally I was able to finish chapter two and get it posted. I hope you like it and I hope to hear from all of my readers. Thank-you so much for your continued support.**

 **Chapter 2**

As the door clicked shut Hunter turned around to look at his daughter and one third of the Shield. Seth and Brielle already felt uneasy about what the cerebral assassin was planning to talk to them about, but once they saw Stephanie in the office as well, propped up against her husband's desk it just made the situation worse, and with the smiles that were painted on both of their faces, it only made Brie wonder more about what it was exactly her parents had in mind. Brielle glanced over at Seth who was standing beside her and could tell just by looking at him that he was feeling just as uncomfortable as she was, if not more.

"Come." Hunter smiled as he walked in-between his two office guests. He glanced back at them and motioned for the two of them to follow him to the desk, and with a little hesitation the two followed behind. "Please have a seat." He kindly told them. Seth and Brielle sighed feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. They both slowly sat down in the two empty chairs in front of the cerebral assassin and his wife. Stephanie smiled as she looked back and forth between her daughter and Seth.

"I think this was a really good idea Hunter." She said as she pushed herself off of her husband's desk and took a step forward still looking at both her daughter and Seth. "They are adorable." She said still smiling as she gently pressed their cheeks together.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She asked cautiously her face still smashed up against Seth's.

Stephanie released her hold on their cheeks and looked over at her husband. "I'll let him explain everything." She said walking around to the other side of the desk where she stood next to her husband.

"Whatever this is." Seth spoke up, "I don't have a good feeling about it." Brielle nodded in agreement as she waited for her parents to start talking.

"Now now don't get hasty." Hunter spoke up. "You haven't heard anything yet."

Seth nodded respectfully, "Sorry Hunter. Continue."

"Thank-you." He nodded. "Anyway, Stephanie and I have been talking and we've thrown it past creative and they are all for it as well. Now before I go into detail and explain everything just read over this piece of paper that creative printed out and tell me what you think." He said as he handed the two freshly printed papers to Seth and Brie. They both hesitated a moment before taking the paper eyeing both Stephanie and Hunter warily. After a moment Seth looked up, shook his head, and placed the paper back on the desk.

"Nope." He said standing up, "I'm not doing it." He said as he began to walk towards the door. "Better find somebody else who is willing because I'm not."

"Yeah." Brie agreed placing her paper on the desk as well. "I'm out too."

"Now come on guys." Stephanie spoke up trying to encourage them to at least listen to the whole thing before jumping to conclusions. "This is a huge opportunity for the both of you." She told them. Seth stopped at the door and slowly turned around to face her.

"Explain." He prompted. "How is this such a great opportunity."

"Because Seth for you this is your chance to break free of the Shield, and be your own person." She told him with a slight smile.

"Okay?"

"If you were to agree to this story-line you will be entering singles competition, a shot at the championship, and even a championship reign." She explained, "Plus not to mention you will get a raise. Just think about it." She said as she then turned her attention to her daughter. "And sweetheart we both know how much you love to manage superstars, and not only will you be managing Seth, but you will be managing one of the biggest stars in the company once he gets that belt around his waist because he..." She said pointing over at Seth who was now propped up against the door, "He is the future of this company." She said as both Seth and Brie made eye contact for the first time with not a raging fire of hate but a neutral standing. "So what do you both say?"

"Why me?" Seth asked.

"Because Seth you are one of the best to come up in this company in a long time and we see the greatest potential in you." Hunter said hoping it was a sign that he was considering the idea.

"So.." Stephanie asked, "What do you both say?"

Brie sighed as she slowly turned around and looked over at Seth who met her gaze, "I'll give it a shot as long as he is willing to try too."

"Alright." Hunter smiled, "It's all up to you now. You've heard everything we're offering to you. So what do yo say, Seth? Are you in?"

The room got very quiet for a moment as Seth continued to think about everything and if it was all worth possibly losing two good friendships over. He slowly pushed himself up off the door and sighed heavily as he slowly started making his way back over to the seat he was previously sitting in. "Yeah." He huffed as he plopped back down into his seat. "I'm in." He nodded, "I'll give it a shot."

"Good choice." Hunter smiled, "Now before we get underway with this story-line I'm going to go over a few details not mentioned in the rough draft. You guys's story-line will be slow at first and then further down the line closer towards when you guys lose the tag titles things will start to speed up ultimately leading to the break-up of the Shield and the beginning of you two."

"My only question is how far is this going to go and how long will it last?" Seth asked.

Stephanie and Hunter shrugged, "We're leaving that up to the WWE Universe. If they like you two as an item then we will continue with it. If they don't seem to like it then we'll cut it off." He told them with a nod. Seth and Brie didn't like that idea at all because what if the universe really did like them. How far would they take it? It was already going to be hard enough working as a couple in love when they really disliked one another. It was going to be tough but they had to sell it they had to make people think that it was real. "Look we know that you two aren't the best of friends but Stephanie and I have come to a decision that it'd be best for you two to get to know one another better and try to get past this I hate you, you hate me thing that you two got going on."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Seth asked.

"Well, we actually think it'd be best for the two of you to room together for a month or so to get used to one another and get past this disgust you have for one another."

"What are you expecting this to turn into?" He asked curiously. "A real life relationship?" He laughed.

"No, but we would like you two to come out of this if not as friends at least as good acquaintances."

"When does this shit start because I'd like to be prepared for this?" Brie spoke up.

"Tonight." Stephanie and Hunter replied at the same time.

"What?" Brie almost screamed.

"Damn." Seth shook his head as he stood up and started walking to the door.

"Oh and by the way." Stephanie smiled, "We already got you guys's room booked. Seth it's under your name."

"Alright then." He said as he opened the door and walked out of the office.

Brie looked over at her parents once Seth was gone, "I know you're my parents and all and I mean no disrespect, but you guys are crazy." She said, "You expect me to room with him for a month."

"Just think of it as a way to get to know one another better because you guys need to sell this relationship, and I mean sell it good or you two will suffer the consequences later." Stephanie told her.

"Why do you two want this so bad?"

"Because sweetheart we're trying to boost ratings."

"I seriously doubt it'll work, and I have a bad feeling this story-line is going to fail miserably." She said before getting up from her chair and walking towards the door. "See you later." She said slightly angry about the situation and what was going to be happening over the next few months. She had never been truely upset with her parents at least not as upset as she was now. She walked into the diva's locker room pulled out her stuff and angrily headed out the back doors of the arena when a car pulled up at the sidewalk. She eyed the car suspiciously as the passenger side window rolled down.

"Get in the car." Seth told her as he unlocked the door.

"Why in the hell would I ride with you?" She asked.

"We're rooming for the next month so we might as well ride together." He told her, "Now get in the car."

Brie huffed as she opened the door and got in the car, "My parents are crazy for setting this up."

"Well that's one thing we agree on." He agreed as he pulled the gear back and drove out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A quiet twenty minutes later Seth pulled up at the hotel. He wasn't too picky on finding a parking spot because he was just ready for this night to be over with as well as this storyline but he knew that was still a long way down the road. He parked the car and quickly got out not speaking a word to Brie as he reached into the backseat and grabbed his bag. Slamming the door he started walking off towards to hotel entrance.

Brie was now furious that Seth never waited for her nor did he offer any sort of help with her things. She swung open the car door grabbed her stuff and slammed the door shut glaring angrily at Seth who was already walking into the sliding doors. Once inside she stood next to him still glaring at him as he picked up the keys.

"Could you be anymore rude?" She crossly asked him as he handed her the spare key.

"Oh hell yeah." He told her his tone of voice just as angry, before walking off towards the elevators.

"Fucking arrogant son of a bitch." She muttered as she watched him walk off. The lady at the desk was peeping over the rim of her glasses as she watched the whole scene unfold, and with a huff she began trekking her way towards the elevator as well.

Seth had just come out of the elevator when his phone rang. Pulling the phone out of his pocket he glanced down at his caller ID. It was Dean.

"Yeah?" He answered as he slid the key into the door.

"Hey man what was up earlier when Hunter called you and girl to his office?"

"Damn man it's some crazy shit." He replied as he opened the door. "Where you at? If it alright I was gonna come by and talk to you about it. I kind of want to stay out of this room for as long as I can." He said as he laid his bag on the bed of his choice.

"Yeah, that's fine Roman and I are just sitting here watching tv and having a few drinks. Come on by." He said. "We've been waitin for ya. We're in 405."

"Awesome, just right down the hall." He said as he began making his way back to the door when Brie walked in. Seth quickly stepped aside and let her pass. "I'm on my way. Be there in a sec." He said as he ended the call.

Once Brie had past him he began walking out, but not before she spoke up her voice making him cringe. "Where are you going?"

"It really doesn't concern you." He replied not looking back once as he walked out and closed the door behind him. He then began walking down the hall and stopped a few doors down. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Dean opened the door and handed him a bottle of beer before allowing him inside. "Thanks man." He said taking a gulp as he past him.

"Dude what the hell?" Roman asked, "You look like you could kill someone."

"I just might before the night ends." He said taking a seat on the bed closest to where Roman was sitting in a chair at the table. Dean closed the door and started walking towards his two brothers.

"Yeah man." Dean agreed taking a seat across from Roman at the table. "What's going on I don't think I've ever seen you look so pissed off about anything ever."

"It all surrounds what Hunter pulled me and Brie off to the side for." He said taking another gulp of his beer.

"Yeah man what was all that about?" Roman asked taking a gulp from his beer too."

"You want believe it when I tell ya." He shrugged taking another gulp. "Hunter and Stephanie plan to start a story-line focused on just me and Brie."

"You mean as a couple?" Dean asked as he finished his drink and tossed the empty bottle in the garbage.

Seth slowly nodded, "Yeah."

"Hold up I got to get another beer for this." Dean said walking over the mini fridge and grabbed another bottle. He popped the top and sat back down in his chair. "How the hell they expect that to work?" He asked taking a gulp. "The bitch hates everybody."

Seth smirked, he still couldn't believe it either, "You want to hear how they expect this to work?"

"Yeah." Dean replied with a smirk of his own. Seth glanced over at Roman who nodded.

"I can't wait to hear this." He said looking at Seth.

"Steph and Hunter think the best way for Brie and I to work out our differences is for the two of us to room together for at least a month."

Roman and Dean were quiet a moment before both of them burst out laughing. "You serious bro?" Dean asked still laughing.

"Yeah man, it's probably one of the stupidest ideas the two of them have ever had." He said taking another gulp from his bottle. "If anything it'll make the situation worse."

"Damn bro." Roman shook his head taking a gulp too. "I'm sorry man."

Seth nodded at his brother's comment.

"Well at least she's hot." Dean shrugged taking a gulp too. "At least you don't have to kiss some ugly bitch."

"True." Seth agreed with a nod, "but her attitude is what makes her so ugly."

Roman nodded in agreement.

A couple hours later and a few beers later Seth decided it be best for him to head back to his room. He was hoping by now that Brie would be asleep and he wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Alright guys I enjoyed tonigth." He said walking to the door. "I'm going to head back to my room. I'm sure Brie is asleep now." He said opening the door. "See you guys later."

"Alright bro." Dean answered. "See ya later man."

Seth shut the door and began walking back to his room. Dean looked over at Roman who was staring back at him. " You don't think she'll suck him in do you?"

Roman shrugged, "I dunno man. It's hard to say. It really depends on how well they hit it off once they really start working together."

"I just know how Seth can get." He said, "If he's offered any sort of power he'll take it and you know it too Roman."

Roman nodded, "I know." He agreed, "but have a little faith in him bro. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

"I dunno man. I just don't trust him."

Roman shrugged. Seth slid the card into the door and quietly opened it. The lights were out so he assumed she was already asleep. He walked inside and quietly shut the door and started making his way over to his bed. He grabbed his bag off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He quickly grabbed a shower and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! How are you? Well I hope. Anyway I've been working hard trying to get several chapters done before I post the next one. So lucky for me I've gotten one chapter besides this one and a half of another finished. I'm so glad to be out of writer's block. Anyway I hope you liked the last chapter. Here is the next one and I really hope you all like it. Thank-you so much for your support. I hope to continue to have it throughout this story. Please guys I'd love to hear from you. Leave a review to let me know what you think thus far.**

 **Chapter 4**

Brie woke up the next morning to the sound of Seth snoring. She rolled over onto her side. The side that had her facing Seth. She shook her head in disgust as she reached over onto the nightstand and snatched her phone up. Squinting until her eyes adjusted she checked the time. It was 730am. It was time for them to get up anyway. They had to be in the next town by noon. Well at least she did. She had to help her parents get things set up, but unfortunate for Seth he was her ride.

She got up grabbed a black and white dress out of her luggage. She opened her other luggage and pulled out a pair of black stilettos with a white bottom. She then made her way to the shower. A few minutes later she was out and dressed. She stopped at the vanity and opened the drawer pulling out her brushes, hair dryer, curling iron and makeup bag.

As she plugged in her blow dryer Seth began to stir. The light from the vanity shining into his eyes. "Damn." He mumbled. "Can't you turn that fucking light out?" He asked rolling over onto his other side.

"Nope." She simply replied, "I got to finish getting ready." She said flipping on the the blow dryer.

"What the fuck?!" Seth yelled flipping back over to look at Brie.

"I told you I have to get ready." She told him. "And you should be getting ready too. I need to be in the next town in a few hours." she said looking at him through the mirror. "And you are my ride."

"Fuck this shit." He yelled getting out of bed grabbing a pair of jeans and t-shirt out of his bag and walked into the bathroom to change. Brie smirked as Seth walked past and slammed the bathroom door. Brie then began to dry her hair. A few minutes later Seth reemerged from the bath room. He angrily glared at her as he walked past and grabbed a brush and hair tie out his bag. He quickly brushed his hair and pulled it back. "Ya done yet?" He asked taking a seat in the edge of his bed.

"No not yet." She told him as she pulled her thick long brown hair into a ponytail and then plugged in her curling iron. She pulled a few strands from her ponytail and began to curl it.

Seth rolled his eyes as he watched her pull strand after strand to curl. "Fuck this." He said as he pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his bag. "I'll be in the fucking car." He said as he opened the door and walked out.

"Asshole." She mumbled as she curled the last couple of strands. Once she finished she grabbed her brush and brushed out the tiny spiral curls leaving just loose curls. She unplugged the hair dryer and curling iron and placed them in her luggage along with her brush. She opened her make up and began to apply that.

Forty-five minutes had past since Seth left the room. He was beginning to grow impatient. Finally he saw her attempting to make her way to the car carrying all three of her bags stumbling in her stilettos as she made he way to his car. He watched her through his side mirrors as she slowly made her way over. He couldn't help but laugh silently at her. Finally she made her way to the car. She opened the back door and placed her bags in carefully.

"Thanks for the help douche bag." She told him as she placed her last bag in the car.

"Anytime." He smiled at her.

Brie gave him a look of disgust as she slammed the back door and made her way over to the front. "Why are you such an asshole?" She asked as she sat down in the passenger seat and closed the door.

Seth shrugged as he started his car, "I dunno. Why are you such a bitch?" He yelled over the loud music.

"I am second..." She began before being cut off by Seth.

"What?" He yelled over the music. "Can't here you over the music?"

"I said.." She began again.

"What?" He yelled. Brie glared at Seth furious at this point. She immediately reached over a shut the radio off. He looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

"I said I am second in charge under my parents. I have to be a bitch in order get people like you, Dean, and Roman to listen."

"You can be authoritative without being a bitch. That's where you and your mom go wrong." He said pulling up at a gas station next to the nearest available fuel pump.

"If I wasn't a bitch. People would walk all over me." She told him as she grabbed her purse and opened the door. Seth got out as well setting up the pump. As she started to get out the car he noticed a shady looking fellow at the pump across from him watching her as she began to walk past him. He continued to watch her until she disappeared into the store.

Seth shook his head at both Brie and the guy. She should have known better than to wear something like that out in public, he thought. Once she was in the store the guy looked over at Seth who was still pumping gas into the car. "Is that your girl?" He asked replacing the gas nozzle and closing his gasket.

Seth eyed the man suspiciously before answering, "No."

"Sister?" He continued to question.

"No." Seth replied starting to get a odd feeling about the man and possibly his intentions.

The man nodded and then started to walk inside the store. Seth wished the nozzle would hurry up and shut off so he could go inside to make sure he wasn't messing around with Brie. Sure he didn't like her but something about that man was shady and he didn't like or trust him.

The shady guy walked into the store and saw Brie closing the lids on a couple fountain drinks. She wasn't planning to get Seth a drink but she figured she reward him somehow by taking her where she needed to go. The man smiled as he walked over to her. He came up behind her and stood so close behind her that he was pressed gently up against her back as he reached over her head and grabbed a cup.

"Excuse me." He smiled as she looked up at him eyeing him warily. "Didn't mean to bump in to you."

"No problem." She smiled politely as she moved away from him to grab a couple straws.

The man filled his cup and again moved over towards her pressing himself against her again this time a little more harder. She looked up at the man again and saw him staring back down at her. His eyes wandering down to the opening at the top of her dress. He licked his lips as he looked down her dress at her breasts. Brie noticed that immediately.

"Get the fuck off of me you sick bastard." She told him as she used the pointed heel of her shoe to stomp on his foot.

The man hissed in pain once her heel dug into the middle of his foot and stumbled back a little. "You bitch!" He spoke rather loudly livid by what had just happened.

Seth had finally finished putting gas in the car when he quickly ran inside the store. He walked in once Brie stomped on the man's foot. "Brie!" He called causing her to look up in his direction. He made his way over to her. "You okay?" He asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him and away from the man who was now holding his foot. She looked up at Seth for the first time without hate or disdain, but with gratefulness, thankful that she was with him at least today and in his eyes she saw legitimate concern for her.

"Yeah." She nodded her blue eyes still locked on Seth's brown ones.

"Good." He said as he smiled his first real smile at her. She gave him a shy smile in return. "Here." He told her reaching into his back pocket pulling out his credit card. "Take this and pay for the drinks."

"Okay." She nodded taking his card.

Seth then turned his attention to the man in front of him. He was so disgusted with the man he didn't even know what to say to him. He just acted on instinct and punched the man across the jaw. "You're a disgrace." He told the man who had stumbled into the chip stand before walking back over to where Brie had just finished paying.

"Look I know what happened." The lady at the counter spoke up at Seth, "I know you were just protecting the young lady, and if you promise to leave right now and not come back I will not call the police."

"We're leaving." Seth told the lady as he began walking out with Brie. As they were walking out the door Seth glanced back at the man who was staring back at him holding his jaw. They walked out of the store Brie ahead of Seth and walked towards his car. Once inside he started the car and began to drive away. Once back on the highway Brie glanced over at Seth who was busy paying attention to the traffic ahead.

"Thank-you Seth." She finally admitted, "For helping me out back there."

"Sure." He smiled looking over at her.

"Even though I really didn't deserve it." She said looking back to the traffic ahead. "I've treated you like shit."

Seth shrugged, "I haven't been the nicest to you either, ya know?"

Brie nodded, "I know, and maybe you're not such a dick after all." She smiled.

Seth smiled, "Maybe your not such a bitch yourself."

"I'm sorry, Seth."

"For what?" He asked as he began paying attention to the traffic ahead again.

"For being such a bitch towards you." She said. "You didn't deserve it. I hardly knew you."

He nodded, "I did deserve it. I was being a dick because everybody else was. I didn't take the opportunity to try and get to know you. I just went along with the crowd. If anything I'm the one who needs to be apologizing to you."

Brie smiled, "So is that an apology?" She asked looking back over to Seth who smiled before turning his attention back to her.

"Yes Brie, I'm sorry for being a dick."

Brie nodded and Seth turned his attention back to the road. "Apology accepted. One last thing."

"What's that?" He asked, "So you think we'll be able to sell this story-line?"

He nodded, "More so now than before." He glanced over at Brie and gave her a smile which she quickly returned before he turning back to the traffic ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The two of them finally arrived at the new town and the arena in which they would be performing tonight. They both got out and Seth grabbed his bag and began walking towards the back doors. Brie glared at him. She thought they had gotten past that. "Really?" She asked.

Seth stopped and turned around flashing her a smile, "I'm just joking." He laughed walking back towards the car to help her with her stuff. "Here, let me grab these for you." He said grabbing the two heavier bags of the three. "Why do you carry so much anyway?" He asked as the two of them headed to the back doors.

"I refuse to use anybody else's hair and make-up supplies." She told him as he opened the doors and allowed her inside before him.

"Oh, a little spoiled are ya?" He smirked.

"Nope." She smiled as they walked down the hall, "Not at all." She said.

A few minutes later Hunter and Stephanie walked out of the office and saw Brie and Seth making their way over towards them. The two of them couldn't help but smile as they saw their daughter and their chosen one walking together, quickly approaching them, and he was even helping her with her luggage. Was their plan actually working? They couldn't wait to talk to the two about how things went.

"Mom, dad," She smiled, "We made it."

"I see." Hunter smiled looking at both of them. "You both seem to be in a better mood than you were yesterday."

"Yeah." Brie nodded, "It was a little rough last night and this morning, but over all things seem to be a little better."

"Really?" Stephanie asked, "What's with the sudden change?"

"Let's just say we can look eye to eye now." She replied, "He's not as much of an arrogant asshole I thought him to be." Hunter and Stephanie looked at Seth who gave them a small smile. "He's actually an alright guy." She nodded with a smile as she looked over at Seth who gave her a small smile in return.

"Thank-you." He replied.

"Sure no problem." She told him.

"Well, I'm glad it's working out." Hunter admitted, "Now the proof of how well you two are really getting along will be in your story-line."

"That's another thing, we think we can make this story-line sell."

"Even better." Stephanie smiled, "Now there is plenty of work to be done before everybody starts showing up. Brie you want to help me?" She asked.

"Sure." Brie followed her mom into Hunter's office leaving just Hunter and Seth in the hall.

"You wanna help me?" He asked.

"Sure, but where do I put these?" He asked talking about Brie's luggage.

"Just put them in my office. We're going in there anyway." Seth followed Hunter into the office and placed Brie's luggage down and followed him to the desk. "I was just finishing up some paperwork." He said as Seth took a seat in his chair. As Hunter began his work again he began explaining everything to Seth about what he was doing and how he was doing it. It almost seemed like he was teaching Seth his job. Brie and Stephanie were sitting on the couch going over scripts for tonight's show. Brie happened to glance up and saw what her dad was doing. He was in fact teaching Seth his job. She didn't understand it, but she wasn't going to question either.

Later that afternoon everybody started piling in and getting ready for the night. Roman and Dean had just walked in and began making their way towards to locker room. Once they were inside they saw the third member of their faction already dressed for the night and placing all his stuff up. "What's up bro?" Dean asked walking up beside him, Roman on the other. "How'd last night go?"

Seth looked over at his brother in arms, Dean Ambrose, "Well I stayed over long enough so I didn't have to deal with her, but this morning man she pissed me off. She woke me up at 730 with lights, hair dryers everything you could possibly think of." He said as all three men started to walk back out of the locker room. "Not to mention it takes her like two hours just to get ready."

"Damn bro, sorry to hear that." Dean replied.

As the night carried on The Shield was getting prepared for their match. Tonight Dean's U.S. Title was in the line. Brielle was waiting for them outside the door waiting and the camera was on.

A few moments later the door opened and Dean of course was the first out and ahead of the tag-team champions. She gave him a smile as she stood next to him. "Ready for this?" She asked looking over at him as they began waking down the hall.

"Yep." He nodded as he adjusted his title that was wrapped around his waist.

"Alright." Brie smiled, "Let's do this."

Brie continued to lead the faction down the hall towards the curtains. Their music started and she painted on a smile as she lead them onto the stage and down the ramp where Sheamus was already inside the ring waiting. Once they made it to the ring she stepped aside allowing Dean to pass her and climb into the ring. She stepped back and turned around so that she was now facing the tag-team champions and looked at both of them who were waiting on her further instructions. She used both hands and motioned for them to break apart. They both nodded and separated. Seth walked off to the right and stood on the right side of the ring and Roman walked off to the left where he stood at the left hand side of the ring, and Brie then turned around and stood at the front of the ring closest to the stage. Once everyone was in position the referee called for the bell to start the match, and Dean and Sheamus locked up.

A good fifteen minutes later The US Champion was being completely and totally dominated. Dean had finally gained a slight upper hand when he slung his opponent into the ropes in front of Brie. She quickly stepped up on the apron next to Sheamus. Roman and Dean eyed her curiously wondering just what exactly she was doing. Seth already had an idea. It was just the beginning of their story-line. She nudged Sheamus gently but unnoticeably to everyone around cuing the man to step away quickly as Dean began to charge at him. He did as he was told and stepped aside causing Dean to crash into Brie sending her flying off the apron onto the floor.

Dean hung there between the ropes for a minute shocked by what just happened. Roman and Seth looked over at Ambrose shocked but also upset that he wasn't paying attention. They both quickly ran over to check on Brie as Dean finally pulled himself out of the ropes only to be met by a brouge kick to the face. The second one of the night. Stunned for a moment Dean finally fell backwards onto the mat. Roman quickly ran over to the ropes as the referee began the count.

"You alright?" Seth asked their eyes meeting as he slowly began to pull her back to her feet. His concern for her well-being was scripted, but there was some real concern in his voice as well.

Brie nodded as she finally got back to her feet. "Yeah." She smiled breaking away from his gaze in time to see the Sheamus crowned the new United States Champion. Once he climbed out of the ring championship in tow Roman slid into the ring to check on Ambrose.

"You okay man?" He asked kneeling next to the man lying on the mat.

"Uh-huh." He nodded as he began to slowly sit up his eyes meeting with Seth's who was standing outside the ropes with an arm wrapped around Brie's waist. "Just fine." He said as Roman helped him to his feet. Dean knew it was the beginning of Seth and Brie's story-line but something just didn't seem right. Was Seth being sucked in already? Was he and Roman about to lose the third half of The Shield? Were they about to lose a brother? He continued to eye both Brie and Seth curiously as he and Roman stepped out of the ring. Seth and Brie allowed Ambrose and Reigns to pass ahead of them and they followed behind as they all walked up the ramp to the stage where they all disappeared behind the curtain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back in the locker room Dean had been waiting all night to talk to Seth about what he thought he might have saw. They were all getting dressed to leave the arena when he finally spoke up. "What was all that tonight?"

"What?" Seth asked as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"That stuff between you and Brie?"

"It's story bro." Seth told him with a smile as he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "I told you that last night."

"Yeah I remember that, but something seemed odd about it." He said eyeing the younger man curiously. "It seemed almost like there was something there."

Seth laughed it off, "Yeah okay."

"Really bro." Roman spoke up, "It did look real."

Seth was beginning to feel as if the two of them were ganging up on him, "It's story." He told them a bit more sternly, "We have sell it." He said looking at both Dean and Roman. "We have to make it look real."

Dean and Roman three their hands up in defense. "Look we didn't mean to press a nerve we just though we'd mention something about tonight." Roman explained.

"It's fine." Seth said as he began walking to the door. "I got to go."

"You busy tonight?" Dean asked as Seth placed his hand on the door getting ready to open it. "We wanted to know if you wanted to come by and hang out."

"No, I'm good." Seth told them as he pulled open the door, "I'm just going to get some rest."

"Alright bro." Dean nodded, "We'll see ya later."

Once the door closed Roman and Ambrose turned to face each other. They both had a feeling something was going on between Brie and Seth or at least something was there between the two of them. Seth began walking down the hall towards Hunter's office. He painted on a smile as he walked in. He didn't want Brie or her parents knowing he was upset.

"You about ready?" He asked looking over at Brie who was helping her mom with something.

"Yeah, in just a sec." She replied, "By the way dad told me he wanted to talk to you before we go."

"Okay." He nodded, "So where is he?"

"He'll be right back." Stephanie spoke up. Seth nodded and took a seat in an empty chair in front of Hunter's desk. A few minutes later Hunter came back and saw Seth sitting at his desk already waiting for him.

"I see you got the memo." He said as he walked past his chosen one and sat down in his seat.

"Yeah, so whats up?" He asked.

"How would you feel about doing a little paper work for me tonight?" He asked placing a stack of folders on his desk.

"Um.." Was all that could come out of his mouth before Hunter spoke again.

"No need to worry." He said, "I talked with Vince and he said that it was fine for you to sign the papers. Just bring them to me tomorrow morning and I'll initial next to your name."

"Okay." He said as Hunter pulled out a briefcase and slid the folders inside before handing it over to Seth.b

"It's the same stuff I showed you earlier." He said with a smile as Seth took the briefcase and slid it under his arm. "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning with the folders."

Not long after that Stephanie and Brie finished their work and she was ready to go. "Ready?" She asked as Seth flipped through the briefcase. Slowly nodding curious as to why Hunter was giving him work to do closed the briefcase and slid it into the opening of his bag. He stood up grabbed the two bags he carried in earlier and they began walking out the office and down the hall.

Desn and Roman were standing outside talking while Dean finished up a cigarette when Brie and Seth walked out the back doors. Roman noticed Dean was paying close attention to something. He turned around and immediately noticed what had caught his friend's attention.

"Hmm..He's helping her." Dean stated as he continued to watch them.

"Because it's the gentlemanly thing to do." Roman replied.

"The Seth I know wouldn't do that." He said as he shook his head. "Not unless he liked the girl."

"Dean I think you're thinking to hard into this. They are just two co-workers helping each other out."

"No." He said shaking his head. "The bitch is sucking him in. It won't be long before he's one if them." He said with disgust as he watched them load the car. "A rich snob who wants to be treated like a king. Just like the rest of them."

Roman shook his head, "Let's go." He said walking towards his car. There was so much more he wanted to say but he knew hat Roman was done hearing it. He tossed his cigarette out looking as Seth and Brie got inside the car and began to drive away. Dean quickly walked over to Roman's car and got inside.

Once at the hotel Seth and Brie walked into their room and she made a phone call to order take out. Seth took a seat at the table and pulled out the the folders in the briefcase and began flipping through the folders.

"Take-out should be here in about twenty-minutes." She said. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She told him as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Okay." He nodded as he pulled out a pen and began to read through the first folder signing in the places he was told to. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Brie was still in the shower. Seth had forgotten that Brie ordered take out for them. He placed the pen down and walked over towards the door. He opened it and saw the delivery guy. He then recalled what Brie told him a few minutes ago.

"Thanks man." He said as he grabbed the bag. He reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out. The man stopped him.

"No." He said. "It's paid for."

Seth nodded but still handed him some cash. "For you." He said.

The man smiled, "Thank-you."

Seth nodded as he shut the door and placed the food down in the table. He was about to sit down a finish his paperwork but his eyes began to get dry and itchy. He grabbed his bag off the bed and pulled out his eye drops along with his contacts container and eyeglass case. He took his contacts out and placed them in its container. He then placed a couple drops in his both eyes before sliding his glasses on. He returned to the table and pulled out the food from the bag for both of them and began to eat as he sat back down and started up his assigned paperwork.

A few minutes later Brie finally emerged from the bathroom in a pale yellow tank top and navy blue cotton soffee shorts. Her long brown hair hanging down her back stopping just at the middle of her back. She walked over to her bag and pulled out her brush. She made her way back over to the mirror where she began brushing her hair. Seth happened to look up from his work for a moment as Brie brushed her hair back. He had never seen her look so real. She always had on all that makeup and special hair styles. She looked good, not that the makeup made her look bad because it didn't, but something about the natural beauty she held made her even more beautiful. Brie noticed him staring at her. She smiled at him through the mirror.

"What?" She asked as she laid the brush down on the counter and turned to face him.

He shook his head, "Nothing." He smiled back. "I've never seen you not so dressed up." He told her. "You look different."

Brie smiled as she walked over to the table and sat down across from him and opened up her take out. "You look different too ya know." She stated. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Not often." He told her. "Only when I have to." He said as he turned his attention back to his paperwork. "I'm very self-conscious about them."

"Why?" She asked taking a bite from her food.

"Because I don't like the way I look in them." He replied signing the last page of the first folder.

"Well you shouldn't." Brie told him. " You look very sophisticated. Even with the long two-toned hair." She smiled looking over at him. Seth looked up from the second folder and met her gaze.

"Thank-you." He smiled, and after a moment he slowly broke away from her gaze as he finished up the second folder. "So do you know why Hunter has me doing all this extra work for him.

Brie shrugged as she continued to eat. "Maybe he expects us to get married and for you to help me run the company once their done." She jokingly pointed out. Seth glanced up from the third folder at her. They both stared at each other a moment before they burst out laughing.

"Okay." He laughed as he looked back down at the folder and signed on the blank line.

"Just a thought." She smiled. "My parents are some crazies."

"Oh I know that." He replied as he signed on a second blank line.

An hour later Seth had finished his all the paperwork Hunter gave him. He placed the pen down on the table and slid all the folders back into the briefcase and zipped it back up. Since then Brie had finished eating and was sitting in her bed watching television. Brie glanced over at Seth, "Finally finished?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied with a sigh as he slid his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting a shower." He spoke aloud to no one in particular as he stood up and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms out his bag and walked to the bathroom. A little while later Seth emerged from the bathroom and through the mirror noticed that Brie had since fallen asleep. He quickly brushed his hair and with a smile had walked over to her bed and gently pulled the covers back, and without disturbing her he placed her under the covers. Once he had her tucked in he flipped the television off and then got himself in bed, and before turning off the light to go to sleep he looked over at her once more. A small smile painted his face as he watched her sleep for a moment, and then flipped off the light. He turned over onto his other side and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. He had thoughts racing through his mind.

Like he wanted to know what the hell was going on with him? Why had he all of the sudden started feeling so mushy around her? Also why did he care what she said about him and how he looked with his glasses? Why did he care how she looked tonight? Why did he care about making her comfortable for sleep? What was happening to him? Had she already stolen his heart and if so how? So many questions were racing through his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank-you guys for the reviews. I was beginning to worry a little bit there. Lol I was beginning to wonder if I should continue or not. So I thank-you! Reviews are always great to get! Also I was asked if Roman and Dean know about this impending Shield break up. No they do not know yet but they will soon find out. :O Lol. Anyway here is the next chapter of the story I hope you like it, and I hope to here from you guys again. :) Read and Review. Thank-you!**

 **Chapter 7**

A few weeks had gone by. Seth and Brie's on-screen relationship had grown as well as their personal one. Although nothing was truly official yet people were beginning to take notice of their sudden attitude change towards each other. It was especially noticeable to Dean and Roman who's relationship with their partner had taken a turn for the worse ever since Brie entered their lives. They definitely weren't as close to Seth as they used to be. Not only had he been blowing them off lately to stay in his hotel room that he was sharing with Brie, but also his attitude towards his brothers had changed. Instead of enjoyable and fun to be around he had slowly started becoming a dick. It was as if he was in charge of them now and Dean wasn't to happy with his friend's sudden change, and now it was pay-per view Sunday and the tag-team championships were on the line and Dean was up for his US championship rematch.

"I'm just going to come out and say it." Dean said looking over at Seth. "You've turned into a complete douche man. What the hell? Has the little bitch finally sucked you in? Are you her bitch now?"

Seth picked his championship belt up off the bench and tossed it over his shoulder, trying to stay as cool and calm as he could. "Who the hell are you talking to?" He asked turning to face Dean staring him directly in the eyes.

"Well, I'm not talking about Roman that's for sure. I don't see him following Brie around like a little whipped bitch, and I'm definitely not talking about myself." He shrugged, "so I guess that just leaves you." He said.

"I will not allow you to stand there and talk to me like that." Seth warned him taking a step closer towards him.

Dean smirked. There was that attitude again. The authoritative attitude that Seth had recently picked up from Brie. "What'cha gonna do?" He taunted, "Get your little girlfriend after me? Get her to suspend me, maybe fire me?" He asked. "Because I know you won't do nothin."

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Yeah really." He nodded, "Because if you were going to do something about it you would have already done it, but instead your just sitting here running your mouth." He said, "But that's what your best at anyway."

"Guys." Roman spoke up stepping between both men and gently pushing both of them apart. "That's enough." He told them as he looked back and forth between both men. "We all have matches tonight. We don't need to be arguing amongst ourselves. That is exactly what Hunter, Steph, and Brie want. They want to see the Shield falter. We can't let them win."

"I dunno." Dean replied with a shrug as Roman began slowly pushing him to the door. "It maybe a part of that little shit's plan too."

"Shut up Dean." Roman told him as he opened the door and pushed him out into the hall. "Let's go Seth." He said looking back at the younger man who was now furious. "We're up next."

Seth slowly followed behind Dean and Roman as they all made their way to the curtain waiting on their cue. Dean and Seth stared at each other intently for a good minute before Brie started making her way over to them. Dean released an exasperated sigh as he saw her approaching them. "Great." He said with a roll of his eyes. "She's here." He said as Brie stepped between Roman and Seth staring directly into Dean's eyes. "The queen of bitches. The one who is doing everything in her goddamn power to break the brotherhood up. The one.." He tried to continue but was cut off by an infuriated Seth.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean!" He yelled surprising everyone around him. "That's enough. I've heard enough of your mouth to last me an entire year."

Dean smirked at Seth before turning his attention back to Brie, "I see you've helped ya boy here grow a pair." He said as he turned to look back at Seth. "You've been ballsy tonight." He said before looking back at Brie, "Ya better watch out for ya man here." He told her. "He just might get an ass beating if he keeps talkin to me like that."

"Dean that is enough." Brie spoke up. "You better watch what you say. I can have you fired for harrassemt."

"That's fine." He told her. "It's better than being stuck with you."

"Anyway." She said glaring at Dean before continuing. "I came to tell you that you will not need to come out with us tonight. You have a match after them so you need to go and prepare for that."

"Fine by me." He said eyeing Seth as he walked past bumping into his shoulder as he walked by knocking him a step back. "Oh and don't worry about escorting me out tonight. I don't need ya." He said walking backwards down the hall.

"Oh well that's just to bad." She told him. "I'm your manager and it's my job."

"Whatever." He told her as he spun around and walked down the hall.

After a moment to collect herself from her spat with Dean she spoke up and painted a smile on her face as if nothing ever happened. Seth couldn't help but smile too. That was something else he had grown to like about her. She can go on with life like nothing ever happened, and he admired her for that. "Alright." She said. "Let's go." She said as their music hit and she led them onto the stage and down the ramp. Roman quickly stepped ahead of them where he climbed into the ring and opened up the ropes for Brie as Seth lifted her up onto the apron. She stepped through the ropes and walked to the center of the ring as she waited for the two men to join her. A few moments later their opponents started making their way to the ring. It was Erick Rowan and Luke Harper of the Wyatt family.

Brie took the belts from both Roman and Seth as all four men eyed each other carefully. She wrapped an arm around Seth's neck and pulled him towards her. "Good luck babe but just remember you don't need Roman or Dean. She whispered in his ear but loud enough for the camera to pick up. "You can do better, but that's completely up to you, but no matter what I support you. Choose wisely though." She told him and then released her hold on him. They made breif eye contact before she stepped of to his side. "Go get'em. She said slapping his ass as she walked past surprising him for that was not in the script.

He quickly turned to face her, "What was that?" He asked with a smile. Brie smiled back and shrugged. Seth couldn't help but to continue to look at her as he and Roman made their way to their corner. A moment later the bell rang and the match was underway with Roman starting things with a lock up with Harper in the ring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the match continued both men were getting a pretty bad beating. Seth was now in the ring. He had to tag Roman in he needed a breather. He had just been turned inside out with a huge clothesline from Harper. Stunned and unable to move Harper took that as an opportunity to try and get a pinfall. Harper collapsed onto the mat and covered Seth for the pin. The referee counted two before he kicked out. Rolling over onto his stomach he began trying to crawl over to Roman who was eager to get back into the match. He was reaching as far as he could to try and reach his tag team partner, but neither man's arm length was long enough to make the tag, and Harper still had a tight grip around one of Seth's ankle trying to pull him back into his and Rowan's corner.

"Comeon Seth!" Roman yelled over the crowd. "Tag me in." Brie stood on the outside next the the steel stairs calling for him to make the tag. Seth still on his stomach pulled his free leg up and then released kicking Harper in the face. Stunned by the sudden impact to his face he released his hold on Seth who quickly crawled over to make the tag. Harper began to scoot back into his corner where Rowan tagged himself in. Both Harper and Seth rolled out of the ring onto the floor.

Once Rowan and Roman were both in the ring, Roman had the upper hand. It didn't take long for his momentum to fade. He was already tired and hurting from his earlier battle with Harper. Rowan noticed the weakened stated his opponent was in and used that to his advantage giving himself the upperhand, and within ten minutes Roman was done. Rowan fell to his knees and covered Roman who lay on mat waiting for Seth to break the pin which never happened. The referee counted to three and the match was over. He signaled for the bell and crowned the new tag team champions. As the Wyatts left, Roman sat up and turned to face Seth who stood on the outside of the ring with Brie at his side.

"What the fuck?" He asked angrily as he glared at his partner.

Seth shrugged, "I didn't make it in time." He replied as the two men continued to stare each other down. Roman slowly got back up to his feet and stepped outside the ring. He was about to walk away when he quickly spun around and went after Seth. Brie quickly stepped around to Seth's other side where she stood in front of him stopping Roman in his tracks and stopping him from inflicting any sort of pain to her guy. The two men quietly stared at each other a moment before Roman finally spoke up.

"You're full of shit." He told the younger man. "You had plenty of time to break that pin." Seth opened his mouth to speak but Roman shook his head. "I don't have time for your excuses." He yelled startling Brie who took a step back closer to Seth. Roman turned his attention away from Seth and looked down at Brie. He huffed as he shook his head. He still found it unbelievable that his partner was choosing a girl over the brotherhood, and not just any girl, but the one girl they all swore to hate. "Just admit it already. You both had this planned all along. I'm also pretty positive Dean's loss was a part of your plan too." He stood quiet a minute waiting to see if one of them would admit to anything. When he realized he wasn't going to get a response he shook his head again. "Unbelievable." He said as he took a step backwards. Seth and Roman continued to stare at each other a moment before he turned around and began to walk away. Halfway to the ramp he turned to look back at Brie and Seth. "I thought you were smarter than that bro." He said, again staring at Seth for a minute before turning around and walking up the ramp onto the stage and disappearing through the curtain.

Brie noticed the confusion on Seth's face. She knew that he wasn't sure if he had made the best decision. After all the Shield came in together and sworn to go out together. "You don't need him Seth." She told as she turned around to face him. Staring into his eyes she grabbed both his hands and laced their fingers together. "Honestly babe you don't need either of them." She told him trying to convince him he made the better decision. "You are better than them. They are the ones holding you back." She said un-lacing their fingers sliding her hands up his arms resting them around his neck locking them their as she gently pulled him closer to her. "This is your time baby." She said with a smile neither one of them taking their eyes off the other. Seth nodded. Brie was right he didn't need the Shield to help make him big. He had the boss's daughter. That's all he needed.

"You're right babe. This is me. This is my time." He agreed as Brie released her hold around his neck sliding them around to where she rested them against the sides of his face. "I don't need them I got you." He smiled leaning into her touch he bent down and placed a kiss in her cheek. "Thank-you." He told her sincerely as he slowly pulled himself up. "Let's go." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and the two of them walked up the ramp, on to the stage and behind the curtain.

Once they were backstage Dean was waiting just a few feet away from the curtain when they came through. His match was next. Seth exchanged looks with Dean before looking back at Brie. He hated that she still had to escort Dean after what happened right before the tag match. Brie too hated she had to walk down to the ring with him. She knew it would be awkward trying to act as if they get along even the smallest bit especially now after that spat from earlier.

"Be safe out there." He told her before glaring at Dean as if warning him not to do anything to endanger her well-being.

"I will." She told him. "Go ahead and change. I want to get the hell out of here once this match is over."

Seth nodded as he turned around and began walking down the hall. Dean smirked as he watched Seth walk down the hall towards the locker room. "It's like I said earlier!" He called out towards Seth. "You are pussy whipped!"

Seth stopped in his tracks. He stood there a moment trying to contain his anger before quickly spinning around and marching over towards Dean. "Seth!" Brie warned as he was a few feet away. "Seth no!" She told him as she held her arm out stopping him before a fight broke out.

"Better listen to you girlfriend." Dean warned. "I'm sure you don't want to piss her off."

Brie glared at Dean before turning her attention back to Seth. "He's not worth losing your job over. I'll handle this. You, you go get changed so we can get the hell out of here once I'm done for the night."

Seth sighed, "Fine." He replied as he turned around again and walked to the locker room.

"Damn girl!" He said looking at Brie, "You've got him wrapped around your finger." He laughed. "He's passed whipped."

Brie looked up at Dean, "It's not whipped." She told him sternly. "It's called respect. Something you obviously know nothing about. Also, if you disrespect me or Seth again I will have your ass suspended indefinitely without pay or at worst fired. So if I were you I'd watch my mouth." She told him as the music started and the two of them walked out on stage and to the ring.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm not here to ramble on and on but I am promoting a new story of mine. It's called, _I'll Always Love You, But Never Forgive You._ It's a Dean Ambrose/Renee Young fanfiction with of course some Seth/Renee action as well. If you'd like you can check it out. It's my first attempt at a wrestling fanfiction in an alternate universe. If you do check it out let me know what you think. Thanks for your time and now back to the story. Hope you enjoy it. Things may start heating up. :) **

**Chapter 9**

Once inside the locker room he quickly took off his Shield gear and replaced it with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was just ready to get the hell out of this place. He was beyond angry with Dean at this point. He was livid. The man had no right to disrespect he and Brie the way he did. Especially not Brie. He threw his ring attire back into his bag and quickly zipped it up and tossed it over his shoulder. He angrily swung open the door the handle hitting the tile wall in the locker room with a loud thud. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and headed out the back doors of the arena.

He needed a breather, and he knew Brie was going to be busy at least for the next thirty minutes so he took a drive. Along the way he stopped at the store and picked up a couple six packs. He decided he place a pizza order in once he got to the hotel. He arrived back at the arena within twenty-five minutes. Dean's match should be over or at least near being finished at this point. He walked back into the arena just as Dean and Brie were coming through the curtain. Obviously he lost his rematch he had no title proving that he did and he looked pretty pissed, but Brie looked satisfied without a word Dean and Brie broke off into two different directions. She heard the back doors close and looked up only to see Seth coming her way. She looked at him curiously as they continued to walk towards one another.

"Where'd you go?" She asked once they finally met up.

He shook his head, "No where." He told her. "Just to the store. I had to get the hell out of this place."

Brie nodded she understood she was ready too, "Let me just get my stuff and we can go."

A few minutes later they were loading up the car. They quickly finished with and both got in the car and began to drive to the hotel. Brie saw a couple of bags on the floor and saw he had a couple six packs.

"Beer?" She asked curiously pulling a bottle out.

"Yeah, I need to just have a chilled night after this evening."

Brie shrugged, "I don't care that you bought it. I just hope you plan on sharing." She said with a smile.

Seth turned to look at Brie, "You drink?" He asked.

"Of course." She told him. "What made you think I didn't?"

"Well you just turned twenty-one only a few months ago so I was just assuming you didn't."

Brie laughed at his assumption, "No, I've been drinking since I was 14."

"14?"

"Friends." She replied. "Well the ones I had before working with my parents. Plus my dad drinks every once in a while. My mom on the other hand is more of a champagne drinker."

"No surprise there." He replied as they pulled up at the hotel. "You want pizza?" He asked as they got out and began unloading the car. "I was gonna order one but I wanted to be sure that you were okay with that."

"Yeah that's fine." She replied as they walked into the hotel and picked up their keys.

Once inside their room Brie grabbed a shower while Seth placed the pizza order, grabbed one of the six packs and turned the television on. A few minutes later Brie had come out of the shower once again just wearing a pair of soffee shorts and tank top. This time however it was a pale orange pair of shorts and a pink top. After quickly brushing her hair she sat next to Seth on his chosen bed. Usually she wouldn't do that but she figured they had come a long way since first being placed together so she decided to push some barriers. Obviously he didn't care but she could tell he was definitely surprised.

"Your gonna sit next to me?" He asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, unless you don't want me to then I'll move."

Seth shook his head, "No your fine. I'm just surprised that's all." He said with a smile as he reached over to the nightstand and pulled a bottle out for her popping the top off before handing it to her. "Pizza will be here in a few." He said as she took the bottle he was handing her.

"Thank-you." She smiled taking a sip.

"No problem." He returned the smile. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them as they watched whatever shitty movie was in television until Brie broke the silence.

"You know what tomorrow is right?" She asked glancing over at Seth.

"What?" He asked meeting her gaze. The look in her eyes was something Seth had never seen before. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or not. He tried to turn away but just couldn't. He was physically paralyzed at the moment.

Brie smiled, "Our first kiss as an on-screen couple."

"Really?" He asked curiously as he wondered what she was thinking at the moment.

"Yep." She nodded as she moved over closer to Seth. "And I think we should practice." She told him leaning over to place her drink on the nightstand. "After all." She shrugged. "We need to sell it, right?" Her voice a bit lower than usual, seductive even.

"Yeah." He replied being drawn in by her seductiveness.

"So what'cha say?" She asked but before allowing him to respond she closed the small gap between them taking his lips into her's for the first time. A small moan escaped from his throat as she continued to dominate his lips. He placed his drink on the nightstand and resituated himself so he was sitting more straight up than slouched without once breaking the kiss.

Now that his hands were free he slid them up her arms, over her shoulders, resting them around the back of her neck underneath her hair. Goosebumps covered her body underneath his touch. It was a feeling she had never felt before with anybody at least until now. Finally as his hands rested around the back of her neck and underneath her dark brown hair he took complete control of her lips.

His body temperature continued to rise to the point he momentarily broke the kiss to take his shirt off tossing it to the floor. Once his shirt was off he quickly reclaimed her lips sneaking in a little tongue in this time around. Brie welcomed the kiss by returning some tongue back as she rested her hands on his bare chest. Another moan had escaped his throat as he felt her hands touch his chest. Resituating himself again not breaking the kiss he slowly and gently pressed himself against her and if by instinct she laid back onto the bed allowing him on top of her.

He began to slide her top up with his hands his fingertips grazing her bare sides and more goosebumps began to cover her body once again. He had slid her shirt halfway up when there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza delivery." The male voice outside the door called startling both of them back into reality.

"Shit!" Seth quickly jumped off Brie who quickly sat up pulling her shirt down. They completely forgot about the pizza in the heat of the moment. He grabbed his wallet off the dresser and walked to the door. He pulled out the money and opened the door.

"Your pizza sir?" He said handing Seth the box.

"Yeah." He replied as he handed the man the money. He was about to give him the change but he stopped the younger man. "Keep the change man." He said as he walked back into the room and shut the door.

He was slightly relieved that they were interrupted, but at the same time he wasn't. Only reason he was glad is because he had no sort of protection. On the other hand he wasn't happy about the interruption because it just felt so right. It was as if it was meant to happen. The rest of night however had an awkward tension but they did eat their pizza and had small chit chat here and there but remained on opposite sides of the room, and nothing was mentioned about what had happened between them earlier on in the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Just as last night went there wasn't much communication between Brie and Seth. They both still felt awkward about what happened last night. It just wasn't a topic they felt comfortable discussing at least not yet, but they had to release that awkward tension because it was Monday night and the two of them had a relationship to pull off. Brie and Seth parted ways without a word as he walked into the locker room and she into her dad's office.

Dean who was standing a few feet away noticed their tension and painted on a smile as he walked towards the locker room to talk with Seth who was sliding on his boots as Dean walked in. "So." He began walking up next to Seth where he propped himself up again an empty locker. "What's going on between you and the wicked witch of the west?" He asked curiously. "You guys seem so tense. Are things not working out for the two of you?" He asked his voice taking on a more serious tone. "Because Seth I know you can do better than her."

Seth turned to face him. "I'd rather not discuss it." He told him. "Especially not with you and why do you even give a shit? "

"I know I came off as a asshole last night but I'm only looking out for you bro. She's just not right for you." He began explaining his actions from last night. "Have you seen yourself lately? Ever since you two started hanging out, fucking, or whatever it is the two of you have been doing you've turned into a completely different person. You can do better than her. You can find somebody who won't change you into something your not."

"Huh." Seth replied as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Nice speech bro. I didn't even know you had a heart, but it's too bad I don't give a fuck about your thoughts on the matter." He said as he shut the door to his locker before turning around and leaving Dean alone to his thoughts. He was completely speechless by Seth's response. He was expecting a douche bag answer but not something that razor sharp.

As the night continued to progress the Shield along with Brie were in the ring Roman and Dean in front with Seth sanding a couple feet behind them cutting a scene with Triple H about there title losses. "I no longer need your assistance as body guards. You guys are not champions you're failures and I do not have failures working on my clock." He began. "However if you ever plan to make a name for yourself I'll be more than willing to help you succeed."

"We don't need your help to make a name for ourselves. We're the Shield we've owned everyone in this company ever since we entered this place." Dean spat back.

Hunter shrugged, "Fine be failures, but if you ever change your mind my offer still stands." He said mainly staring at Seth. During the time Dean and Triple H were talking Brie had climbed out of the ring and pulled a steel chair from underneath the ring. She quietly slid it into the ring at Seth's feet.

Out the corner of his eyes he saw the chair being slid next to his feet. He glanced down at the chair and then back over at Brie before bending down and picking up the chair.

"We don't want your help." Dean replied and was about to continue on when a steel chair connected with his back knocking the breath right out of him as he fell to the mat. Roman quickly spun around only to be smashed in the gut with the same chair that knocked Dean to the ground. Seth then swung the chair back around connecting it with his back finally knocking him to the mat as well.

Dean slowly turned over onto his back to see who had hit him with the chair although he had a hunch on who it was, and sure enough that's who it was. There was Seth standing tall, chair in his hand and the bitch standing by his side an evil smile painted her face. Dean exchanged looks with Roman before speaking.

"What the hell man?" He yelled holding the middle of his back where the throbbing pain was the worse.

"I don't need the Shield or the brotherhood." He simply told them tossing the chair to the ground. "I got all I need right here." He said before turning to face Brie who gave him a shy smile as she met his gaze. He returned the smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her body into his. Dean and Roman looked on disgusted by the scene that was unfolding in front of them as their former partner claimed and dominated the lips of the women they swore to hate.

A minute or so later they slowly broke the kiss and their eyes met once again before turning their attention back to the guys still lying on the ground in pain.

"The fuck?" Dean yelled glaring at Seth who just shrugged it off grabbing Brie's hand as he took a step back towards the ropes. Brie gave the two men a smile and a wave goodbye as Seth gently pulled her towards the ropes. He placed his foot on the bottom rope pushing it down and with his free hand pulled up the middle rope allowing Brie to step out first onto the floor before he followed behind. Without looking back Brie and Seth joined Hunter up on stage.

"See ya boys." Hunter smiled as he, Seth, and Brie walked behind the curtain leaving Dean and Roman behind in complete shock and disgust. Roman slowly started to get to his feet and held a hand out to Dean who quickly took his brorher's hand allowing him to pull him to his feet.

"We should of seen it coming bro." Roman stated as they slowly climbed out of the ring and started walking up the ramp to the stage. "The signs were flat in our fucking face."

Dean had no words. He just nodded in agreement as the two of them walked behind the curtain and headed straight for the locker room where they saw their former partner gathering his things.

"Nice move douche bag." Roman stated as he and Dean walked up on both sides of him. "Hope it works out for the two of you because God knows we want nothing to do with you anymore." Dean nodded his agreement to his brother's statement.

Seth shrugged as he placed his bag over his shoulder, "That's fine." He said as he began to walk off towards the door. "I don't need you anyway."

"By the way that was probably the most disgusting kiss I have ever seen." Dean spoke up as Seth opened the door, "What were you idiots doing? Trying to suck each others faces off?" Seth didn't say a word to Dean he just flipped him off and walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long to update but my oldest son is sick and I wasn't feeling so well myself. So I'm also behind on my chapters. I'm usually ahead by two or three chapters, but at the moment I'm not even a chapter ahead. Anyway here is the newest chapter I hope you guys enjoy, and by the way it's been great hearing from you. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 11**

As they were driving back to the hotel Brie had noticed that Seth had completely bypassed the hotel. She looked at him curiously for a minute to see if he would realize that he had missed the turn, and when he didn't she finally spoke up.

"Um, Seth where you going?" She asked. "The hotel was a few turns back." She told him using her thumb to point out the back windshield.

"I know." He nodded as he continued to drive further and further away from the hotel.

"So then where are we going?" She asked again.

"There's a lake out this way. Anytime we would have a show here I'd come out here to just wind down and relax. Not only do I need to wind down and relax you and I need to have a talk." He told her as he turned down a dimly lit road which she assumed led to the lake.

"Okay?" She replied unsure on whether or not she should be worried.

A quiet few minutes later Seth pulled into an empty parking space at the lake. The two of them got out the car and met at the front of the car. It was very peaceful and quiet except for the fountain you could hear crashing into the lake further in the distance.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Come on." He told her as began walking towards the sound of the fountain. Brie slowly began to follow him. He led her to a dimly lit area with a bench, and the fountain was in front of them.

"So what's going on?" She asked taking a seat turning to face him.

After a moment he sighed a took a seat next to her. "It's about last night." He finally spoke.

Brie nodded she figured it was going to come up eventually but she just wasn't ready to be questioned at least not yet. She was silent for a moment too as she tried to figure out what to say.

"I figured that was going to come up eventually." She laughed nervously as she turned her gaze away from him to the lake in front of them, embarrassed by her actions from the night before. "I'm sorry Seth. I don't know what came over me."

"No it's fine." He told her, "I just want to know what triggered it?"

Brie shrugged, "I dunno." She simply stated. "I dunno I guess once you work with somebody for so long especially in the way that we have been working together feelings arise and sometimes I guess you want to know if what your feeling is real." She said as she shyly turned to face him again. "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"I'm not upset." He told her. "You don't have to apologize. I was just surprised by your actions. I knew we had slowly become friends over the period we've been working together, but I'd never thought you'd push the friendship barrier. You never seemed to be the type to do that especially with me. You hated my guts for the longest."

Brie nodded, "Can I be honest with you for a minute?" She asked as their eyes met.

"Please do." He smiled warmly. "This is why I brought us out here. So we can open up and see what is really happening."

She had fallen silent once again. She was embarrassed by what happened last night and what she was about to admit was even more scary for her. "This is so hard." She spoke up.

"It's fine." He nodded. "I have all night."

Finally after a couple more moments of silence she sat up on the bench and turned to face him once again. "I've never hated you Seth, in fact I've always kind of liked you, but with Dean around and all his hate towards me it has kept me away. I've always wanted to get to know you better, but I've either been to shy or worried that Dean would have something to say about it. And then I got word that I was going to be managing you guys and it gave me a little bit of hope. Hope that maybe I would finally be able to sit down with you and get know you better and to make it clear to you that I actually didn't hate you at all and in fact I actually liked you. Then once we got our story-line it gave me even more hope. Then last night I saw an opportunity to let you know how I truly felt, and the only reason I chose last night is because I felt that we have come a long way since the beginning and last night couldn't have been a better opportunity. Me and you watching a crap movie on tv, having a few beers it just felt right at that moment. I couldn't help myself."

"So if you've always liked me why were you such a bitch in the beginning."

"I was never a bitch towards you personally. It was all goes back to Dean. I dunno what it is but he and I just can't get along, and whenever I see him the bitch in me comes out." She told him, "I never wanted to be that way towards you."

Seth nodded, "So you like me, huh?" He smiled teasingly.

Brie laughed, "Yes, but just don't go throwing it in my face."

Seth shook his head, "No, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Good." She smiled.

"But since we're being honest I guess I should say something too huh?"

"It would be fare yes."

"I'm not going to lie Brie, I've always had a crush on you ever since I saw you walk in the door for the first time three years ago, but again Dean being the asshole he is stopped me from acting on it. He knew I liked you, so he did everything in his power to get underneath your skin. Which obviously worked. So instead of being able to admire you in person like this I had to admire you from afar, and just hope that no one would swipe you up before I could get to you." He told her with a shy smile that Brie had never seen before. She thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "And then that kiss you gave me last night released so many feelings and emotions out of me that I didn't even know existed. It gave me such a rush that I had to feel it again. That's the main reason I took control. I had to feel it again, and I'd give anything to feel it once more."

She smiled she thought that she was the only one who felt that sudden rush. "I thought I was crazy because I thought I was the only one who felt it."

"No." He replied, "You weren't alone."

"That's good to hear." She smiled as she stood up and walked over to Seth. "Let's be crazy together." She quietly stated as she sat down in his lap so that she was facing him.

"Okay." He replied quietly as the two of them gazed into each other's eyes. "So what do we do now?" He asked as he gently pressed his forehead against her's. "We've admitted our feelings."

"Shh." She quietly shushed him as she gently pushed their foreheads up so that their lips were only centimeters apart. "You talk too much." She whispered before taking his lips into her's, closing the small gap between them.

Once again they both felt that immediate rush. He used his arms that were wrapped around her waist to pull her closer into him before removing them and placing them around the sides of her neck underneath her long brown hair as he deepened the kiss gently tugging her hair.

A few minutes later they slowly pulled away. "Damn Brie." He breathlessly managed to get out before he took her lips again, but more forcefully than the last as he slid in some tongue. She immediately welcomed it by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in closer as she gave some tongue back. Once he felt her tongue the fire burning inside of him quickly turned into raging furnace. He caressed her lips with his one last time before breaking the kiss. Once again he was breathless. "You're...you're gonna cause me to do bad things." He told her as he still tried to catch his breath.

Brie smiled, "And..?"

"And bad things isn't a good a thing." He told her. "I've never felt this with anyone ever before, and I'm doing my best to control myself but damn is it hard. You're driving me crazy Brie, and if you keep kissing me the way you do..I can't be held responsible for what happens next."

This intrigued Brie. She wanted to see just how far she could push. Would he actually take it all the way? She wanted to know. Even if he were to take it all the way she wouldn't stop him. They liked each other that was obvious so what was stopping them. No he didn't have any sort of protection but she was on birth control so the risk was slim. Plus it had been awhile since she had been with anyone so her hormones were a raging mess at the moment. It was now or never.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! Thank you guys for your continued support. Loving the reviews keep it up. :) Anyway just a heads up within the next couple days or so I'm gonna be switching this rating over to M. As you read I'm sure you'll figure out why although I'm pretty sure you already no why. Lol. Anyway...Enjoy. I can't wait to hear your reviews. :)**

 **Also apologies for spelling and grammatical errors. I was typing on my phone again. :)**

 **Chapter 12**

Brie was still intrigued by what Seth had said. She still wanted to see if he would take as far as he was implying, bit she figured it be best to do that when they get back to the hotel where it would be a little more comfortable for the both of them. All thoughts pushed aside she still wanted to know where to two of them stood. After all they did just sort of pour their hearts and feelings out to one another.

"So where does that leave us?" Brie asked as she ran her fingers through his hair brushing it all back and out of his face.

"What'cha mean?" He asked closing his eyes allowing her to continue to run her fingers through his hair scratching his scalp in the process.

"Are we going to try this and see how it works or just go on being friends?"

Seth slowly opened his eyes meeting Brie's beautiful blue ones. "I'm fine with whatever you want to do." He smiled, "Although I'd love to give this shot, but I want you to be comfortable so I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't want to do."

She smiled, he was so kind, thoughtful, caring, and respectful. It was hard to find a guy these days who had all of these qualities. She'd be a fool to not give this a go. She nodded, "Let's do this."

Seth smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Yeah?" She questioned as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah." He replied as he closed the small gap between them by claiming the lips of his girlfriend. She welcomed it by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He didn't want to pull away but he had to. It was getting late and the two of them should probably start heading back to the hotel. He slowly pulled away and gently pressed their foreheads together. "As much as I don't want to break this moment up we should probably get back to the hotel."

Brie nodded. "You're right." She said as she slowly pushed herself up off his lap.

Seth took a deep breath as he slowly stood up. It had been quite an emotional night for him. So many things happened from the ending of a brotherhood to the beginning of a new relationship. One that had been pending for a little over a month now, but it's like they always say, after one door closes another door opens. He was ready for a change and he hoped that it would be well worth everything that happened in the end. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they walked back to the car. Seth opened the passenger side door allowing her inside the car. "Thank-you!" She smiled as he shut the door. As she waited for him to get in the car she noticed the little light on her phone blinking indicating she had a missed call. She picked it up to check who the call was from. It was a missed call from her mom and decided to give her a call back.

Seth got in and started the car noticing that she was on the phone looked at her curiously, "Who you calling?" He asked.

"My mom." She replied as she continued to wait for her mom to pick up. "She called while we were by the lake." She said as Seth began to drive away. After a few more rings Stephanie finally picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi, mom you called?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you remember but your grandfather's birthday is Saturday, and we are having a huge party for him Saturday night. It's going to be formal so you and I are going shopping Friday for a gown. Feel free to invite a date as well."

"Okay." She nodded, "Who all is going to be there?"

"Well, family of course, friends, and a few of the employees." She told him, "But only the ones that your grandfather and father like of course."

"So you're going right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good." She smiled, "I'll see you Friday then. Love you."

"Love you mom." She said as she ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Seth asked.

"My grandfather's birthday is Saturday and they're having a huge party for him Saturday night, and mom is taking me shopping for a gown Friday. It's formal so I need to be fancy."

"Fun."

"It will be because you're going to be my date."

"Yay." He smiled sarcastically. "You know questions are going to arise."

"Yep." Seth nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"We going to say anything or just let it go."

Seth shook his head, "It doesn't matter baby. If you want to tell them we can or if you want to wait for another time we can." He said pulling into an empty parking space and turned to car off. "It's up you." He said as he looked over at her.

Brie smiled, "You're too sweet." She said as she leaned over an gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I just want you too be happy baby." He smiled as he gazed into her eyes. "It's all about you now."

Brie smiled. He was so selfless, and it just made him even more attractive. She let her emotions take control and without thinking she had pushed herself forward and pressed her lips against his as she kissed him. He welcomed the kiss by wrapping an arm around her neck pulling her as close as he could without the armrest digging into her as he deepened the kiss. It didn't take long for things to start heating up just like they had the night before, and Brie knew she had to stop before things got too crazy. She didn't want too, but she did. She broke the kiss.

"Let's take this inside shall we?" She asked breathlessly.

"I dunno if I can wait that long." He replied as Brie opened the door.

"Sure you can baby." She smiled as they both got out the car. She was about to open the back door to get her bags when he came up behind her grabbed her hand and spun her around so that she was facing him, their eyes meeting again.

"Don't worry about the bags." He told her as he took her lips into his giving her a quick but passionate kiss before pulling away, "I'll get them later." He said as he kept one of her hands in his as he led her into the hotel. He stopped at the desk and picked up the keys before heading to the elevator. It was going to be a little while before they got their floor so Seth decided to pick up where they had left off in the car. He turned to face her the intensity in his stare made her fall back into the elevator wall. He placed his hands above her head for balance as he didn't hesitate to close the gap between them as he took complete domination over her lips. It was an automatic reaction as she locked her hands around his neck pulled him closer as she began to kiss him back deepening the kiss in the process.

The elevator stopped halfway up to their floor allowing another couple on board accept it was an older couple. The elderly lady and her husband were about to step inside when she saw what was actually going on and froze. They had walked in on a very heated make-out session. "Oh my!" Was all that was able to come out of the lady's mouth. Seth and Brie couldn't help but smile at the lady's comment through their kiss.

"Bessie, we'll just wait for the next one." The elderly man stated.

"Of course." She agreed, "My apologies to you both. We didn't mean to intrude." She said as the doors began to close and they continued on until they reached their floor.

A little bit later the elevator beeped and opened up on their floor. They broke the kiss and only momentarily until they reached their room. Brie was the first one out and led the way to their room. She propped herself up against the wall as she waited for Seth to unlock the door. "Come-on baby unlock the door you're taking to long."

"Really?" He smiled, "I can go even slower ya know." He joked.

Brie smiled, "Please don't." She played along as she slid underneath his arm and leaned against the door. "I dunno if I can wait any longer." She said as she looked up into his eyes. "I need you baby." She said as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck slowly pulling him closer towards him. "I want you." She whispered as their lips were only centimeters apart. "I gotta have you." She continued as she teased him with a small kiss. "Please take me." She smirked.

Seth smiled back. The words that had just escaped her mouth turned him on even more than he already was. "Anything for you." He quickly claimed her lips again for another heated kiss and she accepted it willingly as she began kissing him back. He wasted no time pulling the room key from his back pocket. He slid the key into the door as fast as he could opening the door once he heard the click. He never once broke the kiss as he quickly backed her into the room. Once the door slammed shut he backed her up into the door. He broke the kiss allowing them to both catch their breath before placing another quick kiss to her lips before moving down to her neck where he immediately found a sensitive spot. A smile painted his face as she wriggle and squirmed underneath him. Soft moans escaped her lips as she dug her nails into his back grabbing and pulling at his shirt. As he continued to nip and suck at the sensitive part of her neck the more she moaned and the harder she pulled at his shirt until she began pulling it up.

He quickly pulled away from her neck allowing her to pull his shirt off. She dropped the shirt to the floor as he placed his hands on her sides, above her hips, and underneath her shirt as he held her more firmly against the door pressing his body gently onto her. He kissed the sensitive part of her neck once more before reclaiming her lips. The longer they made out the more passionate the kiss became. He began to feel that rush once again and it was getting harder for him to control himself, but unlike the last time he couldn't stop himself. He slid his hands up her shirt running his hands over her curves. He broke the kiss once more as he slid her shirt off. As it dropped to the floor he took back her lips picking up where they had just left off.

He placed his hands back on her hips and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and with ease he carried her over to the bed where he gently laid her down. He crawled on the bed after her. He was about to pick up where he left off but Brie beat him to it. She sat up on her knees and crawled over to Seth who was a little surprised when she took control. She kissed his lips gently but with enough force to push him onto the bed. She crawled on top of him and deepened the kiss. As they continued to make out Brie's fingertips found the top of Seth's pants. She began to gently pull at the his waistband before finding his belt. She smiled as she broke the kiss and unfastened the buckle and unbuttoned his pants.

He was definitely turned on by her sudden domination she could tell by the look in his eyes, but before she could finish he flipped them back over so that he was now on top. He wasted no time in taking his pants off just leaving him in his boxers. He placed his hands on her legs just above her ankles and slowly slid them up to the tip on her slacks, and began to slide them down until they were completely off just leaving her in her panties. He looked down at her adoringly as he picked up her right leg and placed it over his shoulder planting small kisses all the way down to her inner thigh. Sensitive to his kisses a soft moan escaped her lips as she squirmed beneath him. A smiled painted his face at the sweet sound of her soft moans. He took her other leg and placed it over his other shoulder as he kissed his way down once again. Her eyes shut as another small moan escaped her mouth as he reached the sensitive inner thigh of her other leg.

He continued to admire her beauty as he gently placed both her legs back down on the bed. He ran his hands up her now bare legs stopping at the tip of her panties. He played with the waistband a moment before gripping them and slowly pulling them off before taking his own boxers off. He crawled in between her legs and she welcomed him by pulling her legs up.

"I told you you shouldn't have kissed me like that." He smiled as she opened her eyes. "You drive me crazy already baby."

Brie smiled, "I know."

He gazed down into her beautiful blue eyes and got completely lost. "You're so beautiful." He told her as he closed the gap between them by kissing her lips softly but passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss as he slowly began to slide himself inside. She broke the kiss once she felt him pushing himself in. She held him tighter against her chest as pushed his full length inside of her and began slowly pump in and out of her. She groaned with each pump making it harder for him to continue at a slow pace. Once he started hitting her sweet spot there was no stopping him. He pumped as hard and as fast as he can making her groans get louder.

"Scream for me baby." He told her as he felt her tighten around him. "Scream baby. Scream." He told her as he continued to pump in an out of her growing tightness the closer she came to reaching her climax. After a couple more hard thrusts she reached her peak. She arched her back, threw her head back into the pillow, and dug her nails into his bare back as she screamed his name. She had never had such an amazing release in the six years she's beenhaving intercourse. It wasn't long after that that Seth too reached his max.

He wrapped an arm around her neck as he pumped hard in an out of her a couple more times. He felt he was getting close so he pulled her closer into his chest. With each last pump she moaned and groaned in his ear and her hot breath on his neck sent chills down his spine. She moaned his name once more in his ear and that was it. He called her name as he pulled her tight into his chest as he released his seed inside of her. Once he had emptied himself inside they both collapsed to the bed, Seth on her chest. They were both panting and hot sweaty mess.

"Fucking hell Brie." He panted, "What the hell did you do to me?" He asked. "I've never came so hard ever before.

Brie laughed, "Nothing." She replied as she began to run her fingers through Seth's sweaty knotted frizzled hair. "Just kissed you."

"Damn well if that's all it takes." He laughed as he looked up into her eyes, "We can end up in a lot of trouble."

She smiled, "I'm willing to take that chance." She told him.

He smiled, "Me too." He agreed as he pulled himself up and kissed her lips. "I love you Brie."

She smiled again, "I love you." And with a smile they met halfway locking lips for a short but meaningful kiss. "Now I'm gonna giver a shower." She said as she gently pushed him off to the side.

"Okay." He smiled as he watched her walk off towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna get the stuff out the car."

"Alright." She called back as she started the shower and got inside.

Seth finally rolled himself out of the bed and grabbed his pants and t-shirt. He quickly slid the on and headed out the door. He looked like a hot mess. He truly looked like he just had sex. He opened the door and stated down the hall to the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So you guys liked the last chapter huh? Well I'm glad I worked hard on that one. :) Well here is the latest addition. I hope you like.**

 **Chapter 13**

As the elevator beeped and opened up he stepped inside. "Don't let that door close." He heard a voice call out to him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts about Brie and about what had just happened between them that he didn't hear the door to another room close. He recognized that voice too. He pressed the open door button and saw the person the voice belonged to. Dean of course.

He walked into the elevator and looked over at his former friend and arked his eyebrow at how much of a hot mess he appeared. The doors slid shut and Seth felt him staring a hole right through him. He tried to pay him no mind but it wasn't working and that's when the silence broke.

"What's that musky smell?" He asked sniffing the air around him as he continued to stare over at Seth. "It stinks." He continued and Seth rolled his eyes at the comment. "Wait I know what it is." He smirked. "Sex and sweat mixed with douche bag."

"Fuck you man." He snapped.

"No, fuck you." Dean snapped back turning to look at Seth. "You fucked up the brotherhood losing two of your best friends for a fuckin skank that you know hardly anything about. She shows just a little bit of interest and you hop on board, and pound the hell out of her that just happened to be in the room right next to me." He told him. "I heard that fuckin shit man." Seth smirked and Dean was disgusted. "You disgusting freak."

"You sound jealous." He smiled looking over at Dean.

"Jealous? Jealous?! Are you fucking kidding me?" He yelled as he glared at Seth.

"You've been uptight ever since I got placed with Brie. I can only assume you're jealous that I got chosen instead of you. Which makes me think that maybe you don't hate Brie at all. You just hate the fact that you can't have her."

"What?" He yelled.

Seth arked an eyebrow at Dean's reaction, "See."

"See what?" He yelled getting more angry by the second.

"I throw a little bit of possible truth in your face and you snap." He said his eyes not leaving Dean. "Just admit it already. You like Brie and hate the fact that I'm the one who ended up with her. Stop lying to yourself man. It's not good for you."

He tried to contain himself but his anger was at its boiling point. He grabbed his former friend by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the wall. "No!" He screamed in Seth's face. "You have no fucking clue about anything Seth. You have no fucking clue what goes through my head. Don't sit there and assume shit you have no idea about. You got it!"

Seth nodded, "Yeah." He replied. "Whatever you say Dean." A moment later the elevator beeped. He released the younger man's collar and shoved him hard into the wall as the doors slid open and he marched out. Seth stood there a moment still shocked by Dean daring to lay his hands on him. The doors were about to shut when Seth stepped up triggering them to open again to allow him out and he made his way out of the sliding doors of the hotel.

A few minutes later Brie had finished taking her shower and wrapped a towel around her body as she waited for Seth to come back with the bags. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out as soon as Seth had returned and placed the bags on the floor.

"You're back." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. "I missed you." She said as she pulled away.

"And I missed you baby." He replied wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer into him as he leaned in and kissed her lips and she kissed him back deepening the kiss. A deep moan escaped his throat as she kissed him back and he slowly and gently started to walk her backwards. Her towel hit the floor once the back of her legs bumped the edge of the bed. They both tumbled down onto the mattress Brie on bottom and Seth on top. She pulled her legs up automatically as he rested himself between them. Their lips never coming apart until he pulled away placing them on her neck.

"Mmm...Seth?" She spoke up attempting to stop him.

"Yes baby." He answered as he switched to the other side of her neck.

"Mmm...you need..." She was cut off as he dug deeper into her neck. "Mmm...you need to get a shower baby. Mmm..." She told him. "Mmm...you smell like sweat an old sex." She told him.

"You kissed me though." He whispered into her ear. "You know what it does to me." He whispered as pulled away from her neck and gazed down into her eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss her lips. "I could make love to you all over again. He told her as they slowly pulled away and he began to kiss her neck again.

Brie smiled, "Mmm...and I'd let you if you go get that shower." She told him. He nodded as he slowly sat up and pushed himself off the bed.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll be back baby." He told her with a smile as he walked into the bathroom.

"And I'll be waiting." She smiled as she got up and grabbed a t-shirt that was hanging out of Seth's bag and slipped it on.

A half hour later Seth had come out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced through the mirror and saw that Brie had fallen fast asleep. With a smile he pulled back the covers of the bed. He gently lifted her legs and placed them under the sheets as he pulled the covers over her sleeping body.

"Sleep well love." He whispered as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. After quietly placing her in bed he grabbed a pair of boxers out his bag and slid them on before sliding into the bed next to her. He rolled over onto his side and wrapped an arm over her midsection as he gently pulled her sleeping body into him. He held her tight as he nestled his head against her neck taking in her scent as he drifted to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews and the private messages. I love hearing your thoughts. :) You guys think it's jealousy that's eating away at Dean? Hmm...I guess we will see won't we. Anyway I hope you guys like this new chapter. I hope to hear from you all about what you think and what you think is bugging Dean. :) Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 14**

It was Friday afternoon and Brie and her mother were out shopping for a gown for Vince's birthday. They had been out all morning and had yet to find a gown that they liked.

"Let's grab some lunch before we continue shopping." Stephanie said as she led her daughter to a fancy looking restaurant along the walk.

"Okay." Brie replied as she followed her mother inside the restaurant. They were quickly seated and placed their orders. Stephanie looked over at her daughter and smiled.

"So." She began, "Do you have a date for the party?" She asked curiously as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

"Yes mom." She replied.

"Ooo." She smiled. "Who's the lucky man?" She asked.

"Before you freak out and run and tell dad I should let you know that it's nothing serious. We're just going as friends and nothing more." She said because she wasn't ready to tell her parents about she and Seth. At least not yet.

"Of course sweetheart." She smiled. "So who is it?"

Brie took a deep breath. She had a feeling her mom was still going to freak out no matter how many story's she makes up to convince her that she and Seth were just friends. "Seth." She carefully stated as she waited for her mom to freak out.

A smile quickly painted Stephanie's face. She looked at her daughter still smiling as she took another sip of wine. "Really?"

"Mom, I told you its nothing serious. We're just friends and I had no other date. I don't know many people anymore."

Stephanie nodded, but she had a feeling they were going as more than just friends. She couldn't wait to tell Hunter when she got back. After lunch Stephanie and Brie continued shopping.

Finally as the afternoon turned into early evening they walked into one last store and immediately a strapless long red silk gown caught Brie and her mom's eye. "It's beautiful mom." She said as she walked up to it and snatched it off the rack.

"Try it in sweetheart." Stephanie told her as she steered her into a dressing room.

Brie stripped down and slid the gown on. It was the perfect fit too. It hugged her curves perfectly. "Mom, I love it." She said as she stepped out of the room for her mom to see.

Stephanie smiled, "Aww it beautiful." She said looking at how the dress hugged her daughter perfectly. "Seth, I'm sure will love it."

"Mom." Brie whined, "I told you he and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"It doesn't mean he won't like it on you."

Brie rolled her eyes as she walked back into the dressing room and changed back into her jeans and t-shirt. They decided to go ahead and get that dress. It was getting late and shops were going to be closing soon.

"Thank-you mom." She smiled as they walked out of the store to Stephanie's car.

She smiled, "You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning for hair and make up. Meet me in the ball room at 10am sharp."

"I will." She replied as they both got out the car and walked into the hotel where they soon parted ways.

A few minutes later Brie unlocked the door to her and Seth's hotel room. She walked in and noticed him sitting on the bed watching television wearing his glasses a pair of sweats and a tank top. She looked at him curiously as she hung the dress up in the closet.

He noticed the way she was looking at him and smiled, "I had the day off and decided to be super lazy."

"I see this." She smiled.

"So do I get to see this dress on you? He asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her belly as he pulled her into his chest, and nuzzled his head into her neck where he began placing small kisses down the side of her neck.

"Tomorrow." She told him as she turned her head so that their eyes met. They stood there a moment gazing into each other's eyes before Seth spoke his voice barely above a whisper.

"I bet you'll take my breath away." He told her as he lowered his gaze to her lips before closing the small gap between them as he began to gently kiss her soft lips. She welcomed his kiss by wrapping an arm around his neck as she deepened the kiss. A groan escaped his throat as she slid her tongue smoothly into his mouth. He welcomed it by returning some tongue back.

As things began to heat up she turned her body so that she was standing in front of him. Never releasing her grasp around his neck she shoved him backwards onto the bed. She quickly crawled on top straddling his waist. "What are you doing?" He asked extremely turned on by her sudden domination over him as she pulled her shirt off tossing it to the floor.

"About to have my way with you." She told him as she slithered down and yanked his pants off exposing his hard throbbing erection. "Want me that bad?" She asked glancing down at his erection.

"You know it baby." He smirked as he quickly flipped them over and nestled between her legs as he abruptly took his glasses and t-shirt off. He began trailing kisses down her neck and chest. His hands slid down her sides as he felt her curves stopping just above her pants. He played with the waistband before popping the button and sliding them down and off. She released a small moan as she felt his erection against her panties.

"You want it?" He asked seductively as he placed kisses on and around her neck.

"Yes please." She begged as she ran her fingers up and down his back.

He smiled, "I'll give it to you." He told her as he slowly slid her panties off. He was about to climb back on top when she met him halfway. She sat up on his lap and slid down on top of him. She wrapped an arm around his neck as she began to ride him hard.

After his run in with Seth the other day Dean's mind had been running non stop. Seth called it jealousy, but he has not a fucking clue in the world. He thought as he sat in his hotel room with Roman drinking a beer. Roman glanced over at him and noticed the anger and confusions written all over his face.

"What's on your mind?" He asked taking a drink from his beer.

"I ran into Seth a few days ago." He said staring off as he took another drink from his beer.

"It's killing you isn't it?" He asked and Dean nodded. "He still has no clue does he?"

He shook his head as he took another drink. "Nope."

Roman shook his head. "You need to say something."

Dean arked an eyebrow, "Like that's really gonna do anything." And before he could say anything else he started hearing Seth and Brie next door going at it hard once again. Now furious he took the last sip of beer from the glass and tossed it at the wall in front of him shattering it to pieces. "They're like fucking rabbits." He yelled as he got up off the bed and marched out of the room slamming the door behind him and started down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning Brie woke up at 900am as did Seth. "What are you doing today?" He asked as she got up and started walking to the bathroom for a shower.

"Meeting my mom." She told him. "Hair and makeup for the party tonight. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Probably going to the gym for a little while." He told her as he got up and walked over to her. "I gotta look good for my baby tonight." He smiled as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Before things got to heated again she pulled away and gently pushed him out the bathroom door before closing it.

"We got all night after the party." She told him as she turned on the water.

Once the door shut he turned around and walked over to his bags. He pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. He then grabbed a pair of shoes and put them on. He grabbed his phone and wallet then left the room headed for the gym.

It was 10am sharp when Brie made it to the ball room to meet her mother. She walked in and saw her mom standing by the hair dresser. Stephanie saw movement out the corner of her eye and turned to see her daughter making her way over to them.

"Morning Brie." She said hugging her daughter. "Good you brought the dress." She said as they pulled away and she noticed the bag in her daughter's hand. "Now go changed so they can start.

A good five hours later they had finally finished make-up, hair, and nails. She stepped out of the room where her mother was already dressed and waiting for her. A huge smile painted her face as she watched her daughter slowly make her way over to her.

"You look beautiful darling." She said as she examined the beautiful French twist with a few hanging strands on each side of her face that were curled. "If you haven't already you are sure to steal his heart tonight."

"Mom." She groaned, "I already told you that he and I are just friends. Nothing more." She said, "Why are you guys so adamant on he and I being together?" She finally asked.

Stephanie looked at her daughter and then smiled, "Because he's perfect for you. The only person you father trusts to help run this business."

"What happens if we never end up together? What then?" She asked. "You guys going to force me to marry him?"

"No huney." Stephanie said hugging her daughter. "We would never force you into something you don't want."

"So then stop trying make something happen that's just not there." She said as she pulled away and began walking out the doors. She hated to lie to her mom but she figured it still wasn't a good time to admit anything to her about her and Seth's relationship. After all they have only been together a week. She wanted to wait a bit longer to see if it was going to work. She had no doubts but she just wanted to be extra positive before getting her parents hopes up.

Stephanie watched her daughter walk off and felt bad for making her daughter and Seth such a big deal. She thought maybe Brie had been lying about she and Seth not being together, but was starting to feel that maybe she was the one fooling herself. She hated that it wasn't working between the two of them. She just hoped that over time that would change and that her daughter and Seth would end up together.

She was walking down the hall when she saw Dean approach her from the opposite direction. He smiled a little as he saw the main reason he came down stairs, and damn did she look beautiful all dressed up. As she continued to make her way towards him the smile on his face turned her stomach. She hated that smile it always meant trouble.

"Where's Seth?" He asked as he met her up the hall.

"At the gym." She told him as she began to walk past. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Good." He smiled as he pulled back her into a corner.

"What do you want Dean?" She asked as he released her arm.

"I want to talk to you."

"Right now isn't a good time." She told him as she tried to leave again but he grabbed her arm again and pulled her back.

"Please." He begged.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "We don't talk Dean. We argue and fight thats how it's always been."

"No." He shook his head. "I'm serious Brielle, please let me talk."

She cringed, she hated it when people used her whole name, "What?" He was glad that she was actually giving him a moment to talk but all of a sudden he felt nervous. He knew what he wanted to say but he all of a sudden didn't know how to say it.

"Dean." She prompted. "Speak now or I'm leaving." Another few minutes past and she was still wating. "Alright I'm leaving." She said as she attempted to walk off for a third time. "Seth is waiting for me."

Hearing his name infuriated him and he yelled stopping Brie in her tracks. "Fine! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?" She questioned looking back at him.

"Yes." He told her as he spun around to look at her. "For everything." He told her grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him. "For cheating on you. For being an asshole." He said his voice immediately softening as she fell into the wall and his eyes met her's. "I made myself believe that I was over you and I wasn't. I did everything to try and make me forget that we even had a past. I turned into the biggest sack of shit towards you just to try and forget, but it didn't work, and I'm sorry."

"You're telling me this now?" She asked.

"I know pretty bad timing but when I see you and Seth together and looking so happy and in love it makes me miss what we had." He said taking a step closer to her. "It should be me and you going to that party tonight. It should be me and you in that hotel room every night." He said as he used both of his hands to cup her cheeks. She looked up at Dean a bit frightened about what to expect next. "It should be me you're screaming for every night." He told her as he leaned down slowly closing the gap between them. "I still love you Brie. I've never stopped." He said as he completely closed the gap between them placing a small kiss on her lips before she shoved him away.

"What the fuck, Dean?" She said. "It's over between us and has been for awhile now." She said as she angrily glared at him.

"Come on baby." He said walking back over towards her. "Give me another chance, please." He begged. "I'll be a much better boyfriend than before. Please baby."

"No Dean." She told him as she began walking off, "We're over. I'm in love with Seth not you."

"Are you really?" He asked but she didn't hear him she was already gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm not usually the one for putting songs in my stories. I've only done it once before and it worked well. It actually went really well with what was happening at that point in the story. Apparently it brought on the feels. Lol. Anyway they're at a party so of course their is going to be music right. Well anyway, here is the new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. Also how'd you feel about the plot twist with Brie and Dean. SURPRISE! Lol! Anyway we can see what happens next for all three. :)**

 **By the way went ahead and upped the rating not this chapter but the next definitely calls for a rating change. Enjoy, and please leave a review let me know what you think. Thank-you so much for the reviews and messages I have received it always makes me smile. :)**

 **Chapter 16**

The time was now 700pm and the birthday party was underway. Brie was already downstairs in the ballroom waiting for Seth's arrival. Stephanie was standing at the drink station next to her daughter, both drinking a glass of champagne when she spoke up.

"So sweetheart?" She asked glancing over at her daughter. "Where is he?"

Brie rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her glass, "He's on his way mom."

"Has he even seen you since you got all dressed up?" She asked.

"No mom." She replied.

"Oh my God Brie I can't wait to see his reaction."

"Mom." She huffed. "Stop it already."

Stephanie stared at her daughter for a moment for that comment. Brie felt her mother's eyes but didn't budge or say anything until Seth walked through the ballroom doors. He looked nice all dressed up in black slacks and black tie with his hair pulled back out of his face.

"There he is." Brie smiled as she grabbed a second glass and began walking over towards him. Stephanie watched her daughter and walked over to her husband.

"You know anything?" Hunter asked as they watched their daughter interact with Seth.

"She claims they are just friends and nothing more."

Seth walked into the ballroom looking for Brie but couldn't find her. It didn't help that he didn't know what she'd be dressed in either. A few moments later he saw a goddess approaching him. A smile painted his face as he recognized it was Brie.

"You're beautiful." He told her as he leaned down about to kiss her.

"Not here." She said stopping him as she placed a hand on his chest as she glanced back at her parents and saw them staring at the two of them. "I haven't said anything about us to my parents yet. I'm not quite ready to tell them yet."

"Of course baby." He said as he bent over to give her a hug instead.

She hugged him back and quickly pulled away as she handed him the glass of champagne. Interlocking their arms she led them over to where her parents were standing.

"You saw that Hunter?" Stephanie whispered. "He was about to kiss her."

"Looks like they're a little more than just friends to me." He added taking a sip from his glass. "But only time will tell."

"I'm gonna figure the truth out before tonight is over."

"Well stop talking here they come." Hunter said as he smiled and shook Seth's hand. "Evening Seth."

"Evening boss." He smiled back as he released Hunter's hand.

Brie couldn't help but notice her mom's goofy smile as she looked at both she and Seth. She wanted to say something but held her tongue. The sound of _'Faithfully'_ by Journey started playing in the background caught Seth's attention. He figured it'd be perfect time to take her to the dance floor.

"Come." He said interlocking their arms again. "Let's dance." He said using his free hand to put his glass and her glass down on the table as the instrumental beginning began.

"You dance?" She asked as she allowed him to walk her to the dance floor.

"Not really, but we can make the best of it." He smiled as they reached the middle of the floor.

 **Highway run**

He released his hold on Brie's arm and took her hand as he spun her out. Stephanie and Hunter couldn't help but watch them.

 **Into the midnight sun**

She smiled as their eyes met for a brief moment before he spun her into his chest; her back into his chest.

 **Wheels go round and round**

 **You're on my mind**

He wrapped his arms around her belly and held her close as he began to gently sway them to the music. Brie felt her parents eyes on the both of them and felt all of a sudden nervous. Seth felt her stiffen up. He too knew that Stephanie and Hunter were watching them.

 **Restless Hearts**

He rested his head gently on her shoulder opposite Hunter and Stephanie.

"Relax baby." He whispered into her ear.

 **Sleep alone tonight**

"I can't." She whispered back. "My mom is going to bug me tonight about this..about us"

 **Sending all my love along the wire**

Seth smiled, "We'll handle that when the time comes, okay?"

 **They say that the road ain't no place to start a family**

Brie nodded, "Okay."

"Relax." He whispered once again, "This is just me and you no one else."

Brie closed her eyes and nodded as the two of them continued to sway gently to the music.

"Good." He smiled as she began to relax in his arms, "Now let's dance." He said as he gently pulled their bodies apart and spun her around so that they were now facing each other.

 **Right down the line it's been you and me**

Stephanie couldn't help but smile as she watch her daughter and Seth dancing together on the dance floor.

"Hunter are you watching this?" She asked.

"I am." He replied.

 **And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be**

"Hunter, they're so perfect." She said as she placed her head on her husband's shoulder as she continued to watch them. "We have to get them together. We just have to."

He smiled at his wife's comment as he too continued to watch.

 **Oh, girl, you stand by me**

"Sweetheart, I don't think that is necessary." He said as Stephanie lifted her head off her husband's shoulder meeting his gaze. "I think they are already there."

 **"I'm forever yours**

"How do you know?" She asked and Hunter smiled.

 **Faithfully**

"Father's intuition."

Stephanie smiled and turned to watch her daughter and Seth once again.

 _ **Instrumental...**_

Roman and Dean had just come down to grab some dinner when some music in the distance caught his attention and Dean started following it to see where it led him.

"Where you going?" Roman asked as he started following Dean down the side hallway. "I thought we were getting dinner."

"Yeah, in a minute." He said as the music led him to the ballroom.

"Vince's birthday party." Roman observed. He knew exactly why Dean had come this way now.

Dean looked around the room from the door way until his eyes landed on the two people dancing. Dean propped his shoulder up on the bar that separated the two wooden doors. Roman noticed the look of sadness that painted his friend's face.

"She looks so happy." Dean spoke up as he continued to watch his ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend take the floor.

 **Circus life**

"That should be she and I, Roman. That's how it should have always been."

 **Under the big top world we all need the clowns to make us smile**

Roman wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder, "People make mistakes, Dean. It's how we learn. It's how we grow."

Dean shook his head.

 **Through space and time**

"How could I be so stupid?" He asked aloud. "She was so perfect, and I..I broke her heart." He said as he laid his head on the metal bar.

"I know what happened, but how'd it happen? You never told me that story." He asked.

 **Always another show wondering where I am lost without you**

"We had a house show in the UK, and she stayed behind with Stephanie." He began thinking back to that night. The night that his whole world crashed down on him all because he made a bad choice.

 **Being apart ain't easy on this love affair**

"After the show there was a party and me being stupid decided to go." He said as he looked over at Brie. "I met a girl while I was there. She was drunk, I was drunk and we were flirting back and forth."

 **Two strangers learn to fall in love again**

"Flirting turned into kissing. Kissing turned into a steamy but drunken make-out session. Which led to us finding an empty room. And.." He trailed off as he recalled that night. As he continued to watch Brie and Seth he wished he could rewind time and make the better choice.

 **I get the joy of rediscovering you**

"And we ended up hooking-up." He shook his head.

 **Oh girl you stand by me**

"And a month later I get a text from an unknown person and Brie saw it before I could get to it."

 **I'm forever yours**

"It was from the girl at the party. How she got my number I still don't know, but she told me that there was a possibility she could be pregnant and that she'd find out for sure later that day."

 **Faithfully**

"We got into a huge argument and then she left me." He explained. "And ever since then I've been doing what I can to forget about her. Forget about what she and I had, so I turned into the biggest douche bag towards her. I hoped it would ease the pain, but it just made it worse, and then I see the two of them together and it just hurts a little bit more."

"Damn bro. I'm sorry man."

After a moment Dean gave a sad smile his eyes never leaving Brie and Seth.

 **Whooa, oh-oh-ooh**

 **Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh**  
 **Whooa, oh-oh-, oh-whoooooa-oh**

"Its not your fault man." He said. "I was stupid and because of it I lost the best thing that ever happened to me."

Roman nodded and started to pull his friend away from the post he was propped up against. "Come on." he gently spoke. Dean was holding back not allowing Roman to pull him away. "Let it go bro."

Dean shook his head as he watched Seth spin her out and back into him. Her back up against his chest with his head on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her belly, just as they were earlier gently swaying to the music.

"I can't."

"It's been so hard for me not to kiss you." He whispered into her ear. Brie smiled as she closed her eyes and laid her head onto his shoulder and wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. "And now you're exposing all this neck to me." He smiled, "What you trying to do to me?"

 **Faithfully**

She gently pulled away from him and turned to face him their eyes meeting as they stood only centimeters away. "Kiss me." She whispered.

"You sure?" He asked.

 **I'm still yours**

Brie nodded, "Yeah."

 **Instrumental**

Seth smiled. It hadn't been that long since he had arrived but he didn't know how much longer he could wait to kiss her soft lips. Gazing down into her eyes he placed both hands on her cheeks cupping her face. At this point Stephanie had grabbed a hold of her husband's arm and was gripping it tight. Was it about to happen? Was she about to figure out the truth behind her daughter and Seth? Gently he pulled her face up towards his so that their lips were centimeters apart. A brief gaze into each other's eyes before they closed that centimeter of a gap between their lips. Stephanie was now pulling at her husband's arm.

"Oh my God Hunter." She squealed as she watched the kiss and the passion and love behind it.

"I knew it." He smiled as he too watched them. "You're hurting my arm though." He said pulling his arm away from his wife.

Dean saw the kiss happen and quickly pushed himself off the pole and pushed his way by Roman as the music still filled the hallway he was marching down. "Fuck!" He yelled as he kicked over a chair in the process. "Fucking hell!" He continued to yell as he punched a wall. He stopped a moment to try and relax but it wasn't helping. He couldn't hold himself together anymore as he laid his head on the wall and let a few tears fall from his eyes and onto the floor in front of him. Roman decided to give Dean some space for a minute. He walked down the hall and picked up the chair he had kicked over and slowly sat down.

 **I'm forever** **yours, ever yours**

Slowly pulling away their eyes met again a small smile painted their faces as they leaned in for a couple smaller kisses

 **Faithfully**

Once they pulled away from the last small kiss the song had ended. "I love you Brie." He said giving her another small kiss on the lips.

Brie smiled as they pulled away, "And I love you." Then there was one more small kiss before Seth took Brie's hand and they began to walk back over to Hunter and Stephanie who were looking at them and had goofy smiles painted on their faces.

"How long?" Stephanie was quick to ask once they had made it back to where she and Hunter were standing. Seth picked up his and Brie's drinks handing her her's from earlier. Brie took the glass as she and Seth made eye contact.

"Um, not quite a week yet." She replied as she took a sip from the glass. "It'll be a week Monday."

"It took that long?" Hunter asked looking at Brie and Seth.

"Well, it had been there for a while." Seth spoke up, "But we never acted on it until recently."

"I'm so happy that it started working out for you both." Stephanie smiled.

"Me too. I've always liked Brie, but with Dean around it kind of made it hard for me." He admitted. Stephanie and Hunter exchanged glances at the mention of his name. They knew that Brie and Dean were together for a little while soon after she started helping out with the company. They never did like him, and once they had found out what happened they were glad that he was out of the picture. Unfortunate for their daughter but happy to see that he wasn't going to be their future son-in-law.

"Well, I'm glad we got you away from him, Seth." Stephanie smiled.

After giving Dean a few minutes to himself Roman got up and started making his way over to his friend. "Dean, let's go man." He said. "Let's go out, get some food, have a few drinks and forget about today." He said placing an arm around his shoulder.

Dean nodded. "Sounds good." He gave a small smile as the two of them headed out of the hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was midnight before Seth and Brie got back to their room. Stepping inside the room he locked the door and Brie slid her heels off and stood in front of the mirror as she began sliding the bobby pins out of her french twist small strands at a time began falling around her face. He watched her through the mirror as he took his shoes, jacket, shirt, and tie off and laid them on the bed as he made his way over to her wrapping an arm around her midsection as he pulled her into his chest lying his head on her shoulder.

"I know I already told you earlier, but you were beautiful tonight." He whispered into her ear as he placed light kisses on her neck as she pulled the last bobby pin out releasing the last strand of hair. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you tonight." He whispered as he placed more kisses down the side of her neck. "You took my breath away." He said slowly pulling away from her neck. Slowly she turned her head meeting his gaze before leaning in to kiss his lips. A couple minutes later she slowly pulled away her eyes never leaving his.

"Let's make it last tonight." She said. "Slow and meaningful." She said as she gently pulled his hair tie out allowing his hair to fall just above his shoulders.

Seth nidded his eyes never leaving her's. "Anything for you sweetheart." He told her as he started placing kisses down her neck as he ran his arms around her back and to the tip of her dress. He then slowly unzipped the back of her dress. As he placed small kisses around her neck, and chest once the dress fell to the floor leaving her in just her panties. She closed her eyes and gently threw her neck back onto his shoulder as he kissed up her neck and underneath her jaw.

Pulling away from her neck to look into her eyes, he said, "I get lost in your blue eyes everytime." He whispered. She slowly turned around to face him. There was a moment of silence between them before he leaned in to kiss her lips. She met him halfway her lips slowly moving over his. Placing a hand around the back of her neck he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He didn't want to break the kiss but he did and placed an arm underneath her knees and gently scooped her up and laid her on the bed. He gazed down at the beautiful woman in front on him and unbuttoned his pants. He slid them off without taking his eyes away from Brie. Biting his bottom lip he crawled onto the bed and nestled between her legs which she pulled up automatically.

"Slow and meaningful, it's what you want right baby?" He asked as he placed kisses along her neck.

"Yes." She replied as she closed her eyes feeling his lips work their way down from her neck to her chest and between her breasts. "I want you to make love to me tonight." She said as he made his way down to her belly button.

"Mmm." He moaned he loved to hear those words come out of her mouth. "I will baby." He said as he began to kiss her inner thigh. The feel of his lips against the inside of her thigh and only inches away from her lady parts caused a small moan to escape through her lips and she pushed her bottom half up towards him. "It'll be a night you'll never forget." He told her as he kissed his way down her leg and up the other. He began to kiss the inner thigh of her other leg. Another moan escaped between her lips as she again pushed herself up towards him.

He slowly pulled away from her thigh to look her in the eyes. He placed his hands in her sides as he slowly inched down towards her face. With only inches between their lips they gazed into each other's eyes. Brie waited no longer she placed her hand on the back of Seth's head and pulled him towards her taking his lips as she kissed him forcefully. He kissed her back teasing her lips with his tongue he waited for her to allow him inside. She moaned into his mouth as they exchanged tongue and saliva.

Slowly he pulled away and slowly pushed himself up. His hands sliding down her sides as he pulled her panties down. Lifting up he slid his boxers off and sat in his knees at the bottom of her legs. Leaning down towards her lady parts he began to kiss and lick at her opening.

She threw her head back into the pillow as he continued to kiss and lick her entrance. Her moans growing louder as he continued and she began pushing up towards his mouth. Her breathing quickened, her moans were the loudest they had been so far, and she was pushing up against his mouth harder.

"Oh my God! Seth!" She screamed as she hit her climax. He smiled as she screamed his name. He slowly pulled away from her lady parts and met her gaze. She quickly sat up and crawled over to him. Sitting up on her knees she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. As he kissed her back he placed an arm around her back as he slowly began to lay her back down. Once on her back he rested between her legs she felt his erection resting at her entrance.

She rested her arms around his neck as she pulled up her legs and spread them apart. He leaned down and took her lips as he slowly began to slide himself in. A moan escaped her lips into his mouth as he continued to push himself inside.

Once completely inside he pulled away from her lips and slowly began to rock back and forth deeply inside of her. She closed her eyes as she unlocked her hand from around his neck sliding them around to his face cupping his cheeks.

"Mmm...Seth." She moaned as he slowly but forcefully pumped in and out of her. "This is nice." She smiled. "Mmm...It lets me know that what we have is real." She said as she slowly opened her eyes meeting his.

He smiled down at her, "Of course it is baby." He replied pumping a bit harder but still slowly as she moaned with each meaningful hard pump. "I'm forever yours for as long as you'll take me."

"Promise me you'll never leave." She whispered as their eyes remained locked on one another.

"Never baby." He said as he quickened the pace. "I love you Brie, don't ever forget that."

"Mmm..Mmm..I won't." She said sliding her hands from his face to the back of his neck locking her hands together as she pulled him towards her lips. "I love you, Seth. She said as she pulled him down forcefully on top of her and captured his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth. He immediately welcomed it by giving her some tongue in return. The longer they kissed the faster and harder he pumped hitting her sweet spot as she moaned and groaned into his mouth.

"I'm sorry baby." He apologized as he pulled away from the kiss to take a breath. "I got a little excited there."

Brie shook her head, "It's fine." She said, "Just keep going."

Seth nodded as he continued at a quickened pace. Both of their breathing had hastened. They were both getting ready to hit. The tighter she became the harder and faster he pumped and the sweet sounds escaping her mouth made it so much harder for him to hang on. It was time and they both knew they would be hitting at the same time. It was going to be an experience that neither of them had ever had before with anybody.

"Holy fucking shit Brie!" He yelled at the exact same time she had screamed his name as they both hit and released his load inside of her. "I love you baby." He said as he laid his now exhausted body on top of her and kissed her the best he could between breaths.

"I love you too, baby." She said between breaths.

After a couple of silent minutes they had both caught their breath and had relaxed a little bit. Slowly he raised his head off her chest where their eyes met. "That was fucking incredible." He smiled as he pulled up and placed a small kiss in her lips. Brie nodded. "We got to do that again." He said.

Brie smiled as she laid his head back on her chest, "We will." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to her breath and the beat of her heart as she combed through his hair. It wasn't long before the exhaustion from the nights activities took over their bodies and they had both fallen asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope you liked the latest chapter. A bit steamy would you say? Lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews I always love to hear from my readers it lets me know that I'm doing a good job. Here is the newest chapter I hope you like it. :) Please let me hear from all my readers I want to hear from all of you.**

 **Chapter 18**

A month had past since the night of Brie's grandfather's birthday and now they were at the arena once again getting ready for the month's pay-per-view. It was Money In the Bank time and both Dean and Seth were involved in that match.

Brie was standing outside of an empty green room looking at some paperwork her father had given her. Dean had just come out of the locker room when he spotted her. He smiled as he began to walk over towards her. He had to find a way to get her back. He had to find a way to help her remember what they used to have. He missed her and the hate that he once used to try and help him forget just wasn't working. He still loved her and wanted to share what they used to have once again.

He adjusted his leather jacket as he made his way up to her. "Brie." He nodded as he used his shoulder to prop himself up on the wall next to her. She sighed as she heard his voice and slowly looked up from her paperwork to him.

"What do you want Dean?" She asked.

"I just want to talk." He smiled.

"I doubt that." She told him, "But I'm busy and I need to get back to work." She said as she attempted to walk off but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and into the empty green room and shut the door.

"Dean this really isn't the best of times, okay." She told him. "I need to go. I need to find Seth and see if he's ready for the show."

"Stop making excuses." He told her. "I saw Seth a little bit ago. He's with your dad." He said as he backed Brie up into the door. Using his forearms he propped himself up on the door, but angled himself just right so that he was bent down and just inches away from her face.

"I miss you Brie." He said leaning closer towards her neck as he took in her scent. The scent he missed so much. "God I forgot how good you smell." He told her his voice low and hardly above a whisper.

"Dean." She warned. "Leave."

"No baby I can't." He whispered his lips brushing against her neck. "You've been on my mind so much lately. I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted releasing one arm from the door as he placed that hand on the side of her face gently brushing her cheek with his thumb. "Your skin is still as soft as I remember." He smiled.

"Dean, please stop."

"I saw you and Seth at your grandfather's birthday party." He continued, ignoring Brie's pleas to stop. "It hurts baby."

"You should have thought about that before you fucking cheated." She angrily stated shoving him off of her. "Stay the hell away from me." And with that she opened the door and walked out slamming it shut leaving Dean alone in the empty green room.

As she was walking down the hall Seth had finally come out of Hunter's office. She smiled the second she saw him and quickly ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you baby." She smiled as she pulled him down and kissed his lips. Dean opened the door to the green room and glanced down the hall and his stomach turned and his anger boiled as he saw the two of them down the hall exchanging saliva. With a disgusted face he turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

The night progressed and now it was time for the main-event. It was time for the money in the bank match. Brie didn't know what to expect out of Dean in the ring tonight since both he and Seth were involved in the match. She figured it wouldn't turn out to good. After all Dean is angry with Seth over her, but yet Seth doesn't have a clue about the past that she and Dean had. It wasn't just a fling they had it was a pretty decent history. They were together one and half years. This was long before Brie met Seth and also before Dean was introduced to Seth. At the time though Dean did know Roman and the two of them hung out a lot.

-Flashback-

2 years ago

Brie was 18 and she had just started working at headquarters. At the time she wasn't working shows or managing superstars she was actually just a delivery girl. She pushed a cart around and delivered paperwork and box deliveries to people through out the building, and Dean 28 at the time was sent up to headquarters for a meeting with Vince for some trouble that he had gotten into, and it required a meeting with the big guy.

Brie was making her rounds doing her deliveries when she accidentally knocked over a stack of folders that were sitting on her cart. At the same time Dean had just walked into the glass doors and saw her struggling to get paperwork back together and quickly rushed over to help her.

"Here let me help you with that." He said as he bent down and started collecting the loose papers.

"No, it's fine I got it." She replied as she looked up at the same time he did and the two locked eyes.

He smiled. She was truly beautiful and her blue eyes sparkled like the sea. "I'm Dean."

"Brielle." She smiled, "But people just call me Brie."

"It's nice to meet you Brie."

"Yeah." She nodded, "You too. So do you work here?" She asked as she picked up the last bit of paperwork next to her feet.

"I do." He replied as he placed the folder he had in his hand on the cart. "But not for headquarters."

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"I'm one of the wrestlers." He told her.

"Oh wow!" She smiled, "You know I may work here but I've never seen a show."

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, and with who my parents are you'd assume I'd see all of them."

"Your parents?" He asked, "Who are your parents?"

"Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, I know right." She shook her head, "Crazy?"

"No, I mean how the hell didn't I see the resemblance." He laughed. "You look just like your mom."

Brie laughed, "So, I've been told."

Dean smiled he loved hearing her laugh, "Well I guess I'm gonna have to take you to see a show. Let ya see a little Ambrose action." He said flexing his muscles.

He managed to get another laugh from her, "Yeah I guess so."

"So then what's your number?" He asked pulling out his phone. "So I can reach ya and bring you to a show."

"Oh your serious." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'd love to take you to a show."

"So, is this a way of asking me on a date?" She asked with a smiled as she gave Dean her phone number.

He smiled, "I guess so." He replied as he called her phone giving her his number in return.

Vince stepped out of his office and saw the man in trouble talking to his granddaughter and he didn't like it one bit, "Ambrose!" He yelled, "Get the hell in here and stop talking to my granddaughter."

Dean turned to face Mr. McMahon and nodded, "Yes sir!" He called back before looking back to Brie. "I'll call ya later." He told her as he turned around and started walking up the hall. Right before walking into the office he glanced back at Brie who was still watching him and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.

-End Flashback-

Dean walked back up the hall he was told that he was do in the ring in just a few minutes. He walked up the hall and stood at the curtain waiting for his music to hit. He glanced over to his right and saw Seth and Brie a few feet away talking. It was eating him alive. It should be the two of them not her with Seth. As much as he wanted too he couldn't tear his eyes away from the two of them. He couldn't wait to get a hold of Seth in the ring.

"Okay baby." Brie spoke as she held on to the sides of his shirt. "This is you tonight." She told him, "You got this and that briefcase is coming back with us. You're the next champion. Go out there and kick some ass." She said as she stood on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I wish I could go out there with you tonight."

"No, I'm glad your not." He told her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "It's too dangerous." He said leaning down to kiss her lips. "Too many flying objects and people. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't want you hurt either baby." She said removing her hands from his shirt and wrapping them around his neck.

"I won't get hurt."

"You promise?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"I promise." He said leaning down to give her a longer kiss.

"Okay." She nodded as they slowly pulled away.

He turned around and made eye contact with an angry Dean as he began walking to the curtain. Before either of them could exchange words Dean's music started and he marched out from behind the curtain to the stage where he climbed into the ring. Not long after that Seth's music hit and he too made his way out to the ring. Brie watched from backstage and it was pretty intense between Seth and Dean. She was beginning to worry a little about what could possibly happen to her boyfriend. Just as predicted it was Dean and Seth at the very end battling for the briefcase, but in the end Seth had been victorious and Brie was very happy.

As Seth stood proud on the ladder Dean had managed to get up from the mat and looked up to see his ex-best friend holding the briefcase. Angry already from what happened earlier that night and the intensity from their battle for the briefcase fueled even more hatred and anger. He started hobbling over to the ladder and placed both hands on the sides. Brie immediately stood up from her seat and started running down the hall towards the stage. She knew Dean was about to explode and it wasn't going to be pretty for Seth.

Dean shoved the ladder and it began tipping over with Seth still on top. Brie had just run out onto the stage when the ladder hit the ropes knocking Seth completely off and onto the floor. He stared up at the ceiling dazed from the fall as well as trying to catch his breath from the air being knocked out of him. Dean had slid out of the ring and around to where Seth had fallen. He watched as he tried to move. Once he was able to lift his head he began coughing trying to catch his breath. He waited no longer for him to get up and pulled his ex-friend up himself and tossed him into the ring and lifted the apron of the ring up and pulled out a steel chair tossing it into the ring as he slid back in. Brie ran down the ramp to the ring where she watched Dean hover over Seth's motionless body with a steel chair in hand.

"Dean stop!" She yelled as she grabbed the ring ropes causing him to look over at her. "Don't hurt him. you've done enough. Now please drop that chair and get the hell out of this arena before I have you arrested."

"Then fucking arrest me Brie." He yelled back. "I'm not leaving until I have what is mine." He said as he lifted the chair up over his head and smashed it into Seth's back. He screamed in pain as he managed to crawl over to the ropes and grab a hold of them attempting to pull himself up. Dean followed him and lifted the chair over his head again getting ready to hit him for a second time. Brie quickly ran over to Seth and laid her top half on top of him. Dean noticed right before swinging the chair down.

"Move Brie!" He yelled.

"No!" She yelled back.

"God damn it Brie you better fucking move!" He demanded.

"Or what?" She yelled, "You going to hit me too."

Dean glared at Brie before tossing the chair to the side. "This isn't over Seth." He warned as he climbed out of the ring and up the ramp.

Brie watched as he disappeared and then climbed into the ring. She turned him over onto his back and noticed the pain in his eyes. The tears she had been holding back finally let loose and ran down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed cupping his face in her hand.

Seth managed a smile, "It's not your fault." He told her placing his hand over her's.

Brie only nodded. If only he really knew the truth. She needed to tell him but how would she, and how would he react? She just hoped she'd figure it all out before something happened. She slowly helped him to his feet and helped him out of the ring and backstage.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank-you guys for the reviews and messages. I enjoyed reading them. I hope to hear from all of my readers. Let me know what you think and enjoy the latest chapter. (Does she tell him?)**

 **Chapter 19**

Brie had walked Seth to her dad's office. Hunter was sitting at the desk when he saw them hobble in. He was angry with what Dean had done. He slammed his folder shut and slid it to the side, and looked up at Seth and his daughter who had just sat down on the couch seated in the corner of his office.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Do I need to get a trainer in here?"

Seth shook his head, "Nah, boss I'm fine." He said between short breaths.

"Are you sure baby?" Brie asked brushing some hair that had fallen in his face behind his ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bring Dean in here right now!" He yelled over at a security officer that was standing at his door.

"Yes sir." He nodded as he quickly left the office in search for Dean.

A few minutes later the security officer entered the office with Dean behind him. He stepped inside and took a seat in an empty chair in front of Hunter's desk. He glared at the young man in front of him.

"Did I say you could have a seat?" Dean huffed and rolled his eyes as he stood back up. This infuriated the cerebral assassin even more as he stood to his feet. "Don't you dare disrespect me like that again boy." There was a moment of silence before Hunter spoke up again. "I should fire you for what you did tonight."

"Fire me then." He said as he stared back at the cerebral assassin. "I don't give a fuck."

"What you did was not scripted. What if he would have fallen wrong? You could have killed him and you would be sitting in a cell right now."

Dean shrugged, "Nothing new." He responded. "I've been there a couple times, if something did happen to Seth.." He shrugged again and shook his head. "It wouldn't hurt my feelings any."

"Shut up!" Hunter told him. "What was the reason behind your actions, Dean?"

"It doesn't fucking matter okay."

Seth slowly stood up to his feet. "Get over it Dean." He spoke, "Alright what I did to you and Roman is in the past now."

Dean smirked as he thought it still funny how Brie hadn't said anything to him about them. Glaring at Dean he started making his way out of the door.

"Where you going?" Brie asked.

"To the bathroom, okay." He snapped as he slowly hobbled out of the room.

Hunter looked at Brie, "You haven't told him?"

Dean laughed, "No she hasn't"

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you." He said as he glared at Dean, "This is what this is about isn't it?" He asked walking around the table to stand face to face with Dean. "You're mad at Seth because of Brie."

Dean shrugged, "I suppose so."

Hunter looked over at Brie, "Why haven't you told him?"

"Because daddy I don't know how to tell him."

"We'll discuss that later." He told his daughter as he looked back over at Dean. "And as for you if you lay another hand on Seth, I will fire you, and you better stay the hell away from my daughter." Dean spun on his heel and walked out of the office. Once he was gone Hunter turned to look at his daughter. "You need to tell him before he finds out the wrong way Brie."

Brie nodded, "I know."she agreed looking down at the ground, "I will."

Hunter nodded as he took a seat in his chair and Seth walked back in.

"You ready babe?" He asked. "I'm hurting and want to go lay down."

Brie nodded as she met her dad's gaze as the two of them walked out the office.

Once they were settled in their room Seth climbed into the bed. Brie sighed as she laid down next to him on her side propping up on her elbow.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked brushing his hair with her fingers.

"Yeah." He replied looking over at her giving her a small smile. "Sorry I snapped on you earlier."

"It's fine baby." She smiled. "You were hurting it's understandable."

Seth smiled again, "I love you."

"I love you baby." She said as she leaned down and kissed his lips. "Now get some sleep." She said as she pulled away.

Monday night after the pay-preview Brie was at the arena. Hunter told Seth to take a few days off to recover. Dean couldn't be happier Seth wasn't there. It gave him more time to speak with Brie and try to wriggle his way back into her heart. Brie was talking with a couple superstars about their matches that night when he began to walk up to her. His eyes not leaving her body as he continued approaching her. He propped himself up against the wall as he waited for her to finish her conversation. Once she finished her conversation she turned and was about to walk away not paying attention as she was looking down at some papers in her hands she bumped into Dean who had since pushed himself off the wall.

She jumped and a let out a startled squeal. "Dean!" She yelled as she slapped his chest. "Go away! We have nothing to talk about."

"You may not but I got plenty to talk about." He smiled gazing down into her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." She said.

"You're so beautiful I can't help it."

"Dean for the last time get the hell away from me." She said avoiding his gaze.

"Not happenin." He told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty room and shut the door. "Not until its like it used to be." He said taking her hands into his. Brie tried to remove her hands from his grasp but couldn't. The more she tried the harder he held. "Just you and me baby."

Brie shook her head, "No Dean it's over between us. Everything I used to feel for you it's just not there anymore. I loved you and you broke my heart." She said as the tears began to burn her eyes.

"I know." He agreed. "I was stupid. I made a mistake. I never wanted to hurt you ever." He said as he noticed a few tears rolled down her cheek.

"But you did." She told him as it was getting harder for her to control her emotions.

"I know." He nodded as he released her hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry baby. I really am."

Brie nodded, "Its too late Dean. Now please leave." She said pushing his hands away from her face.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" He asked. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks as he placed his hand under her chin lifting her face up so he could look into her eyes. "Or do I have to remind you? He asked his voice soft and barely above a whisper as he briefly looked at her beautiful plump red lips. "Hmm?" He asked as he began to slowly lean in towards her closing the gap. She turned her head away from him and moved away from the hand that was underneath her chin.

"No." She told him. "Now leave." She demanded her voice stern and quiet as she pointed to the door behind her.

Dean took a few steps back and glared at Brie before angrily opening the door as he marched out slamming the door behind startling Brie who fell back into the door as a few tears rolled down her cheek. She had to tell Seth and she had to tell him soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After the show Brie had come into the room she and Seth were sharing. Usually there would be some sort of noise going on whether it was tv, music, or video game something was always on but the room was oddly silent and it worried her. All that was on was a lamp.

"Seth?" She called as she closed the door, but got no response. "Seth you in here?" Walking all the way into the room she saw that he wasn't there. She looked over at the dresser and saw that his keys, wallet, and phone were gone. He had gone somewhere but where and why didn't he tell her he was leaving. She placed her purse down on the dresser and pulled out her phone to called him.

Seth was walking out of the elevator when his phone started ringing. He struggled holding everything he was carrying as he answered the call. "Yeah?" He answered slightly out of breath.

"Babe where are you and why are you so out of breath?" She asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm trying to carry somethings and talk to you all at the same time." He told her. "I'm right down the hall babe."

"Okay, I'll open the door for you." She said as she ended the call and saw him walking down the hall to the room. He was carrying three small paper bags, a glass vase a small teddy bear attached to it with a dozen roses sitting inside. She stepped aside as she let him inside. "Seth?" She questioned, "What is all of this?"

He placed all the bags and vase down on the dresser and turned to face her, "For you baby. I was hoping to be back before you, but I got held up."

"Oh my God, Seth." She spoke as she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank-you." She said pulling away as she examined the roses.

"That's not all." He smiled, "Go have a seat on the bed, and I'll bring everything to you."

She looked at him curiously, "Seth?"

He smiled as he began looking through the bags, "Go on." He told her, "Go have a seat."

Brie continued to stare at him curiously as she slowly walked backwards to the bed taking a seat on the edge closest to the nightstand. The first thing he pulled out was a bottle of the finest wine and unwrapped a couple wine glasses he had bought and sat them on the nightstand. He popped the bottle and poured them both a glass. "What is the..." She was cut off by Seth who walked back over to the dresser.

"No not yet." He told her, There is a couple more gifts." He said as he reached into the last bag and pulled out box of chocolates and placed a medium square box on top of the chocolates. "Now." He said you can question me." He said as he laid the boxes down on her lap as he took a seat across from her on the other bed. She looked at him curiously as she held the medium sized box in her hand.

"Go ahead." He nodded as a smile painted his face. She opened the box revealing a beautiful sparkling white gold necklace with a diamond charm with a matching bracelet and earrings.

"Oh my God, Seth." She spoke up as she pulled the necklace from the box examining it. "It's beautiful." She smiled as she looked up at him. Her eyes shining with unshed tears. "How much did you spend?"

He smiled, "That's not important." He told her, "Money doesn't matter when it comes to you, baby. Just as long as I can make you happy and see that beautiful smile."

Gently placing the necklace back in the box she slid it all off on to the bed as she got up and took a couple steps over to where Seth was seated and sat on his lap wrapping her legs around his waist. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face towards her's as she connected their lips. As she deepened the kiss he slowly began to fall back onto the bed. Lying on his forearms Brie slowly pulled away opening her eyes to gaze down into his. "I love you." She whispered closing the gap between them before he could even reply. He slid his forearms down and gently pulled her on top wrapping his arms tightly around her as they continued to make-out.

Dean was sitting in his hotel room on the bed going looking through some old photographs on his computer of he and Brie that was taken over the period of time that they were together when the door to his room opened and Roman walked through. He saw the look on his face and immediately knew what he was doing. "Dean?" He spoke as he laid a six back on the nightstand next to him. "Let it go man."

Dean shook his head, "Man, I can't." He said as he pulled a bottle out of the case and popped it open. "She was my everything Roman. Sure I had been with plenty girls before her, but I never was in love not until I met Brie. She was my first serious relationship."

"You claim that you loved her so much, but you cheated." He said popping a bottle for him as well. "If you loved her as much as you claim you did, you wouldn't have cheated on her no matter how drunk you were." He stated. "I've been to many parties and got completely wasted while I was traveling had many opportunities to sleep with a girl, but never did. Because I am married. I have a child, and my wife is the love of my life. I think the only reason you're so adamant on winning Brie back is because you never thought the day would come that she would move on, and now that she has it has angered the living hell out of you. You were hoping for the day that she would come crawling back to you, and it never happened and I'm pretty positive it never will."

Dean slammed his computer shut and forcefully slid it to the side and slammed his bottle down on the table and quickly stood up to his feet. "What the fuck Roman?!" He yelled. "Who's god damn side are you on here?"

Roman shook his head, "I'm not taking any sides Dean. I'm just telling you what I think the truth is."

"You're wrong Roman!" He yelled as he walked to the door and opened it. "You're fucking wrong." He said as he slammed the door shut.

The next day Brie was up and getting dressed to make her way to the arena for the night's show. She slid on a black button down blouse with a tight fitted red skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees and then slid on a pair of black heels with a red bottom. She opened the box that Seth had given her last night and slid the bracelet and earrings on. She looked behind her and saw that he was now awake and sitting up in bed. She grabbed the necklace and walked over to him.

"Help me with this please." She said as she took a seat next to him and handed over the necklace.

"Sure." He replied as he brushed her hair to the side as he wrapped the necklace around her neck and hooked it in the back. "It looks beautiful on you babe." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

She smiled as she looked over at him, "Thank-you for the gifts." She told him again as she leaned in a gave him a kiss before standing back to her feet and walked over to the dresser where she grabbed her purse. "Dad told me to tell you to take another day off of recover from Dean's assault."

Seth nodded, "I'm fine though."

"Yeah, but my dad is just looking out for you." She said walking towards the door. "Love you babe. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright." He replied, "Love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks guys for messages and comments. I'm still hoping to hear from all my readers. Here's a heads up though. I've enjoyed writing ft his story and I've enjoyed hearing from you guys but the story is going to be wrapping up here real soon. I may have four more chapters to post but I will keep you posted and further to completion I will let you know. Until then please enjoy the latest addition. :)**

 **Chapter 21**

Brie had been trying all night to avoid Dean and had been very successful thus far. Getting a bit hungry she stopped at catering to pick up a plate. She just sat down and was about to eat when a chair was pulled out next to her and a plate of food was placed on the table. She looked up to see that it was Dean.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as he sat down next to her. "What the hell is your problem? How many times have I told you to leave me alone."

Dean looked down at her chest as he noticed the sparkling necklace. "Nice necklace." He said ignoring her question. "I assume Seth got that for you?" He asked picking the diamond charm up in his hand.

"Yes he did, and thanks for noticing." She said as he released the charm. "Although I'm pretty sure it wasn't the necklace you were looking at."

Dean smiled at her comment, "You know me all to well."

Brie smiled for the first time in a long time as she spoke with her ex. "What do you want, Dean?" She asked her tone calm for once.

"I want a chance to love you again." He told her placing a hand on her thigh. "Please babe. I screwed up big time and all I want is opportunity to make it up to you."

Brie tensed up at the feel of Dean's hand on her thigh, and quickly shoved it off, "You want to make it up to me?" She questioned her tone serious and stern. He nodded. "Okay you can make it up to me by leaving me the hell alone and stop trying to touch me every second you get." She said pushing her plate away as she attempted to get up.

"Comeon Brie." He spoke his tone of voice a bit harsh as he pulled her back down. "I know you still got feelings for me. Why else would you not be telling Seth?" He questioned as she snatched her arm away. "Especially after giving you all these special gifts." He said grabbing the necklace in his fist tugging at it as if attempting to rip it off. "I dunno Brie if I was Seth I'd be pretty pissed if you weren't completely honest with me from the beginning. I'd also assume you still had feelings too."

Brie watched him closely as she noticed his hand grip the necklace a bit tighter. She wondered if he'd dare to rip the necklace from her neck. "Let the necklace go." She warned him.

"Why?" He asked looking her directly in the eyes. "You scared I'm gonna rip it? Ya scared that's if Seth doesn't see it he's gonna start questioning?" He asked pulling the necklace towards him pulling her along with it so that their foreheads and lips were touching. "So when you gonna tell him?" He whispered his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "Or do I got to do it for you, and you know me baby girl." He smiled. "I'll make it a big scene."

"Let me go."

Dean held her there for a second, "As you wish." He told her releasing the necklace. Brie quickly pulled away from him.

"Stay away from me." She told him as she stood up and began walking out. Dean watched as she disappeared and a satisfied smile painted his face.

"You'll be crawling back to me soon enough."

Brie was so wound up at this point. She was trying to be strong and not break down but it was getting harder and harder the more Dean messed with her head. She felt the tears burning her eyes but she kept holding them back. She couldn't let anybody see how upset she was especially her parents and most of all Seth. She rounded the corner only to see Seth walk out of her dad's office, and without thinking twice about it she took off down the hall towards him. She crashed into him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as she she pulled him into a hug.

"Whoa." He replied slightly startled by the sudden impact. He turned around to see Brie clinging to him very tight. "Babe you okay?" He asked wrapping an arm around her back pulling her into him, suddenly concerned for her.

She couldn't hold back any longer. All the tears and emotions she was balling up inside of her finally broke lose as she sobbed into his shirt. He tried to gently pull her away so he could look at her and get her to speak to him about what was going on and why she was so upset, but she clung tighter and sobbed harder.

"Brie?" He questioned as he tried to pull her away once again. "Brie, look at me." Slowly she lifted her head and met his gaze, "Brie talk to me. What's the matter? I've never seen you so upset." He said as he placed his hands on her cheeks using his thumbs to wipe away the steady flow of tears. "Did somebody hurt you?" He asked. "Because if they did I'll kick their ass. Nobody messes with my lady."

Brie managed a small smile through the tears. "I know." She replied. She shook her head towards his question, but thought back to what happened not to long ago with Dean. "No." She quietly responded, "It's just been a bad day." She told him. "And I've missed you."

"Aww you love me that much?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"You have no idea." She smiled as she hugged him back resting her head on his chest.

Dean had a match and walked around the corner as Brie and Seth had pulled away. He stood behind the curtain waiting for his cue when he saw the two of them but looking at her in particular. She was the only one able to see him because Seth's back was towards the curtain. The two of them locked eyes. He gave her a smirk before his music hit and he walked out into the stage.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It had been a long six months for Brie. Not because she wasn't happy being with Seth, but because Dean had still been harassing her. She still hadn't mentioned anything to Seth about Dean. She still didn't know how to tell him. She'd constantly play it out in her head, but once she had the chance to actually tell him she couldn't. She was afraid of his reaction and what would happen between the both of them, and the last thing she wanted was him to break up with her.

It was December and Christmas eve on top of that. Seth decided to spend Christmas with Brie's family. It had just snowed earlier that day and once it stopped Brie and Seth decided to go out to the lake and ice skate. Once they stepped in the ice Brie was wobbly. It had been so long since she actually ice skated she was nervous about falling. She clung to his arm very tight. He laughed as he turned to face her and tried to pull her hands free of his arm.

"This is where you live." He laughed. "I'm the one who should be hanging on."

"It's been so long though."

"Here." He said as he finally pulled his arm away from her grip. "Hold my hands."

Brie nodded as she took his hands and allowed him to pull her along as he started skating backwards. After a few minutes and once Brie got used to ice skating again he spoke up but refused to let her hands go.

"I never thought I'd see the day." He said with a smile as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I never thought I'd see the day that I'd be able to call you mine." He smiled. "I thought I'd forever admire you from the side lines." He told her as they continued to skate. "You know everytime I'd see you I'd get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach and couldn't help but smile. Somehow you've always had a special hold on my heart. You've always been special to me Brie. I'm glad your parents put our storyline together because without them I don't think I'd ever get to love you." He said as he stopped and pulled her into his arms wrapping them around her waist. "I love you Brie." He told her as she locked her hands around his neck gazing up into his eyes.

"I love you, Seth." She replied back as she pulled him towards her so their foreheads were touching. "I have since the day you saved me from that asshole at the gas station. If it weren't for you being there I don't know what would have happened." She told him. "I'm grateful for you being in my life then and more now than ever before. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You've got nothin to worry about baby." He smiled as he released his hold around her waist and placed his hands on the sides of her face as he gently lifted her head so he could look deep into her eyes. "I'm here forever and always. I'm not going anywhere."

Brie smiled and nodded, "You promise?"

"I promise baby." He said as pulled her face towards him and kissed her soft red lips. As he pulled away he also released his hold on her cheeks and started to slowly skate away backwards.

"Seth!" She yelled at him as a smile painted her face as he continued to skate away.

"Come on babe you can do it?" He smiled.

"Seth." She whined and gave him a pout.

He laughed as he watched her, "That's not gonna work this time babe."

"Fine." She huffed, "Then I'll just stand here until you come back." She stuck her tongue out and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay babe." He smiled, "I guess you'll be standing there all night."

"Babe." She complained as she watched him continue to skate off backwards.

Seth shrugged as he began to circle around when he lost his footing and fell backwards onto the ice and not lightly either. He lay there on his back motionless. Brie's arms slowly fell to her sides as concern began to set in. She stood a moment to see if he'd move.

"Seth?" She called out to him waiting for a response. "Seth?" She called a little louder more concern filled her tone. She still got no response and still hadn't seen him move since he fell. "Seth?" She called again as she began to skate over to him. His eyes were shut as she hovered over him. "Hey?" She questioned as she took a knee next to him. "Babe are you okay?" She asked as she placed a hand on his arm and shook it. "Baby please."

Seth smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. "I knew I'd get you to skate."

Brie slapped his chest, "You asshole." She laughed. "You had me concerned."

"Ow." He laughed rubbing his chest. "I'm hurt now." He said as she pushed herself back up and grabbed his arm attempting to pull him to his feet. "Wait." He told her as she pulled him to his knees. "I got it the rest of the way." He said. "I don't need you falling trying to lift me."

She released his arm and allowed him to get up on his own but he wouldn't budge. "Babe you sure you're okay?"

He nodded as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white gold band with an impressively sized princess cut diamond with two slightly smaller princess cut diamonds on each side of the center stone. A few slightly smaller stones also lined the ring's shank. The inside of the ring the words past, present, and future engraved into the metal with two small diamonds separating the words.

Brie couldn't believe what was happening. She wasn't even sure if she was dreaming or not. One of her hand's instinctively rose to cover her mouth as Seth used his free hand to hold her other hand. The tears began to burn her eyes as he held the ring out to her.

"Brielle Alyse Helmsley we've been together for six amazing months. You've been my past, you are my present. Would you take this ring and be my future? My wife, my forever and always?" He asked gazing up into her sparkling blue eyes that glistened with unshed tears.

Brie nodded as the tears broke free. "Yes." She quietly replied.

"Yes?" He questioned wanting to be sure he heard her right before getting up to his feet.

"Yes." She replied with a nod as a few more tears broke free.

"Yes." He smiled as he slid the ring onto her left hand and slowly stood to his feet. Grabbing the hand he just slid the ring onto he held it up towards the dimly lit light post next to the lake. "It fits perfectly." He said as he looked down at her, "It's beautiful on you." He told her as she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him down into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. A few minutes later they slowly pulled away and it began to lightly snow once again. "Come on." He told her as he grabbed her hand and the two of them skated away towards the snow covered ground. "Let's get back to your parents before it really starts getting heavy."

Once back at her parents house they slipped off their shoes and stepped inside. He closed the door behind them and slid her jacket off and placing it on the coat rack before taking his own off. Down the hallway they began to walk when Hunter, Vince, and Shane shouted to Seth to go in there with them. Brie broke off from him as she walked into the kitchen where all the ladies were.

"You want some cocoa?" Stephanie asked as Brie took a seat at the bar.

"Yes please." She smiled. Stephanie turned to open up one of the cabinet doors and pulled out a mug and began to pour her daughter a cup. "Thanks mom." She smiled again as she picked up the mug with both hands as she took a sip. It took Stephanie a millisecond to notice the sparkling rock on her daughter's hand.

"Brie!" She spoke up grabbing her daughter's hand as she examined the ring. "When did this happen?" She asked as her grandmother and aunt both walked over to see the ring.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful." Her aunt and grandmother spoke at the same time.

Brie smiled, "Just a little bit ago when we were outside."

"Oh my God!" Stephanie said as she ran around the bar and grabbed her daughter's hand. "We got to tell the guys." She said as she dragged her daughter out of the kitchen towards the living room where all the men were.

"Mom!"

"Come on." She said as she continued to drag her daughter up the hall.

"Me, Vince, and Shane have a gift for you Seth." Hunter began. "We were going to wait until tomorrow to give it to you, but we decided to just go ahead and give it to you tonight."

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." He told them as Shane walked over to the desk next to the tree and opened up the drawer and pulled out a small rectangular box wrapped in Christmas wrap.

"Of course we did Seth." Hunter smiled as Shane sat back down next to his brother-in-law. "You're like family now man and you deserve it." He said. "Shane." He cued and he tossed the box over to Seth who was about to open it when Stephanie rushed in with Brie and the rest of the ladies with a huge smile causing all the men to look up in their direction.

"They're getting married!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Hunter questioned.

"Brie and Seth!" She smiled, "They're getting married." She said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and flashed the ring.

"Is it true?" Hunter asked looking over at Seth who still hadn't opened his gift yet.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Congratulations man." Hunter smiled, "Welcome to the family."

"Thank-you." Seth smiled as he fiddled with the gift still in his hands.

"Perfect timing too." Hunter said looking up at Stephanie. "We were just about to give him his gift."

"Perfect." Stephanie said as she led Brie to the couch and sat her down next to Seth.

"Go ahead." Stephanie encouraged, "Open it."

Seth looked over at Brie with a questioning look. Brie shrugged she had no idea what it was she was never told of any gifts. He turned his attention back to the gift and began to unwrap the gift. He opened up the gift box to reveal a set of keys. He didn't know what to say as he pulled the keys up out of the box and looked up at Hunter who smiled. "You wanna see it?" He asked.

Seth nodded he was still speechless at this point. Everybody stood up and followed Hunter into the garage where he flipped on the light. Surprised and shocked by what he saw he placed his hands on the back of his head. It was a silver Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG (black series). "Oh my God!" He was still in utter shock as he gripped the back of his hair. "Are you serious?"

Hunter nodded, "Welcome to the family."

"Babe?" Brie smiled holding onto his sides. "Try it out."

"Can I?" He asked looking over at Hunter.

"It's yours." He laughed. He unlocked the door as he walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. He started the car and rolled down the darkly tinted windows. "You like it?" He asked.

"Oh hell yeah." He smiled.

Hunter laughed, "I figured you would."

Seth smiled as he looked over at Brie, "Look good?"

Brie smiled, "Oh yeah."

He turned the car off and stepped out, "Thanks Hunter." He said as he pulled the older man into a hug.

"No problem." He smiled as he hugged him back. "You're part of the family now. It's time you're treated like it." He said as they pulled away.

Later that night Brie and Seth were getting ready for bed. Already dressed for bed in a pair of pajama bottoms, Seth sat in bed propped up against some pillows browsing his phone when Brie stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of fluffy pink pajama bottoms and a clingy white tank-top as she pulled her half of the covers down and got in the bed next to him.

"What'cha doin?" She asked resting her head on his chest.

"Browsing information on this car your parents got."

"You looked super hot in it." She told him with a smile as she glanced up at him.

"Really?" He smiled, "Maybe I can pick up some hot chicks." He joked.

"Asshole." She laughed as she slapped his leg.

He laughed, "Nah, I got my hot chick right here." He said wrapping an arm around her and pulled her closer as he laid his phone down and slid the pillow he was propped up on down to the bed.

"You know it." She smiled as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas baby." He said as they pulled away and he flipped the light off.

"Merry Christmas." She replied wrapping her arm tightly around his side.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and comments. As I always say I love to hear from you guys, so please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. I really appreciate everybody's comments. I want to apologize now if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. I haven't had much time to review so I do apologize. Anyway here is the latest addition. Hope to hear from you guys.**

 **Chapter 23**

Roman had just pulled up at the arena when he saw his friend standing outside smoking a cigarette. As he began walking up to him he couldn't help but wonder if Dean had gotten word about Brie. Dean noticed the look on his friend's face and knew something was up. He tossed out the cigarette as Roman approached.

"What's with you bro?" He asked.

"Did you hear?" He asked stepping up on the sidewalk as he stood next to his friend.

"Hear what?" He asked not liking the tone in his brother's voice.

"About Brie?"

"No." He replied suddenly finding himself growing angry. "What's up with Brie?"

"She got engaged to Seth over Christmas." He told his friend. "Hunter and Steph are supposed to be doing a fake wedding for them tonight on the show."

"The fuck!" He shouted as he began pacing back and forth mumbling shit that Roman couldn't even understand. He stopped abruptly and turned to face his friend. "Where is he?!" He yelled. "I'm gonna break his fuckin neck." He stated as he was about to open the door to the back.

"Relax!" Roman spoke up, "Seth isn't even here yet. He's still at the hotel with Hunter."

"Fine!" He replied, "I'll go get Brie then. I know she's here I saw her. Oh but wait till is little ass gets here. It's going down tonight." He as he marched through the hall to find Brie. He found her getting hair and make-up done.

"A moment alone please?" He asked the cosmetologist.

The lady looked at Brie who spoke up. "You don't have to leave Deborah." She told her. "Whatever he's got to say he can say it right here. I have a wedding to get dressed for."

"Get out!" He yelled startling the older lady who quickly ran off.

Brie stood up and shoved Dean into the make-up table knocking everything to the floor. "What the fuck is your problem?" She spoke her voice very low and sinister. "How dare you come in here and demand my make-up artist to leave. That is not your job. That is my job. You do not own anything. Me, my family, and now." She laughed, "my fiancé owns you. I bet you didn't see the day that was coming huh?"

Dean smirked, "He won't be owning anything soon because I'm gonna break his neck once he walks through those doors." He said pointing at the back towards the double doors. "And I bet you still haven't told him about us, have you?" She was silent and an even bigger smile painted his face. "I take that as a no." His smile only grew bigger as she looked at him in horror. "Oh baby this is gonna be great." He laughed as he began to walk off.

"Dean?" She called after him, but he continued walking. She began to run after him, "Dean?" She called again grabbing the back of his shirt as she tried to stop him. "Dean please." She begged. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. His smile still very apparent. "Please don't say anything to him. I'm begging you."

He arked an eyebrow as he looked down at his ex-girlfriend. "Haven't heard you beg for me to do something in a long time." He smirked, "It's still as hot as I remember."

"Please, I'll do anything you want if you promise not to say anything to him." She continued ignoring what just came out of her ex's mouth.

"Anything?" He asked curiously.

She was quiet a minute. She should have thought that through before she spoke, but she was desperate, "Anything." She quietly replied looking down at her feet.

"As very tempting as that sounds, and oh the many things I could ask for." He laughed, "but no." He told her. Brie quickly looked up at Dean, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't even bribe him with giving him anything he wanted. "This is just too good." He said as he grabbed her left hand and looked at the ring."What a shame?" He said as he continued examining it. "Such a nice ring too." He said as he released her hand and began to walk off.

"Dean please." She begged as the tears burned her eyes, but he kept on walking not looking back. "I'll never forgive you for this!" She yelled as he rounded the corner, and she fell to her hands and knees as the tears broke free. She did this herself though she had many opportunities to tell Seth but she didn't, and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

Deborah returned and saw Brie on the ground sobbing. "My dear?" She called out concerned for the young woman. "Are you alright? Did he hit you?" She asked. Brie shook her head no as the lady helped her to her feet, and sat her in an empty chair.

Dean stepped back outside as he waited for Seth to arrive. He cracked his neck a couple times and then popped his knuckles. He was ready and waiting. It was time to put a stop to Brie and Seth's little romance. It was time for him to take back what was his to begin with. A few minutes later he saw a silver very sleek looking two door car pull into the parking lot. The music was blaring and the windows were down. As he stood on the sidewalk, the car drove past him.

"Well well what have we here?" He questioned as he recognized the driver.

After pulling into an empty parking space the windows rolled up and the car was shut off. The door opened and Seth got out and began walking towards the back doors. Dean was probably smiling the biggest he had in a long time as he watched him approach. He was also already halfway dressed for the 'fake' wedding. He had on a white button down shirt a few buttons were still undone, black slacks, and dress shoes.

"Guess you really are a sell out now." Dean spoke as Seth stepped up on the sidewalk.

Seth stopped as he slid his sunglasses to the top of his head. "No, I'm not." He replied. "I made a choice to better my career." He told him. "Hunter gave you guys that opportunity too but you refused it. I mean at least Roman is getting somewhere, but you." He smirked. "Doesn't look like you got very far."

Dean huffed, "I should kick your ass, you know that. You broke up a brotherhood man you're a fucking sellout. Now you're engaged to the big man's daughter, winning all these matches, you got a championship opportunity in your hands, and now they fuckin bought you 300,000 dollar car for your happy ass to be driving around. They are spoon feeding you everything and you're living your dream. If it wasn't for Hunter and Steph you'd be nothing. You're a fucking sellout."

Seth shook his head, "Nah I bought in." He said. "And damn has it been worth it." He smiled, "something you should have thought about. Now if you'll excuse me I have a wedding to attend."

Dean nodded, "Yeah go and be with your rich snot nose mother fuckin family. It's the only place you'll ever fit in. You're all fucking sellouts."

Seth had opened the door and was about to walk in when Dean spoke up again. "By the way I fucked the hell out of your fiancé." He smirked as Seth turned around to face Dean. "You got nothing on me man. I had her begging for more."

"You've been fucking around my fiancé?" He heatedly asked as he jumped on Dean tackling him to the concrete throwing punches across his face. Mustering some strength Dean rolled the two of them over and began throwing fists of his own connecting with Seth's face. After bruising his cheeks and busting the side of his mouth he managed to shove Dean off of him. They both quickly managed to get to there feet before Dean charged again knocking Seth into the door with a loud thud.

A couple divas who were standing near by thought it was a knock and opened the opposite door. They quickly found out it wasn't a knock when Dean was shoved through the open door. The girls squealed as Seth had walked in the door going straight after Dean who had scrambled back to his feet. He grabbed Seth by the shirt and tossed him into the wall throwing punches again. Seth had grabbed Dean by the shirt as well and the two continued throwing each other into the walls throwing punch after punch. At this point they were both busted up pretty bad. The girls continued to squeal as the two men threw each other around like toys.

Stephanie, Hunter, Brie and some of the other wrestlers and divas had heard the commotion and quickly went to see what was going on that's when everybody saw Dean and Seth fighting in the hall.

"What the fuck I going on?" Hunter yelled over the commotion as he pushed his way through the crowd of people and grabbed Seth by the waist and started pulling him back. Roman was quick to interfere as well. He grabbed Dean by the waist and began pulling him back. Brie stood back in horror as she witnessed the scene that was all her fault.

"Stay the fuck away from Brie!" Seth shouted as he continued to kick at Dean as Hunter pulled him back.

Dean smirked as blood dripped from the side of his mouth. "Wish I could man but damn is it hard. She feels so damn good." He replied as Roman kept pulling him away. Seth kicked and tried to pull away from Hunter's grip. "You remember those nights don't ya babe." He smiled over at Brie. "I had you screamin my name every night."

Seth finally managed to break free and he quickly went after Dean again. Dean was able to break free of Roman and met Seth halfway and tackled him to the tile floor. He was able to land a couple punches before Seth shoved him off. He stood to his feet for a second before Seth tackled him to the floor and started throwing punches.

Brie figured it was time to step in. She pushed through a small crowd of people and grabbed Seth's arm. "Stop babe! Stop!" She shouted as she pulled him off of Dean. Roman came back around and grabbed Dean's arm helping him to his feet.

"Babe?" Seth turned around to look at his fiancé. His face all bruised and bloodied, and his shirt half torn from the brawl. "Calm down." She told him as she placed a hand on his chest.

"He shouldn't have disrespected you the way he did." He told her his voice still loud and angery.

"And you shouldn't have stooped to his level. You are better than that." She told him.

Seth took a deep breath as he glanced at the ground before looking up into Brie's blue eyes. "Just be honest with me Brie." He spoke his voice softening as he looked at her. "Did you sleep with Dean."

Brie was hesitant before answering. Dean pulled away from Roman as he waited for her response. She turned her gaze away from Seth as she looked at the ground and nodded, "Yes." She replied. Seth nodded and removed her hand from his chest and started to slowly walk away backwards. "But it was before you and I baby." She said trying I stop him as the tears yet again threatened to shed as she felt that familiar stinging.

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter." He told her as he continued to walk away backwards.

"Seth?" She called out to him as the tears began fall. "Don't do this." She told him. "It was before you and I got together."

"How do I know your not telling me a lie?" He asked. "You hid that from me. How do I know you haven't slept with him while we were together?" He asked as the tears were now streaming down her face. He looked at her once more before turning around and started walking towards the double doors. "Oh before I forget." He said turning back around. "Here." he said as he tossed the car keys to her. "I won't be needing this." He told her as she caught the keys. "Also leave the ring with your dad I'll get it later." He told her as he spun around and marched towards the door.

"Seth!" She screamed as he pushed the door open forcefully causing it to slam into the brick wall.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: sorry for the delayed update but my baby was sick. Anyway I know the last chapter I posted people probably weren't to happy about it but I still hoped you enjoyed the read. So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review let me know what you think please. I love hearing form you I really do.**

 **Chapter 24**

The doors shut once Seth had walked out the door, and slowly the crowd started dispersing. Just leaving Roman, Dean, Brie, Hunter, and Stephanie. Tears were still falling down her cheeks when she slowly turned to face Dean. The look on her face spoke a million words. She was angry, sad, and heartbroken. Dean had never seen such a look on her face. If looks could kill Dean would be a deadman. She began to slowly make her way over to Dean who held his hands up in defense as he started backing up, but soon found out he had no where to go as he bumped into a wall that stood behind him.

"This is all your fault." She told him as she continued to stare him down as she forcefully shoved him back into the wall. "Because of you my engagement is off." She said pointing her finger at his chest slowly digging into his chest harder and harder with each sentence she spoke. "Because of you I lost the love of my life. Because of you I've lost everything I ever cared about." She said. "You're pathetic. You're a fucking dick." She said her voice slowly getting louder. "There is a reason we didn't work out and you know what that reason is?" She asked finally pulling her finger from his chest. Dean quickly began rubbing it trying to ease the pain. "It's because I hate you!" She yelled as she began pounding at his chest with her fists. "I hate you!" She yelled again as the tears began to fall harder. "I fucking hate you." She sobbed as she fell into his chest crying.

Dean wasn't sure what to do. She was just pounding away at his chest and now she had fallen into his chest sobbing gripping what was left of his shirt. He was confused so he went with what he thought was the best thing to do. He wrapped his arms around her and attempted to hug her.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she slapped him across the face. "Stay away from me!" She told him as she shoved him into the wall for a second time and ran off towards the bathroom.

Hunter and Stephanie watched as their daughter ran down the hall before turning their attention back to Dean who was holding his cheek from the slap. Hunter glared at him as he began walking up to him.

"You're suspended indefinitely. Do not step foot into another show ever until you are given permission. Come near my family and I'll have you arrested, but you better find a way to apologize to both my daughter and Seth." He told him before walking off down the hall.

"If I were you Dean, I'd start looking for another job." Stephanie told him before she turned and left as well.

"Dude?" Roman questioned. "What the hell?"

Dean glared at Roman before walking out the doors of the arena. Stephanie followed Hunter into his office and sat down in an empty chair as her husband paced the room. "Now, we got to change up tonight's whole damn show!" He yelled.

"It'll be fine babe we'll figure it out." Stephanie told him.

It had been a month since Seth walked out of the arena and out if Brie's life. It had been a terribly long month too. Brie and Seth hadn't spoken since what happened and have been avoiding each other at all costs. The two of them were sleeping in separate rooms now and Brie hated it. She had gotten so used to having him next to her. Hunter had also prepared a huge elaborate breakup for them on screen. It didn't play out so well it was a big shocker to everyone, but since then the both of them had gotten separate stories.

Walking down the hall she glanced down at the ring on her finger. She still hadn't given it back. She couldn't look at him without a few tears shedding. As she began to slowly slide it off she felt the tears threatened again as she felt that oh so familiar burning in her eyes, and walked to her dad's office. Hunter was sitting at his desk when he heard the door open. Looking up he saw the tear stained cheeks of his daughter and immediatly stood up as she stopped at his desk and laid the ring down on top of it.

"When you see Seth be sure he gets this." She told him as a few more tears rolled down her cheek.

Hunter looked at his daughter with empathy as he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back as the tears began soak through his shirt. "Why don't you give it to him yourself."

"I dunno if I could handle it." She sniffled.

Hunter nodded, "Yeah you can." He told her. "You're strong baby girl."

Brie nodded as she pulled away from her dad's embrace and picked the ring up before walking out of the office and back into the hall. As she was headed down the hall, Seth was leaving the locker room dressed for his match. The two made eye contact as they past. His face had cleared up well but there we're still some scratches and light bruises that hadn't quite healed completely just yet.

"Seth." She called to him as he past by. He stopped as he heard her soft voice and turned around to face her

"Yeah?" He asked gently as their eyes made contact.

"Here." She said as she held out the ring to him. "I Thought you might want this back." She said as she grabbed his hand and placed the ring in his palm. He looked down at the ring in his hand before looking back at Brie. "I'm sorry it didn't work out." She told him as she closed up his hand the tears threatening to fall again as her eyes began to sting from the salt of unshed tears.

"Yeah me too."

"I...I love you." She told him as she was trying her best to be strong. "I always will."

Seth nodded. "I'll see you around Brie." He told her as he started to walk away off towards the curtain.

"Wait." She said stopping Seth in his tracks before they both turned around to face each other.

"What is it?" He asked. "I got a match in a couple minutes."

"I know you do, but I was hoping we could talk?" She asked and Seth sighed as he saw the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Please?" She begged as she blinked and a few tears fell.

Seth never liked seeing Brie cry. When they were together he did everything he could to keep a smile on her face, and had succeeded quite well at least until closer to the end. He didn't want her to cry over this so he slowly nodded. "Yeah we can talk but let me have this match first."

"Okay." She smiled slightly, happy to be given a chance to explain everything to him, as she wiped away a few tears from her eyes as he turned around a walked to the curtain as his music started.

Once he had disappeared through the curtain she walked back into her dad's office, but once that door shut the tears she had been holding back broke free and began streaming down her cheeks. Closing up his paperwork Hunter stood up and walked over to his daughter. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he led her over to the couch where they both took a seat.

"You wanna talk about it sweetheart?" He asked pulling her onto his shoulder where she sobbed. Her tears soaking through his shirt onto his shoulder.

"I just miss him so much dad." She cried as he began to rub her arm.

"I know baby girl." He nodded. "Losing your first true love can hurt like hell."

"Everytime I see him all of these emotions occur."

"I know baby." He nodded again, "Just give it some time and the wounds will heal, but until then you got to stay strong."

Brie nodded, "He did agree to talk to me after his match."

"That's a start." He told her as he continued to rub her shoulder.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes as Hunter continued to soothe his daughter. A few more minutes had past and Brie was finally able to calm down. Her sobs finally turning into sniffles.

"Sounds like the match is over." He told her as he heard Seth's music fill the hallway.

"Yeah." She nodded as she slowly pulled away from Hunter. "Thanks daddy." She gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome princess, now go get that boy back."

Brie nodded as she opened the door and stepped out in the hallway as Seth came through the curtain. They made eye contact as he began walking towards her. She gave him a small smile as he approached her. "Thank-you for letting me have a chance to talk to you."

With a sigh he replied, "I've always hated to see you cry, and I saw you were about to just break apart." Brie gave him another small smile, "Let's take this outside so it'll be a little quieter." Brie nodded as she followed him out of the double doors into the parking lot. As the door shut he spoke up again, "So what is you want to talk about?" He asked taking a seat on the sidewalk next to the curb. "Sit." He told her as he tapped the ground next to him.

"I'm sorry." She said as she sat down next to him. "You should not have found out about mine and Dean's past the way you did." She said looking away from him to the ground. "I should have told you the second he started harassing me."

"Harassing you?" He asked suddenly concerned for her well being. "What was he doing?"

"He would pull me aside anytime he got the chance. He'd try to kiss me, He'd get into my personal space just to find a way to touch me, and beg for me to take him back. Telling me how much he misses me, telling me how sorry he was for cheating on me. It just got worse and then he was throwing it in my face how I haven't told you about he and I and that if I didn't tell you he was going to tell you. He kept trying to get me to admit I still had feelings for him."

"What he did to you was wrong, and I'll be sure he knows about it, but tell me this. Why didn't you tell me because if you were to tell me before everything got out of hand what happened between us would have never happened. You should of been honest from the beginning."

Brie nodded, "I know and I hate that I never did tell you, and I hate that you found out the way you did." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't tell you because I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"How you were going to react once I told you and how it was going to affect our relationship." She told him as she wiped away the tears, "I loved you and I didn't want to lose you."

"If you would have told me from the beginning Brie none of this would have happened." He told her. "You and I we'd still be together. Yeah, it's awkward as hell that you were with a guy I used to consider a brother, but I would never up and leave you. You were my everything Brie. I loved you more than you could possibly imagine."

"Do you still love me?" She asked as another set of tears threatened to fall.

"Always, but you still lied to me." He told her, "And I don't like being lied to. Once I've been lied to especially by somebody as close to me as you were.." He shook his head, "I don't think I can come back from that." He said as he slowly stood back to his feet.

"Please baby." She begged as she stood to her feet as well grabbing his hands in her's and lacing them together. "I made a mistake, and I'm sorry." She told him holding his hands tight as her voice began to get shaky. "I'll never do it again." She told him as she pulled her body into his and laid her head on his bare chest allowing the tears to fall. She missed being this close to him and she missed his scent. "I've missed you so much."

"Brie." He softly spoke as he pulled her away. "I'm sorry okay, but I can't get past the fact you lied to me." He told her as pulled his hands away from her's. "I still love you. I always will, but I just can't be with you. I need honesty from the beginning and you failed to give me that." He said as he slowly backed away before turning around and walking back into the arena to get showered so he could leave.

The doors clicked shut and Brie slowly sat back down on the ground as the tears broke free for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She scooted back to the brick wall and slid her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she laid her head on top of knees and cried. She wasn't sure if she could ever move past this break-up.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** **Hi** **guys! I'm sorry for the late update but I've been having major writer's block, but I'm finally back and I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait. Also thank-you so very much for the reviews. I love reading them they bring a smile to my face every time, so please send a review.**

 **Chapter 25**

Brie sat up against the brick wall outside of the arena trying to stop the tears that just were never ending. She never wanted this to happen. She never wanted things to end with the love of her life, but she knew it was all her fault. She should have told Seth about Dean and the things he was doing behind his ex-best friend's back. A loud click filled the quiet night as the back door of the arena opened up.

A slender man with black wavy hair pulled back into a half tail stepped outside. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a gray t-shirt sucking on a lollipop, and in his left hand he held a red rose. He was one of the newer recruits. He was British and went by the name Adam Rose. As Adam was walking towards the parking-lot he heard a small sniffle come from behind him. He stopped in his track and turned to see a young girl sitting against the wall crying silently. The lights from the street shined down onto her face causing the non-stop tears rolling down her cheeks to glisten and shine.

"Oh dear." He spoke as he walked up to her taking his lollipop out. "What is a young dove like yourself sitting out here all alone and crying none the less?" He asked taking a seat beside her in the cool concrete sidewalk.

Brie shook her head, "It's nothing." She told him not wanting people getting into her business.

"Uh-uh." He told her. "I'm not taking that for an answer. You're sitting outside at night all by yourself with a river of tears flowing down your cheeks. Something is clearly wrong. So you better start talking because I'm not leaving until you do." He told her. "If someone hurt a pretty bird like you I guess I'm just gonna have to kick some ass."

Brie managed a small smile through the flow of tears. She wiped some away as she looked for at the British man. "My fiancé, well ex-fiancé just pretty much told me its completely over, and that he wouldn't take me back." She told the British man.

"What in the bloddy hell is this man's deal?" He wondered aloud slightly irritated that someone would break this beautiful young girl's heart. "You're to beautiful a girl to be a crying mess."

"I wasn't completely honest with him. It was something to do with my past." She began to explain, but she honestly didn't know why she was opening up to a complete stranger. Maybe it was because she was really upset and just wanted someone to talk to, but she had to admit opening up just a little bit was helping the tears slow up and she was starting to feel a little bit better. "He found out through a bad situation and it really upset him."

Adam nodded, "I understand the dishonest part, but it was your past so that shouldn't have anything to do about you guys' future together. The past is the past and that's where it stays."

Brie nodded, "I think what pissed him off the most was the fact that my past involved is best friend."

"Well, whatever the story is it's still your past and he should realize that." He told her. "Why don't you ride with me and my crew tonight." He offered. "We have lots of fun and it will help get your mind off of things for a bit."

Brie shook her head, "I dunno." She said. "I really shouldn't."

"Oh come on." He smiled. "It'll be lots of fun. Trust me." He said as he stood to his feet and held his hand out for her to take.

She was hesitant a minute before she finally agreed to take Adam up on his offer. She grabbed a hold of his hand. He smiled as he gently pulled her to her feet. "Now lets dry those tears." He said as he used his thumbs to wipe away her warm tears. "That's better." He smiled as he slid the rose that was in his hand into the side of her hair behind her ear.

Brie smiled, "Thank-you."

Adam nodded, "A beautiful bird like yourself shouldn't be left to her tears especially alone." He told her.

"I got to get somethings before I go." She said walking towards the door. "You want to come inside with me?" She asked.

"Do you want me too?" He asked.

"I do." She nodded.

"Alright then." He said as he opened the door for her. The two of them walked inside the building, and began walking down the hall towards Hunter's office so she could collect her purse.

"I'm gonna be riding with a friend tonight." She informed her father as she walked in and saw him filing some paperwork.

Hunter nodded, "Okay." He replied, "How'd your talk with Seth go?"

Brie shook her head, "It's over." She told him as she turned around and quickly left before the tears started up again. Hunter watched as his daughter quickly left. He sighed as the door shut behind her. He stood up and began walking to the door. He decided to have a talk with Seth himself.

"Let's go." She told Adam as they hurried down the hall trying leave as quick as she could before the tears broke free again. Halfway down the hall the locker room door swung open and out walked Seth. He was freshly showered his hair still dripping wet. He was in a pair of black shorts and a royal blue t-shirt with his gym bag over his shoulder. The two of them made brief eye contact as she and Adam walked past. He watched them curiously as they left out the back doors. Had she really moved on that quick, or had she an Adam had a thing going on before everything went down? He quickly pulled his phone out his pocket and started typing a text to Brie when Hunter stepped out into the hall.

"Perfect." He called out with a smile. "Just the guy I was looking for."

Seth looked up and saw Hunter. Remembering what he said Seth began looking around to see if anybody else was around. He then pointed to himself.

"Yes you." He nodded, "Come here I want to talk to you."

Seth slid the phone back into his pocket and walked over to Hunter. They walked into the office and Hunter shut the door. "You want to help me file some paperwork?" He asked looking over his shoulder at Seth.

"You still want me to help you after everything that happened between Brie and I?" He asked pulling a seat up next to Hunter and sat down.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Seth nodded as he started sliding folders alphabetically into the Hunter's briefcase. "What is there to talk about?" He asked.

"Brie told me you guys had a talk earlier tonight." He said looking over at Seth as he handed him another stack of folders.

"Yeah we did, what about it?" He asked sliding them in order into the briefcase.

"She said it didn't go well." He said still looking at Seth. "She said it was really over between the two of you."

Seth felt a lump in his throat as he thought about the conversation he and Brie had earlier in the night. He also felt his eyes burn as the salty tears began to rise. He tried to keep his emotions in check by fighting back the tears and that uncomfortable lump in his throat. He zipped up the briefcase and laid it in front of Hunter as he slowly looked up meeting the cerebral assassin's gaze. Hunter noticed how quiet Seth got and also noticed the glassy appearance in the younger man's eyes, but decided not to dig into that, at least not yet.

"Yeah." He quietly replied the tears getting harder to fight, and not wanting Hunter to see any tear shed he quickly looked down at the desk.

"Why?" Hunter asked as he noticed a single tear roll down Seth's cheek. "She loved you like nothing I've ever seen. You were her world."

"I know." He nodded as a few more tears fell from his face. "And she we my everything too."

"So why'd you break it off?"

"She lied to me about Dean." He replied finally looking up to meet Hunter's eyes.

"Is it really the lying?" He asked. "Or is it the fact that she used to date Dean because she technically never lied to you. She never messed with Dean while you two were together. She was too in love with you to cheat."

Seth nodded, "Yeah. It's more so the fact she's been with Dean."

"You know Seth when Brie dated Dean it was before you and him ever met. It was before the shield was born, and it was before you and Brie ever got together."

Seth nodded. "Yeah."

"You still love her?" Hunter asked.

"Always." He replied. "She means everything to me."

"So why don't you try and make things happen again?"

Seth shook his head, "I think so." He said. "She's already moved on." He repied sadly.

"What?" He questioned, "She wouldn't not that fast. You meant so much to her."

He shrugged, "I dunno I saw her leave with that new guy Adam Rose."

"That idiot?"

"Yeah." He replied as he stood to his feet and began walking towards the office door. "I'll see you tomorrow boss." He said as he walked out the office and out of the building.

Adam led Brie to his bus helped her up the stairs. The bus was decked out with psychedelic lights and music. There were a few girls and some other guys sitting in the back having a few drinks when they saw Adam and Brie walk in.

"Guys!" Adam called to his bus mates, "I'd like you to meet.." He paused realizing he never got the girl's name. "I'm sorry love I never get your name." He whispered into her ear.

"Brie." She replied.

He nodded, "Guys I'd like you to meet Brie." He said leading her to the table in the back where everyone was sitting having some drinks. "Pop her a couple boys she just went through a break up she needs to let loose a bit and get her mind off of things." The guys were quick to pop open a drink for her as she an Adam sat down at the table. "Enjoy dove." He told her as she picked up the bottle and took a sip. "We're gonna have all sorts of fun tonight." He told her. Brie nodded and gave a small smile as she took another sip.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delayed update guys. I've been pretty busy. I just hope the chapter was well worth the wait and I hope I don't disappoint. I also want to thank you guys for the reviews. I love hearing from my readers. So we see that Adam has come into the picture. What are his plans? Is he going to be a big player? I don't know.**

 **Chapter 26**

It had been a long night of partying and drinking for Brie. She had to have had four beers and maybe a few shots. She was definitely feeling the alcohol. Things were spinning and she was stumbling but she was having fun. Adam's next stop was a club. He figured Brie would have some fun, and while he's at it slip her a couple more drinks. Adam, Brie, and the others walked into the club, although Brie more so stumbled.

"I'll be back love." He told Brie has he walked to the bar where fellow wrestler Dean Ambrose was sitting.

"Adam, what's up man?" Dean asked as Adam stood at the bar waiting to be served.

"Just letting my lady have some fun." He smiled as he put in an order for himself and Brie. "She's had pretty rough day."

"I didn't know you had a girl?" Dean questioned suddenly interested.

"No it's not like that." He replied. "Maybe one day though." He said as the drinks were slid over to him. "She's pretty hot." He said as he took out a hidden flask and added some hard liquor to Brie's drink.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned again, "Where is she?" He asked.

"The beautiful brunette over there dancing up on my man over there." He said pointing over to Brie. Adam was about to walk off with the drinks when Dean saw the girl he was talking about. He also recalled the hard liquor he added to her drink.

"Whoa." He said as he grabbed Adam's arm. "Don't you think she's drunk enough?" He asked looked out for Brie's well being.

"Nah she can take some more."

"You're just trying to fuck her aren't ya?" Dean asked quickly getting angry with Adam.

"Well that was part of the plan." He smiled, "You know how it is." Dean was offended and quickly knocked both drinks out of his hands. "The fuck is your problem?" Adam snapped.

Dean stood to his feet toe to toe with Adam. "You fuck with her and you'll have fucked up face courtesy of me."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do to who I want when I want?" He asked angrily. "Wait are you the guy who broke her heart today? Because if you are well I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

"No, I'm not, but even if I was I'd like to see you try and kick my ass." Dean told him, "Actually I'm not going to give you any chance to fuck with her because she's leaving with me." He said as he walked through the crowd of people and grabbed Brie's arm. "Come on." He told her as he pulled her outside.

"Dean?" She questioned with a drunken giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the hotel you're drunk out of your god damn mind. You're lucky I was there because that Adam guy was about to fuck you up, and I wasn't going to let him and I'm sure Seth wouldn't like that."

"Fuck Seth!" She yelled. "He broke off or engagement. I don't give a shit what he thinks.

Dean rolled his eyes as he led Brie to his rental. "You know you don't mean that. You're just drunk." He said as he opened the door and sat her inside and shut the door.

"Fuck you too." She said as he got into the opposite side of the car and started it up.

"You're such a doll when your drunk." He sarcastically stated driving away. Brie made a mimicking face as she turned to look at Dean.

"I was fine until you came and started dragging me out." She yelled. "I'm a god damn adult Dean. I can fucking take care of myself."

He looked over at Brie and gave her a 'we'll see about that' kind of look. "You'll thank me later." He told her as he turned back to look at the dead road ahead of him. Brie said nothing more until she felt suddenly queasy.

"Pull over." She said trying to hold everything down.

"What?" He asked. "Why?"

"Just fucking do it Dean!" She yelled. He slowly pulled off onto the side of the road. Brie opened the door just in time before her contents exploded out of her mouth. Hearing all of the coughing and gagging turned his stomach. He never saw Brie so drunk in the entire time he'd known her. He also knew she had to have more than just a few beers, but he wouldn't bother with that tonight. Tonight she just needed to sleep and rest. Once Brie had finished throwing everything up she pulled herself back into the car and shut the door.

"You going to be okay?" He asked as Brie released a heavy breath and sat back in her seat.

"Fine." She simply stated as she closed her eyes. Dean nodded as he slowly pulled back onto the road.

It wasn't long after that, that Brie fell asleep. Dean pulled up at the hotel and parked the car. He knew she was going to be out for awhile. He walked around to the other side of the car and gently pulled her out, and carried her inside the hotel and to his room. Luckily with it being so early in the morning not many people saw him carrying a young lady to the elevator. It beeped and he quickly walked into the opened doors. He pressed the button to close the doors before anyone else could get in. A few minutes later they were on his floor and he walked down the hall towards his room. Once at his door he resituated Brie so he could pull the key card out his back pocket. He slid the card in and waited for the indication that it was unlocked.

Once he walked inside he laid her down on his bed, gently placing her head on the pillow. He slid off her pumps and walked over to his bags. He pulled out a t-shirt of his and placed the shoes on the dresser. He then walked back over to her to Brie and began to quickly but nimbly undressed her down to just her bra and panties. Ignoring his urges to touch her body the way he used to he quickly slid his shirt over her head.

"Sleep well Brie." He told her as he pulled the covers back and tucked her in. On the way over to the closet he pulled out an extra blanket and laid her clothes on the dresser and walked over to the couch where he decided to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Morning had dawned and Dean was awake before Brie. He decided not to wake her and let her wake herself. He decided to take a shower and then order room service breakfast for the both of them. He knew she probably wouldn't feel up to doing much today, so he wasn't going to push her. He folded up the blanket he used and laid it on the couch before walking over to his bag. He pulled out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

It was a quick shower. He quickly got dressed and made a call for room service. He also started up some coffee for Brie when she did finally wake up. He walked over to his bag again and pulled out some Tylenol for her. He was going to start up a hot bath for her but remembered her bags were still with Adam. He slipped on a pair of shoes and left the room. He stepped outside and saw Adam's bus. He walked up the steps to the bus and saw Brie's things. Everybody was still asleep so he was extra quiet as he walked into the bus and grabbed her things.

A few minutes later he was back at his room. Brie was still asleep. He walked back into the bathroom and began to run a hot bubble bath for her. Once that was set up for her he poured her a cup of black coffee and a small paper cup of water. Brie slowly began to stir. She groaned at how bright the room was and covered her face with a pillow.

"What the hell?" She groaned. "My head hurts so bad." She complained. "Am I dead?"

Dean smiled at her comments as he pored her a cup of black coffee. He grabbed the Tylenol and cup of water. "No you're not dead." He told her as he turned around and started walking over to her. "Just hung over." He said taking a seat beside her.

Startled by a voice answering her back she pulled the pillow off her head and squinted from the bright room and saw Dean sitting next to her. She didn't know that she wasn't alone. "You may need this." He told her as he handed her the pills and a cup of water.

"Dean?" She questioned. "Why are you in my room?" She asked as she took the pills and a few gulps of water.

"You're in my room." He corrected her. Suddenly nervous about what had happened the night before she pulled the covers off of her and saw she was wearing one of his wrestling shirts. Her mouth agape as thoughts started running through her head. She looked up to meet his gaze.

"We didn't?" She questioned.

Dean shook his head, "Don't worry." He told her. "We didn't do anything." He told her as he stood up and propped himself up on the dresser. "You were pretty fucked up last night, and I was worried about you, and that Adam guy you were with was trying to get inside you. I wasn't going to let him disrespect you like that." He said looking over at Brie.

Brie didn't know what to say about Dean's kindness. She was speechless. "Why are you all of a sudden being so nice to me." She asked.

"We'll discuss that later." He told her walking back over to the bed. "Right now you got a hot bubble bath waiting for you." He said as he grabbed her hand and walked her into the bathroom. "I'll let you get settled in the bath before I bring you your coffee."

Brie nodded as Dean began walking out the bathroom. "Hey." She called. "Thanks." She smiled as he turned around to face her.

"You're welcome." He nodded with a small smile before turning around and walking towards the dresser. A few minutes later he grabbed the cup of coffee and walked back to the bathroom. He placed a gentle knock on the door before speaking. "Is it alright for me to give you the coffee?"

"Yeah." She replied allowing Dean inside the bathroom.

"Take your time." He told her lying the coffee on the side of the tub. "I ordered room service for breakfast."

Brie nodded, "Okay." She smiled. "Thank-you." He returned the small smile before turning around and leaving the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later breakfast had been arrived and Brie got out the tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it as she stepped out and walked over to her bag. Dean was sitting at the table when she walked out. He watched her as she picked up her bag and placed it on the bed as she searched through it for a pair of clothes.

"You feeling any better?" He asked.

Brie nodded, "Yes." She smiled. "Thank-you." She said as she walked back to the bathroom and got dressed for breakfast. she re-emerged from the bathroom with a pair of black dress jeans and a red blouse with a pair of black dress boots. She then walked over to the table and sat down in front of Dean as she opened up her tray. It was her favorite. She looked up at Dean with a big smile. "You remembered?"

Dean nodded, "I never forgot." He told her with a smile.

She looked at him curiously as she started to slowly eat her breakfast. "So back to my question from earlier." She said taking a sip from her orange juice. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

Dean sighed as he placed his cup of juice down and sat back in his seat. "I know I haven't been the nicest person towards you or Seth since the two of you started working together, and when I found out the two of you had something going on I went full on rage mode. I guess it upset me to know that you had moved on with your life and I hadn't. I figured if I couldn't move on you shouldn't either, so I made you guys' life a living hell. I wanted so badly for your relationship to fail. I wanted you to come crawling back to me. Selfish and assholeish I know, and after sitting down and thinking about everything I knew it wasn't and would never be me that you wanted. I was actually going to find you and apologize for how I had behaved over the months."

"Is all this you've been doing for me a way to say that you're sorry?" She asked.

Dean nodded, "It's not what I had in mind, but last night I saw how vulnerable you were with everything you had just gone through with Seth, and I didn't want that fucking douche bag to take advantage of you." He said looking up from his plate to Brie's eyes. "Especially not in the state of mind you were in last night."

Brie nodded, "Thank-you Dean." She smiled. "I was lucky you were there last night. Because if it weren't for you I would have probably made one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

Dean nodded as he picked up his glass of juice, "You're welcome." He replied as he took a sip of juice. Brie smiled once more as she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"All is forgiven." She said as he slowly hugged her back. She pulled away from the hug and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"To the arena." She told him. "Got lots of work to do." She said as she opened the door.

"You need me to take you up there?" He asked.

"No I can ride with mom or dad whoever I see first." She said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked the last chapter. I thought it'd be nice to have a sweet chapter before chaos, craziness, and the unfortunate unexpected. Anyway here it is. I hope you like it and I hope to hear from you and your thoughts. Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 28**

Brie didn't catch a ride with her parents but she did hitch a ride with some of the girls. She walked into the arena and headed straight for her dad's office. She pushed open the cracked door and stepped inside. Hunter looked up from his desk and saw his daughter making her way over to his desk.

"Daddy can we talk?" She asked taking a seat in an empty seat in front of him.

"I wanted to talk to you too." He said as he laid his pen down and looked up at his daughter. "But I'll let you begin." He said folding his arms across his chest as he slowly leaned back into the seat.

"Okay?" She replied curiously. "I wanted to talk to you about Dean."

"What about him?" He asked staring hard at his daughter.

"I know you and mom suspended him indefinitely, but I was wondering if you could bring him back."

"Why the sudden change?" He asked curiously. "Did you mess around with him last night too?"

Brie was shocked by her dad's comment, "What? No!" She shook her head.

"Mmm..kay." He nodded, "So why do you want him back?"

"Because we talked this morning and he apologized." She said. "For everything that he's done over the months."

"Has he apologized to Seth?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"I'm glad he apologized to you but he still owes another person an apology. He will not be allowed to come back until he apologizes to Seth as well. So you better find out." He told her. Brie nodded as she pulled her phone out and began typing a text to Dean. "Now about last night." He began as she was texting away on her phone. "I heard you were out with Adam. What's up with that?"

Brie looked up to her father's gaze, "How'd you know?" She asked cautiously.

Hunter shrugged, "Doesn't matter." He replied. "What matters is that you were messing around with Adam Rose."

"If your worried that something happened it didn't. We went out for some drinks that was it." She told him.

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Nothing happened I swear."

"Fine." Hunter nodded, "I believe you, but good luck convincing Seth that nothing happened."

"Seth has nothing to do with this." She snapped. "He's the one who broke off our engagement. We're not together anymore so it shouldn't matter what I do." She said as she stood to her feet and started walking away. "I'm sure he's the one who told you." She said looking back at her father. "He's the only one who saw us leaving together."

"He was really upset last night." Hunter told her as she stood in front of the door. "He still loves you Brie."

"Well if he loves me so much he should of left the past in the past and not let what happened between Dean and I ruin what he and I had. It was before him and before the shield."

Hunter nodded, "I agree, but you have to look at it from his side too Brie. Dean is a brother to him. The fact his fiancé had an emotional connection with his brother was a bit hard swallow. In his eyes it's like he was marrying his brother's girlfriend."

Brie had nothing to say her father had a point. She turned around and walked out of the office doors.

Later that afternoon Seth was walking out into the lobby getting ready to leave for the arena when Dean walked into the lobby. He was returning from grabbing a bite to eat. The two made eye contact before Dean spoke up. He recalled the text he recieved from Brie earlier.

"Uh Seth?" He said stopping as the younger man walked past. "You...you got a minute?" He asked nervously.

"Make it quick." He told him as he stopped and turned to face his former friend. "I'm running late. I was supposed to be at the arena an hour ago."

Dean nodded as he cleared his throat. "Look man I just wanted to apologize for everything. I've been a dick over the last few months and especially since you and Brie got so close. I was jealous. I thought if I hadn't moved on Brie shouldn't either. It was selfish and I was wrong for that. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused for you both, and I feel terrible that I ended you guys' engagement/relationship whatever you wanna call it." He said spilling everything he felt out at one time. "I'm really sorry man."

Seth nodded. He hadn't heard such honesty come out of Dean's mouth in a very long time. "Thank-you." He nodded.

"So the past is the past then?" Dean asked. "We can move on and try and be friends again?"

Seth nodded, "We can try." He replied. "Just as long as you apologize to Brie."

"I already have." He said.

Seth nodded as he looked at him suspiciously. "When did you see her?" He asked.

Dean scratched his head. He didn't do anything wrong but he wasn't sure how Seth would see it. "Last night."

"Last night?" He asked curiously. "She was with Adam last night."

Dean was now curious, "How'd you know that?"

Seth rolled his eyes. They were getting so off topic. "I saw them leave the arena together."

Dean nodded, "Well Adam wasn't playing nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Adam was getting Brie completely shit faced so he could have his way with her. She has been in a vulnerable state since the two of you split and he was going to take advantage of that and try and get her so fucked up he could sleep with her and she wouldn't remember it."

"And where do you play a role in this?" He asked angrily.

"I was in the club that they were at. I ran into Adam found out everything I just told you." He replied. "I wasn't going to let that fucker mess her up. She left with me."

"So you could fuck her instead?" Seth snapped.

"No shit head." He replied his tone of voice rising too. "So she wouldn't get hurt."

Seth huffed and shook his head. "I should of known. He said. " I should if known you'd take advantage if you were given the opportunity."

"Did you not just hear a word I just said?"

Seth nodded, "I heard you." He said, "But I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth especially when it comes to Brie." He said as he turned and started walking out the hotel.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Seth?" He asked as he watched the younger man leave the building towards the main street. He noticed a car quickly approaching from the opposite way. "Seth!" He yelled. "Look out!" He yelled causing a scene and many witnesses to see as a speeding car rapidly approaching the young man. Seth turned around just as the car was only feet away. He looked at the driver like a deer caught in headlights. He was too scared to move and even if he tried to move he wouldn't make it out of the way in time. It was only mere seconds after that, that the car crashed into him. Dean cringed and turned his head and closed his eyes tightly as he heard the loud thud of Seth's body hitting the car. The driver didn't stop as he continued on followed by several cop cars. The driver drove off with the poor unfortunate victim on the hood of his car a good two feet before his body slid limply off into the side of the road. A couple of the cops stopped next to Seth's body as the others continued on to get the runaway driver. "Fucking hell, Seth!" Dean yelled pushing all hatred and frustration aside as he ran outside to the younger man's unconscious busted up body. He tried to push his way towards his former partner/ ex friend whatever you wanted to call it, but the cops kept holding him back and pulling him away. "Let me see him!" He yelled at the cops as he tried once again to push his way through causing ba bigger scene to unfold. People filing out of all surrounding buildings to see what the commotion was about. "He's my brother god damn it!" As he continued to try and pull away from the cops towards Seth.

A few minutes later the ambulance showed up. The medical personnel pulled out the stretcher and carefully placed him on top of it and strapped him in. As they were about to load him up Dean was finally released and rushed over to the ambulance. "Let me go with him." He said to the paramedic. "Please."

"Who are you?" He asked as he and his partner loaded the stretcher back into the ambulance.

"His brother." He quickly replied. "I want to know he's going to be alright."

"Hurry up!" The man said. "We got to get him to the hospital immediately."

Dean nodded as he jumped up into the back. "Thank-you." He said as he shut the door behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Wow guys thanks for the reviews! I guess I surprised a lot of people, but that's what makes a story so great. You think you know where it's headed and then boom a surprise or a shocker awaits you and knocks your socks off. Well again I want to thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. I love hearing from my readers. Thanks so much guys and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 29**

Once at the hospital they showed Dean to the waiting room as the ran tests, scans, and xrays. He was pacing the waiting room a nervous wreck when he pulled out his phone pulling at his light brown locks when he decided to inform Brie about what happened.

Brie looked down at her phone. The show was about to start in thirty minutes and their main event wasn't even there. Panicking she burst into her dad's office. "Have you guys heard from Seth?" She asked. "He's the main event and he's not here. The show starts in thirty minutes."

"You mean he's still not here?!" Hunter yelled.

"No!" She replied, "And I haven't heard anything." She said as she pulled her phone out the back pocket of her black dress jeans. She was scrolling through her contacts about to call Seth when Dean's name flashed across her screen. She sighed heavily she didn't have time to talk to him. She had to find out where Seth was. After contemplating on whether or not to answer she decided to accept the call. Maybe he knew whether Seth was. She doubted it, but decided to answer anyway. "Hello?" She answered a bit flustered.

"Brie!" He answered his voice sounding uncredibly desperate. Something was wrong and she sensed it.

"Dean?" She asked carefully and cautiously. "I can hear it in your voice. What's wrong?" She asked also noticing from the corner of her eyes that her dad was now curious as well. His eyes were fixed in her waiting to hear what he assumed to be bad news.

"Uh.." He began as he scratched his head nervously. "There has been a bit of a problem."

"What? What do you mean?" She asked finally meeting her dad's gaze.

"Seth had a little accident." He said as he ran a nervous hand through his curly light brown locks.

Brie felt her heart drop. The only thing she could think about was what happened to him and if he is okay. "Little? How little?" She asked curiously.

"He was hit by a car earlier this evening."

"Oh god." She mumbled placing a hand over her heart gripping the fabric her blouse was made from. She was gripping her blouse so tight that her knuckles were white. After a moment of silence she spoke again her voice a bit louder and a bit harsher. "What the fuck Dean that not a little accident." She almost yelled. Another moment of silence swept over them before she spoke again. "Is he alright?" She asked her voice softening as her hand slowly dropped to her side. Hunter was now beyond curious he was desperate to know what his daughter and Dean were talking about. He had a feeling it was about Seth, but what was it. Obviously bad, but how bad? He just wished the phone call would end already.

"I dunno." He replied. The silence on the other line only meant that Brie wasn't happy with his response. "I wish I could offer better news, but they're working on him now." He told her. "It shouldn't be too much longer before I hear something." His voice trailed off before he spoke again. "At least I hope." He added trying to give Brie some sort of hope.

Brie nodded, "I'll be down in a minute. Just let me talk to my dad." She said as she looked over at her dad and saw the look on his face. He wanted to be let in on shat was happening.

"Aright Brie." He said as he saw the double doors open and a short curvy red headed nurse came out and began walking towards him. "I'll see you in a bit." He said as he ended the call.

"Are you here for Mr. Rollins?" She asked looking up at Dean.

"Yeah." He replied sliding his phone into is side pocket. "Is he alright?"

She gave him a small smile, "He's fine for now." She said. "Follow me." She said as she led him through the double doors.

"What do you mean for now?" He asked as he continued to follow the nurse down the hall.

"Your friend is quite lucky." She said looking back at him. "Lucky for him he only suffered a broken arm, a broke leg, a few bruised ribs, a concussion, and some cuts, scrapes, and bruises."

"Lucky?" Dean questioned. "How is that lucky?"

"It could have been worse. He could have died." She told him as she stopped at Seth's door.

"You never did answer me." Dean reminded her. "What do you mean he's okay for now?"

"I meant his pain is under control for now." She told him. "He's on heavy pain medication as well as some sedatives." He should be out for a while. "Once he wakes he'll probably need some more pain meds." She said opening the door. "You may go in." She said stepping aside. Dean looked at her nervously as he stepped inside.

The sight before him was stomach turning and heart wrenching. The younger man's face was battered, torn up, and bruised. His left arm was heavily wrapped and placed in a cast, as well as his left leg. Dean slowly started walking over towards the bed. "I thought you said he was okay?" He asked looking back at the nurse.

"He is." She replied with a nod.

"But he's got oxygen through his nose." He pointed out as he looked down at the man before him.

The nurse nodded. "It's only temporary." She told him. "Once he wakes up we can remove it." She told him. "If you need anything just give me a call."

Dean nodded, "I will." He quietly replied as he took a seat next to the bed. It wasn't long after that, that Seth began to stir a little and started mumbling some unknown words, but Dean did hear the word Brie escape his mouth.

"Brie." He mumbled again. Dean looked over at his former friend and noticed the distressed look on his face. Dean didn't know how to respond, but he kept hearing Seth call her name.

"She's on her way man." Dean spoke softly. "She'll be here soon."

"So what's happening?" Hunter asked his daughter who quickly ended her call with Dean.

"Seth's not making it tonight." She replied as she frantically looked for her purse. "I got to go." She said grabbing her purse.

"Wait! What happened?" He asked standing to his feet. "Why can't he make it?"

"Seth had an accident." She told him as she headed for the door. "Some asshole ran him over."

"What?" Hunter was in disbelief. "I'm gonna sue that fucker for all damages done to him and then some." He said as he sat back down in his chair. "Is he alright?"

"I dunno." She replied. "I'm about to find out." She said walking out the door. "I'll call you once I know what's going on." She said. Hunter nodded as he picked up his phone and started making some calls.

Once she was at the hospital she called Dean. He told her what floor and what room number. When she got to his room Dean was standing up next to a chair as the nurse was taking vitals and marking them on her chart. She was horrified by the sight in front of her. Her ex fiancé's face was unrecognizable. So many cuts, scrapes, and bruises littered his face. His handsome features hidden underneath shades of red, purple, green, and yellow as well as a small oxygen tube running through his nose. Her eyes shifted from his face to his broken arm and broken leg that were wrapped tightly and casted up. She never in a million years thought she'd see the love of her life so frail and so weak.

"I got here as soon as I could." She said once the initial shock wore off and she walked over to Dean giving him a quick hug. "So how is he?" She asked as they pulled away and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"He's doing okay. He's got a broken leg and arm. A few bruised ribs and a concussion other than that he's doing alright." He told her as the nurse turned around and smiled at Brie.

"You must be the young lady he's been asking for." She said walking over towards the door.

"What?" She questioned looking over at Seth.

Dean nodded as he looked over at Brie. "He's been calling for you all evening Brie."

The nurse smiled. "I'm sure he'd be happy to know that you're here." She said with a nod before stepping back into the hall. Brie was surprised that he was calling out for her. She placed her purse down on the counter before walking over to him and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh baby." She quietly spoke as she took his good hand into her's. "I'm so sorry about everything." She said and Dean cleared his throat trying to get her attention.

"I'll be outside in the waiting room." He said once she looked up. Brie nodded and Dean walked out and took a seat in the waiting room, so Brie could have some alone time with her ex-fiancé.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Look at you." She spoke quietly as she looked at all this cuts, scrapes, and bruises on his face. Some from his fight with Dean that got reopened from the accident. "All of this could have been avoided if I had just told you about Dean from the beginning." She said tears began to pool at the rims of her eyes as she brushed back some of his hair that was stuck to side of his head. "Maybe you and Dean would still be friends and you and I would still be getting married." She said as she returned her gaze to Seth's pale cut and bruised up face. "You don't realize how short your time is on this earth until situations like this occurs. You could have been taken from me." She said as she blinked away a few tears. "I've missed you so much. I've literally been a wreck since we parted, making bad choices, hanging out with the wrong people. You've kept me in line babe, ever since we got together. I don't know what I would have done if you were taken from me. I love you Seth. I love you so much." She said her voice cracking as she slowly stood up to her feet and bent over a kissed his busted lips.

Seth had been awake ever since he heard her voice for the first time when she walked in. He heard everything she had said to him. He felt her hand brush against his head when she pushed back his hair. He missed her touch. It took everything he had not to touch her back, but once he felt her soft warm lips brush against his, he couldn't hold back any longer. It hurt like hell but he started to slowly kiss her back.

Brie suddenly felt Seth's lips move across her's. Surprised she quickly pulled away and looked down at the man beneath her who's eyes slowly opened to meet her's. "Seth?" She questioned her eyes tearing up once again.

"Yeah." He replied softly using his good arm to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked not taking her eyes away from his.

"Ever since I heard your sweet voice enter my room." He smiled. "It took everything I had not to crack a smile. I wanted to see the look on your beautiful face when I did finally surprise you.

Brie smiled softly. "Always a flatterer."

"Only for you baby." He replied as he slid his hand through her hair stopping at the back of her head as he gently pulled her down towards him until their lips were touching. He kissed her softly at first until he felt her lips moving across his, reawakening his true feelings for her once again. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Brie felt that sudden rush along with the rise of her body temperature. It felt like their first kiss all over again. "Oh Brie." He spoke quietly as they slowly pulled away. "I've missed you baby." He smiled as he pulled her into another quick kiss. "I've missed you so fucking much." He said as he pulled her into a harder more passionate kiss. "I'm sorry for doing what I did." He told her as he looked up into her bright blue eyes as he raised his good hand and gently placed it on her cheek. "That was the biggest mistake of my life. Brie you're the love of my life. I don't know what I was thinking when I broke of our engagement." He said shaking his head. "Clearly I wasn't in the right state of mind."

Brie noticed in the monitors all the talking had started raising his heart rate. She placed her hand over his and gently held it closer to her cheek. "We have plenty of time to talk about this when you get out of here." She told him keeping an eye on the monitor. "Right now you need to rest." She told him As she pulled away from him.

"Please don't leave me." He begged as she was back to her feet. He was still holding on to her hand with a tight grip.

"I'm not." She replied softly taking a seat in the chair next to his bed. A small smile crossed his face when he heard she was going to stay.

"Thank-you baby." He replied the small smile lingering on his lips.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She returned the smile.

A few minutes later the nurse came back in to check vitals once again. "How are you feeling?" She asked taking blood pressure.

"I'm hurting a little." He replied.

"Well, I'm about to shoot some pain meds into your IV." She said as she began to slowly push the medicine into the IV. "Tomorrow your IV is coming out and we can start oral meds, and by end of the week you should be released." She smiled as she finished giving him the pain medicine and started to remove the oxygen from his nose. "You should be feeling the meds kick in real soon." She told him as she stepped outside into the hallway. It wasn't long after that, that he had fallen asleep once again.

Brie slowly got up out of the chair and left the room headed for the waiting room. She unzipped her purse and pulled out her phone. She decided now would be a good time to call her dad and inform him of what was happening. Dean saw Brie walk out holding the phone to her ear. He was going to go up and talk to her but decided it would be best to wait until she was off the phone.

Hunter was sitting at his desk. He was supposed to be filing paperwork but just couldn't focus on it. He was too worried about Seth and his condition. He still hadn't heard from Brie either and that just made it even harder for him to concentrate. He reopened the folder on his desk and was going to attempt to try and finish paperwork when his phone started ringing. He looked over at the caller ID and saw it was his daughter. He quickly picked up the phone and swallowed hard trying not to sound so anxious.

"Hello?" He answered trying to sound cool and relaxed.

"Hey dad." She replied. "I was calling to update you on Seth and his condition." She told him.

"Well how is he?" He asked closing his eyes hoping to hear good news from his daughter.

"He's doing rather well actually." She replied. A smile painted her face when she heard her dad's sigh of relief. "For getting hit by a car he sustained minimum damage." She told him. "He's got a broken leg and broken arm, some cuts and bruises, a few bruised ribs, and a concussion but other than that he's doing well." She told him with a smile.

"Have you talked to him?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"He's alright then?" He asked. "No memory loss or anything?"

"No dad he's fine." She told him. " The nurse told me they are probably going to be releasing him by the end of the week."

"That's great news." He told her. "But once he gets out you better be helping him." He warned her.

Brie smiled. "I plan on it."

"Alright then I will see you both later." He said. "I'll be there to pick him up when they release him." He said.

Brie nodded. "Alright dad. We'll see you later then." She smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." He smiled as he ended the call and returned to his paperwork, glad to know Seth was going to be alright. Brie slid the phone back into her purse and turned around to see Dean sitting in a chair across from her staring up at her.

"You get to talk to him?" He asked as she walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"Yeah, for a few minutes." She smiled. "Before the nurse knocked him out again with pain meds."

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked as he turned to look at her.

"Sure." She replied meeting his gaze. "I've been such a dick to him lately, and I hate that I have. He's been like a brother to me for as long as I can remember. Do you think he will ever forgive me for all the shit I've done? All the problems I've caused?"

Brie smiled as she pulled Dean into a side hug. "In given time I'm sure he will." She told him with a nod. "Have you tried talking to him?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but he won't hear me out. He gets mad and then walks away." He told her. "Reason I'm asking is because after watching him get hit today, you realize just how fast someone you care about can be taken away. Sure I've been an ass to him but he's still my brother. I just don't want this fighting to continue."

Brie nodded she understood how Dean was feeling. "When he's awake and feeling better try and talk to him again. I'll be right there with you because honestly there is a lot the three of us need to talk about. Clear the air so to speak."

Dean nodded he completely agreed. "Thanks Brie." He smiled pulling her into a side hug.

"Of course." She smiled hugging him back.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It had been a week since Seth's accident. Most of the cuts and scrapes on his face had healed leaving only light red scars the nurse said would eventually fade. His dark purple bruises were beginning to fade as well leaving an ugly shade of greenish yellow.

Seth smiled over at Brie from the center of the bed where she had sat him after his shower. She was busy packing up the small bag of toiletries and clothing that she had brought to him yesterday. Today was the day the nurses and doctors told him that he'd be leaving. Brie had helped Seth with his shower and helped him get dressed so he could leave. They were now just waiting on the doctor to make a final check and bring the discharge papers.

"Thank-you." He told her watching as she continued to pack things up.

Brie smiled as she turned around to face him with a brush and hair tie in her hand. "You're welcome." She told him as she slid into the bed behind him and began to gently brush his hair tying it into a knot in the back.

"I don't deserve your kindness after what I did to you." He said turning his head to the side so he could look at her.

"Of course you do." She said as she placed the brush on the bed and leaned forward so they could see each other better. "If anything I'm the one who should be receiving the cold shoulder." She told him as their eyes met, blue orbs to brown orbs. "I wasn't completely honest with you about Dean, about my past." The mention of Dean's name forced him to turn away. "I'm sorry Seth, I should of told you."

"It's fine." He answered softly as he slowly turned to meet her gaze once again. "The past is the past right?" He smiled softly.

"Right." She replied with a nod, but she still felt bad for lying to Seth. She could still see the pain and hurt in his eyes. She could also see that there was more than just Dean and the past they shared on his mind. "What's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder gently massaging it. "Talk to me."

Seth shook his head as he slowly turned away from her gaze once again. He hated to ask, but he just had to know. "You and Dean, is there anything left between you?" He asked almost scared to hear her response. "Leftover feelings? Anything?" He asked looking back over his shoulder at her.

Brie shifted over a little so she could look Seth straight in the eyes as she spoke. She shook her head, "No." She quietly responded. "It's been you and only you since we got to together. No one would ever take your place. No one old, no one new. I love you Seth."

Seth heard the honesty in her voice and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He also began to feel the temperature around them begin to rise. "I love you Brie. You know that right?" He asked his breathing hasten and the rims of his eyes started to pool with salty tears that began to burn his eyes and blur his vision. Brie nodded as she continued to look deep into his brown orbs. Using his good arm he placed his hand on the back of her head and gently pulled them closer together until their foreheads were touching. "Its always been you from the moment I first saw you and will always be you until the moment I draw my last breath." He told her as he closed his eyes and let a few tears roll down his cheeks. "You're my one and only. Always and forever baby." Brie nodded as she too began to feel the burn of salty tears sting her eyes, and with a single blink the tears began to stream down her cheeks. "No one will ever replace you." He told her as he nudged her forehead with his own so he could see her beautiful blue orbs that were now red from the tears. "No one." He spoke quietly, almost a whisper. A few more tears escaped her eyes and Seth noticed it. He didn't hesitate a bit as he quickly closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was hard, the kiss was passionate, and the kiss was deep. A soft moan escaped from the bottom of Brie's throat as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. and slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could without hurting his arm as she began to kiss him back with just as much fire, passion, and want as him if not more. "So." He spoke breathlessly as they pulled away for air. "Will you forgive me Brie? Will you give me the chance to love you again?"

Brie nodded, "Yes." She replied placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Will you forgive me, Seth?" She asked sliding her hand around to his cheek, cupping it gently. "Will you take me back and give me the chance to show you how deep my love for you goes?" She asked slowly looking up to meet his gaze.

"Of course." He nodded as he ran the back of his hand over her soft cheek before pulling her in for another kiss.

Dean had just arrived back at the hospital to visit Seth and possibly Brie if she was there. He didn't know why she wouldn't be though. He walked into the sliding doors of the hospital entrance. He stopped at the elevator and pressed the button to the floor they had moved Seth to a few days after his accident. A few minutes later he was on the floor and began walking towards his room. The door was cracked and he knocked gently before poking his head in to see Brie and Seth sharing an intimate moment together.

He cleared his throat, "Am I interrupting?" He asked causing the two of them to quickly pull away.

"Kind of." Seth replied staring over at Dean. His tone of voice slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He replied, "I'll just visit you guys when you're released." He said as he was about to step outside and leave.

"No Dean." Brie called as she pushed herself off the bed and stood up. Dean stopped as he turned around to look at Brie and then Seth. "You can stay." She said. "You two I'm sure have lots to discuss." She said pulling a chair up next to Seth's bed. "Now sit." She told Dean as she dragged him by the arm over to the seat. "Now, I'm going to step out and get a drink." She said as she grabbed her purse. "You guys want anything?" She asked.

"No thanks babe." Seth replied. Brie nodded as she looked over at Dean.

"I'm good, thank-you." He replied.

"Alright." She nodded, "I'll be back in a minute."

A moment of silence sat between the two former friends as Brie left. They both knew they had lots on their mind's but neither knew how to start. Dean blew a heavy breath out of his mouth as he placed his hands on his legs and slowly sat forward. He was nervous about talking to Seth, and he knew Brie left so they could clear the air without her getting tossed in the middle of it all. "So." He began looking up at Seth who was still sitting in the middle of bed staring blankly off at the door.

"So what?" He asked tearing his eyes away from the door to Dean.

"You and Brie back together?" He asked.

Seth hated when Dean made small talk, but he knew it probably had a lot to do with the many things that had transpired over the months between them. "Yeah." He responded quickly.

Dean nodded, "Good." He smiled. "I'm glad. I was hoping you two would work things out. You two are made for one another. You belong together."

Seth rolled his eyes, "I know you're not here to make small talk." He said changing the tone of the conversation into something a little more to the point. "So what is it you're here for?" He asked harshly.

"To bury the hatchet." He replied just as harshly as he glared at the younger man. "You wanna get to the point fine." He told him. "We'll get to the god damn point. I try to be nice and you bite my fucking head off every god damn time. I get it you're fucking angry with me, and I don't blame you. I don't blame you one bit. I'm an asshole and I know it. I tried to break you and Brie up because yes god damn it I still have feelings for her, and I always will. She was my first true love." He admitted his voice softening as he spoke of his and Brie's past. "We were together for two years. She was working at headquarters with Vince when I met her. We hit it off easily, and a week after we met and started talking I took her to her first wrestling show. Soon after that we started traveling together to different shows. She enjoyed it so much she asked her parents if she could start helping them out. They thought it was a good idea. It would give her the opportunity to learn how to run the show. It wasn't long after that, that her parents found out that the two of us were dating. They hated it. They fucking hated me. They'd tell her all sorts of fucked up shit to get her to leave me, but she told me she wasn't going anywhere." He said as he began to recall the conversations he and Brie used to have about her parents and what they thought of him. He shrugged as he continued on. "I guess I got too comfortable thinking I had that cat in the bag and that she would never leave me. Well, turns out I was wrong. I ended up going on a European tour. There was an after party that I attended. I got fucked up. I was completely wasted. I met a girl, we hit it off. It wasn't long after that, that we found ourselves in an empty bedroom fucking the shit out of each other. The next morning I was hung over as hell and then I saw a naked a woman beside me that wasn't Brie. I freaked the fuck out. I grabbed my shit and left as quickly as I could. I was hoping that would be a secret she'd never find out about and I tried to forget that it happened. It was going well for me. Brie didn't know and that night never crossed my mind until I received a text from an unknown number. It was from the girl I slept with in Europe. Brie saw it before I did, and she got so fucking angry with me. Screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs asking me who the fuck this bitch was? Why the fuck did I cheat on her? How could I get another bitch pregnant?" He explained his eyes quickly becoming glassy with unshed tears. "She wouldn't let me explain. She wouldn't even let me get a word in without yelling at me, and the next thing I knew was that she was gone. We were over." His voice cracking as he tried to hold back the tears. "I lost the one person I ever loved or cared about." He admitted as he released a breath that he had been holding the entire time he was telling his story. He was relieved that, that burden that had been sitting on his chest for years was now gone and hoped that maybe Seth would see and understand why he did what he did. He still had no right to do what he did but at least maybe Seth would understand and forgive him. "So I'm sorry I have left over feelings. There is just something special about Brie. She's not easy to get over. I'm sure you know that too by now?" Dean stated as he looked up to meet Seth's eyes. The younger man only nodded. "But I promise this to you and Brie, I'm trying to move on. It's hard as hell, but the two of you belong together. You guys are meant to be. Each of you has found your soulmate, and I'm backing down and stepping out of you guys' life." He said as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Dean?" He called out the older man.

"Yeah?" He asked stopping at the door not looking back at Seth

"You don't have to disappear out of our life." He said his voice a lot softer than it had been before the start of their conversation. "We're family bro."

Dean smiled slightly after hearing Seth say that, "Ya mean it?" He asked turning to face Seth.

"Yes." He replied with a small smile of his own. "Now bring it in man." He said motioning for him to come back inside. Dean nodded as he walked back in a pulled Seth into a bro hug. "I honestly didn't know it went so deep with Brie, man." He said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine man." Dean nodded as they pulled away.

"Brothers?" Seth questioned with a smirk.

Dean nodded, "Brothers." He agreed with a smirk of his own and pulled Seth into another quick bro hug.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys they really mean a lot. Seriously guys they do. They make my day! I hoped you liked the last chapter. I'm sure you all did and I'm sure you all like that Seth and Brie are back together and that Seth and Dean made up. Anyway I hope you like this chapter as well, and as always thank-you for taking the time to read my story and I hope to hear from you all.**

 **Chapter 32**

After a minute Seth looked up at Dean curiously, "So whatever happened with this girl? Was she pregnant?" He asked noticing the look on Dean's face he figured maybe he didn't want to talk about it. "I mean if you don't mind my asking."

Deam nodded, "It's fine." He sighed. "I just don't like reliving that night." He told his friend who nodded in agreement. "I kept in touch with her up until her doctor appointment, and if she wasn't pregnant we'd move on with our lives, and if she was pregnant we'd make arrangements for me to see the child and pay child support of course." He said, "but since we had no mutual feelings for each other we weren't going to try and make a marriage work. We agreed it was a one night thing and we made a mistake." He said looking over at Seth. "Anyway she had her doctor appointment a week later and she told me she wasn't pregnant."

Seth nodded, "I bet you were relieved."

Dean nodded, "Yeah. You have no idea how relieved I felt after she told me she wasn't pregnant."

Brie walked back up the hall to Seth's room. "So?" Brie asked cheerfully as she walked in holding three bottles of water in her hands. "How's it going?" She asked handing Dean a bottle water as she walked past him and sat down on the bed next to Seth opening his bottle of water before handing it over to him. "Looks like the tension has slacked."

"It's fine." Seth replied taking a sip of his water. "Everything is fine now."

Brie sighed with relief. "Good I'm glad." She said looking at both Seth and Dean.

"So?" Seth began looking over at Brie and then across at Dean. "What was this whole Adam senario?" He asked curiously but not angry. Dean and Brie exchanged looks. Seth noticed the look the two shared and spoke again. "I'm not gonna get mad."

Dean nodded at Brie letting her know she could start. "Well." She began looking over at Seth. "It was the night after you and I had that talk outside. The night you told me it was over for good." Seth nodded as he looked from Brie's face to the floor. He remembered that night and hated what he did. He hated what he said to her.

"I'm sorry." He quietly apologized for what seemed like the millionth time.

"It's fine babe." She told him as she rubbed his back. Seth slowly looked from the shiny tiled floor to Brie's face. Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile that he returned. "I was so upset that it was over that I couldn't stop crying." Again Seth felt a pang of guilt. How could he have hurt the love of his life so bad. "Adam was getting ready to leave when he heard my sniffles and sobs. He stopped and talked to me. I told him my story and why I was so upset. He offered to take me out and help get my mind off of things. He put on this I'm a nice guy image but really he wasn't." She said looking over at Dean waiting for him to pick up where she left off.

Dean cleared his throat and sat straighter as he took over the story from there. "Yeah. It turns out the guy was the biggest douche bag ever. Bigger than me." He smiled getting a small chuckle from both Brie and Seth. "Anyway Adam brought her into a club. One that I just happened to be in at the time. He came up to the bar ordering some drinks. He and I started talking and he mentioned he had a girl with him. He pointed her out to me and I saw that it was Brie. He picked up the drinks and added some hard liquor to Brie's drink. She was already drunk and I knew right then what he was planning to do, and I'll be damned if I was going to let him fuck her up and sleep with her. I grabbed Brie and we left. I brought her back to the hotel with me and let her rest, and I made sure she was taken care of the next morning. Gave her pills for her hangover and ordered her some breakfast."

Seth look away from Dean over to Brie. "That's the truth?" He asked looking straight into Brie's blue eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded. Seth nodded too as he looked back over at Dean.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you man."

Dean gave a small smile, "I don't blame you for not believing me. I've given you many reasons not to over the past few months."

Another nod, "Thanks for keeping my girl safe. I guess I'll have to have a little talk with Adam myself once I'm better."

"I'll be right there with you bro." Dean nodded. "So how you feeling?" He asked. "You look a hell of a lot better than you did the first night you were here."

"Better." He nodded, "I'm just ready for this shit to come off." He said raising his slinged arm and casted leg."

"It will, and until then at least you got a beautiful nurse to help you once you get released." He smiled looking over at Brie. Seth smiled as he looked over at Brie.

"That I do." He said once again looking into Brie's deep blue eyes. "I may have to play injured a bit longer." He smirked as he raised one eyebrow. Dean smiled and Brie gave Seth a slap on his good arm and rolled her eyes. A light blush colored her cheeks.

"I'm sure you will." She answered.

"You know it." He smiled as he leaned in to give her a kiss. Dean pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Okay." He said as Seth and Brie lip locked in the center of the hospital bed. "I've seen and heard enough." He laughed as he started walking to the door. "I'll call you in a days man to check on ya."

"Alright Dean." He nodded as he and Brie pulled away. "Thanks man."

Dean turned to look at Seth and shrugged. "What are brothers for?" And with that he turned around and walked out the room closing the door behind him leaving just a small crack. Seth smiled as he looked back over at Brie.

"Now where were we?" He asked.

Brie smiled as she bit her bottom lip. "I believe we were right about here." She said as she wrapped her arm around Seth's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

It wasn't soon after Dean left that Hunter pulled up at the hospital. He stopped at the nurse's station and spoke with the doctor about Seth's discharge papers. The doctor and Hunter walked down the hall towards the young man's room. The doctor pushed the door open only to be greeted by Brie and Seth's heated kissing session. It wasn't quite a make-out session but definitely some hardcore kissing. Feelings were definitely being released. Hunter stepped in beside the doctor and cleared his throat. Startled, they quickly pulled apart to see the doctor and Hubter standing at the door.

"Dad?" Brie questioned slightly embarrassed by his intrution. "You're here early. We weren't expecting you until a bit later."

"So it seems." He replied looking at both his daughter and Seth. "Anyway I got Seth's release papers. Have him sign them and we can go." He said as Brie hopped up off the bed and grabbed the papers from the doctor. She then rolled a table over to Seth and handed him a pen. She held the papers down as he signed them. "By the way Seth, none of these bills is coming out of your pocket." He told him.

"What?" He asked looking up at the cerebral assassin. "How is that?"

"The fool that hit you was caught soon after he hit you. His car was smashed several times by on coming traffic on the highway. He died instantly." He began explaining. "I've sued his family for all damages done and then some. Your medical expenses will be coming from their pockets. They fail to pay they not only lose everything that's in their name, they go to jail, and it all goes to you and your medical bills."

Brie smiled as she saw Seth's surprise. "Wow Hunter that's great!" He smiled as he pushed the papers over to Brie. "Thanks so much Hunter. I really appreciate that."

Hunter smiled, "Consider yourself lucky." He said. "Most guys I wouldn't do that for. You're like a son to me. No one hurts my family and gets away with it." He said. "So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good." He nodded. "My leg and arm hurt but other than that I'm doing well. Just ready to get the hell out of this place." He said with a smile.

"Well, that's what I'm here for." He nodded as the doctor collected the papers from Brie.

"I'll be back in a minute with a wheelchair." He said as he left the room.

"Also you and Brie are going to be staying at mine and Steph's guest house until you are well enough to return to the ring."

Seth nodded in appreciation. "Thank-you so much Hunter. This really means a lot."

Hunter gave Seth a smile and nod before heading for the door. "I'm going to drive the car around to the front, and Brie your mom is going to drive your car back to the guest house."

Brie nodded, "Okay." She replied and Hunter left the room.

A few minutes later the nurse came in pushing a wheelchair and some paperwork. Seth looked at the wheelchair like it was a disgrace to the world. Brie grabbed the bag of toiletries and old clothes and wrapped it over her shoulder.

"Do I have to ride out in this?" He asked as Brie helped him up and sat him in the chair. The nurse then handed him the paperwork.

"I'm sorry babe but you're not well enough to walk out." She told him as he reluctantly allowed the nurse to push him out as Brie walked beside them.

"That pack of papers is just tips on self care and exercises to help strengthen you arm and leg. The doctor also wants you to schedule a follow up in three weeks. You also got a perscription for pain medicine in there too. Use as directed and of course don't drink while you are using the medicine." She explained as she wheeled Seth to the SUV outside the doors.

"This your ride?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied as Hunter stepped out and opened the back door for him. Brie placed the bag inside the car and the nurse helped place Seth in the car. "Thank-you." He told the nurse as he got settled into the backseat.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "You all have a good rest of the day."

"You too." Hunter replied and shut the door once Brie climbed in next to Seth.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I was super busy all last week. So I apologize for the delay. Anyway I see people are happy that Seth is finally leaving that crappy hospital. I see you guys are happy that Seth and Brie are back together. Anyway I hope you all like the chapter and thank-you all for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming I love to hear from you all.**

 **Chapter 33**

Three weeks had past since Seth was released from the hospital, and just like they were told they both were staying at Brie's parent's guest house. Brie had been doing all she could to make sure Seth was taken care off. He was definitely getting around a lot better. He was independent as long as he had his crutch and today was his follow up. They were going to see just how much longer he'd be casted up. He hoped not long. He was ready to get back into action. Although he knew even when he was completely healed the trainers and Hunter probably wouldn't allow him back into action at least for another couple weeks.

"You about ready?" She asked as she stepped into the bedroom.

"Yeah." He replied as he grabbed the crutch that was propped up against the bed next to him. "Why so early? He asked. "My appointment is not for another two hours."

"I know." She nodded. "But I figured we could get some lunch before we go."

"That's fine." He agreed. "But before we go come here a minute." He said turning around to look at her.

"What's up? She asked walking over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"I wanted to thank-you for all the help you've been giving me these past few weeks."

"You don't have to thank me for that." She told him. "It's what I want to do."

Seth smiled, "I know, but I still thought I'd thank-you. Also." He said as he moved over towards the nightstand and opened up the drawer. "I want to give you something. Think of it as gift for all that you've done for me the past few weeks." He said as he closed the drawer back and turned to look at Brie. "Hold your hand out." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled back as she held out both hands.

"I just need one babe." He said. "This one works fine." He smiled as he took her left hand and flipped it over so the top of her hand was facing up. They made brief eye contact before he turned his attention back to her hand. "I think you're missing this." He told her as he slid the engagement ring back onto her finger.

Brie could barely contain herself and emotions as he slid the ring back onto her finger. "Seth." She quietly spoke his name. "You mean it?" She asked as a couple tears slid down her cheeks.

He nodded, "Of course I mean it baby." He told her wiping away the tears with his good hand. "Breaking up with you was a stupid mistake. I should have never done it. I love you Brie and I don't want to live without you." He told her as he pulled her into a light kiss. "You know you were the last thing I thought about before I blacked out from that accident. I couldn't help but wonder who'd take my place in your life if something happened. Would it have been Dean, Adam?" He shrugged. "Somebody I don't know."

"No one will ever replace you." She told him as she pulled their foreheads together. "You're too special to be replaced." She said scratching the back of his head with her fingernails. "Do you hear me babe?"

Seth nodded against Brie's forehead. " I love you Brie so damn much." He whispered as he nudged her nose up with his forehead so he could gaze into her eyes.

"I love you too babe." She whispered back.

"I really don't think you understand how much I love you." He told her as started placing small kisses in her jaw line slowly moving down to her neck.

"I have an idea." She replied as she closed her eyes, falling into his kisses taking in how good his lips felt against her neck. It had been so long since they were this intimate that she forgot what it felt like to belong to Seth.

"Screw lunch babe." He told her as he pulled away from her neck to once again gaze into her eyes. "I want you." He told her as he pulled her into another kiss, but this time a lot more powerful and meaningful. Brie nodded as he continued to kiss her. She too wanted him just as bad as he wanted her if not more.

It was a good thing she decided to wear a short sundress today. She knew how difficult it would be to undress herself and him completely as she pulled away from the kiss and slid off her panties before unbuttoning Seth's pants and pulling them down just far enough to expose his throbbing erection before pulling her dress up before crawling back on top and aggressively taking his lips into her's, shoving her tongue into his mouth which she received an approving moan in return. Seth had never seen such an aggressive side to Brie before and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. It wasn't long after that, that Brie shoved him onto the bed and straddled Seth's waist and slid herself down onto his throbbing erection.

"Oh god Brie." He panted as she began to ride him hard.

"You like it?" She asked seductively.

"Hell yeah." He replied. "I wish I could do more for you." He told her.

"Just cum for me baby." She said looking down into his brown eyes as she continued to ride him up and down rotating just right that she had the man beneath her moaning and groaning begging for more.

"Oh god Brie!" He moaned. "I dunno how much longer I can hold on." He told her.

"Don't hold back." She told him as she started riding the hardest she had since they started. "Let it all go." She said as she noticed his breathing getting faster and his breaths getting closer and closer together. "Cum for me baby." She told him again.

"What...what about you?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me Seth." She told him. "This is about you love." She smiled a sweet but seductive smile. "Cum for me." She whispered seductively.

It wasn't long after that, that Seth called Brie's name out in pure pleasure. He thrusted his hips up pushing his self deeper inside of her a few times as he released his seed into her coating her walls with his cum. With each thrust into her he hit her already sensitive sweet spot causing her to have an orgasm of her own as she she cried his name out in pleasure before collapsing into his chest.

"Fucking hell." He painted still trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing." He said as he ran his good hand through her now sweaty matted hair. Brie smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Yes it was." She agreed. After a few minutes of silence and regrouping Brie pulled her head off his chest and looked down into his brown eyes. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded, sliding his good hand into her hair for a second time.

"What if I happened to get pregnant after today?" She asked.

Seth was silent a moment. He wasn't expecting that kind of question. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he didn't want a baby with her. He'd love to have a baby, but he wasn't sure if it was the right time. Although he knew it would never be the right time. No one is ever really ready to have a baby but better to expect it than not to.

Finally he smiled, "I'm all in baby."

Brie smiled, "Really?" She asked. "You'd be okay with it?"

"Of course, because that baby will be the result of how much I love you. How much you mean to me and above all else it shows I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Another smile graced her lips as she bent down so that their lips were touching. "Good." She whispered as she kissed his lips.

"Why'd you ask?" He asked as she slowly pulled away.

"Because." She replied. "When you proposed the first time that was the night I quit my pills."

Seth smiled as he placed his good hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her into a small kiss. "You were already getting ready huh?" He asked with a smile as they pulled away.

"I was." She smiled. "All I wanted was you. I wanted to share my children with you and the rest of my life."

Another smile, "I'm not leaving babe, never ever." He told her as he slid his good hand through her long dark brown hair. "I'm yours until the end."

Brie smiled, "I love you."

"And I love you." He replied giving her a quick peck on the lips. "We better get going." He told her as he gently popped her butt. "Or we're gonna be late."

Brie smiled as she pulled herself off of Seth and stood up on the floor next to the bed. She grabbed Seth's good arm and gently pulled him up so he was sitting up on the edge of the bed. She grabbed his crutch and helped him stand to his feet.

After a fifteen minute drive to the doctor and a thirty minute wait Seth was finally called to the back. Brie followed behind and helped him sit down onto the bed. Brie gave him a small smile as she took his crutch and took a seat in an empty chair across from him. It want long after that, that Dr. Phillips walked inside.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rollins, how are you feeling?" He asked sitting down in the stool across from him.

"Doing pretty well." He replied.

"Good. How is the pain?" He asked typing things into his laptop.

"Better." He nodded. "I still have sharp pains every now and then."

"That's normal." The doctor informed him. "Once the bones are completely healed you shouldn't have the spasms any longer." He said as Seth nodded. "Which brings me to today." He said closing his laptop. "Today we're going run xrays on your leg and arm to see if we have any progress and an estimate on about how much longer you'll need to casts. So are you ready to head down the hall?" He asked. Seth nodded as Brie and the doctor helped him to his feet. "We'll be back in a few minutes...?" He trailed off as he wasn't sure what to call her.

"Brie." She replied.

"Yes thank you." He replied with a smile. "We'll be back in a few minutes Brie." He said as he walked Seth down the hall towards the xray room. A few minutes later just as the doctor had said he and Seth returned. "Once I have looked over and examined the xrays I'll be back in to discuss any progress." He said as he helped Seth back down onto the bed.

"So what do you think?" Brie asked as the doctor shut the door. "Do you think it's any better."

He shrugged. "I dunno." He replied. "I'm not in as much pain anymore. I'm assuming that's a good thing."

Brie nodded, "I hope so."

It wasn't long after that, that the doctor returned with a smile. "Well Mr. Rollins, it looks like your arm is just about completely healed. Probably in about two weeks time that cast will be able to come off."

Seth smiled as did Brie as the two made eye contact, "That's great news." Seth said still a smile on his face. "What about my leg?" He asked.

"It's definitely healed up some but it looks like you still have a little ways to go on that. When you come back in two weeks to look at your arm I'll have a better estimate on how much longer until it is completely healed."

Seth nodded his smile now long gone. He wasn't happy with the results but at least his arm was much better, and more than likely be able to breath once again once they pull that cast off. "Thank-you doc." He said trying to stand back to his feet. Brie grabbed his crutch and helped him pull up.

"We'll see you both back in a couple weeks." The doctor nodded a goodbye as he stepped back into the hall.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate them very much and they motivate me. So is Brie pregnant or not? I guess we will see. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope to hear from you all again. Heads up guys I have about another three possibly four more chapters, so please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 34**

Two weeks had past since Seth had his first follow up appointment. He was sitting in Hunter's office helping the cerebral assassin with some paper work. He and Brie had just returned from his second follow up only a few hours ago. He got some good news but not the news he was hoping for. Yes he was able to have his arm cast removed but not his leg cast. The doctor told him it shouldn't be to much before his leg is completely healed. The doctor scheduled him to return in another couple weeks and by then he should be completely healed and free of casts.

Hunter had just finished his last stack of papers when he looked up at Seth who was seated across from him finishing his own stack of papers with his crutch propped up against the wooden desk. A look of concern crossed the cerebral assassin's face as he watched the younger man close up a folder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as the two of them made eye contact.

"Fine." He replied with a small smile. "I'm just ready for this stupid thing to come off." He said nodding down towards his leg. "I feel so helpless." He told him. "And I'm so ready to get back out in the ring again."

Hunter nodded he understood how Seth was feeling. He had been there before too. "You will." He smiled. "Don't rush it though. We want our star to be completely healed before going out there again." Seth nodded at the cerebral assassin's statement. He just wished the day he could return to the ring would hurry up. A moment of silence past over them before Hunter spoke again changing the subject to something happier. "So how are you and Brie doing?" He asked.

"We're doing good." He smiled. "Did she tell you yet?" He asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Did she tell you that she and I are engaged again?"

Hunter smiled. "No she didn't." He replied. "That's wonderful. I'm so glad to hear that." Seth's smiled widened. "How long?" He asked.

"Two weeks now." He replied.

Hunter smiled, "Seth that's great news."

Seth nodded, "Also I was wondering if I could talk to you about some things?"

"Of course." He replied turning his full attention to the younger man. "What's up?"

"I've been researching beautiful places around the country to have the wedding, and I stumbled across a very beautiful historic park in southern Georgia. I know we have a couple shows down there in about a month. I wanted to take you to this park once we got there, and I wanted your opinion on whether or not she'd like it."

Hunter smiled. "I'd love to see it." He said. "Can I take Steph too?"

"Actually that would be ideal." Seth nodded. "A woman's input would be welcomed." He said as his thoughts drifted to Brie. "I don't want to disappoint her."

Hunter shook his head. "You won't." He said with a smile.

"Thank-you Hunter." He smiled.

Six weeks had past since Seth had his conversation with Hunter about a possible wedding location, and they were down in southern Georgia for a few house shows. Seth was finally cast and crutch free. He had his second follow up a week ago and his leg was completely healed. He was probably the happiest he had been since before his accident. Seth was getting dressed to meet Hunter and Stephanie down in the lobby when he heard what sounded like a cat hacking up a hairball in the bathroom. He began to get concerned because not only had Brie been in the bathroom for a while but the sound coming from inside the bathroom was nerve cringing. He continued to look at the door curiously as he slid his shirt over her head. He heard another hacking sound and slowly walked over to the door. He was about to knock when he heard the toilet flush and the sink running.

"Babe?" He asked as he lightly knocked on the door. "Are you going to be okay?"

Brie opened the door and looked up at Seth and nodded. "Yeah." She replied weakly. "I'll be alright." She said wrapping an arm around his back pulling him into her as she laid her head on his chest. "What are you doing today?" She asked as she closed her eyes. "Are you meeting Dean or something?"

"No, I was going to meet your parents." He said wrapping his arms around her neck as he held her close. "And discuss some things, but if your this sick I can tell them we can do it another day."

Brie shook her head, "No it's fine." She said. "Just go and meet them. I'm just going to rest for a little while and see if this stomach virus goes away."

"You sure babe because I can cancel and stay with you."

"No, it's fine." She said as slowly pulled away and started walking back to the bed. "I'm just going to take a nap." She said as she laid down and pulled the covers over her.

"Okay." He hesitantly responded as he walked over to the bed and gave her a kiss good-bye. "I'll be back in a couple hours. If you need anything or just want me to come back please call me."

"I will." She replied, "I love you."

"I love you too babe." He said as he grabbed his room key and the keys to his car.

A few minutes later he saw Hunter and Stephanie sitting at a small circular table in the carpeted lobby drinking some coffee and began making his way over towards them. Stephanie was the first to see him and then Hunter. Hunter smiled as he stood up from his chair and grabbed the extra coffee they had picked up for him. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming." He smiled as he handed the coffee over to Seth.

"Thank-you." He said as he took the coffee. "Sorry, I would have gotten here sooner but Brie isn't feeling to good."

"What's wrong with her?" Stephanie asked as she stood up from her chair and looked over at Seth.

"I dunno honestly." He shrugged as he took a sip from his coffee. "She woke up sick. She said she thinks it's a stomach virus."

Stephanie looked concerned, "I think I'm going to stay here with Brie and keep an eye on her." She said. "You two go, but remember to send me pictures of this park because I still want to see where you have in mind."

Seth nodded as he reached into his pocket and handed Stephanie the spare room key. "She may be asleep so use this to get in." He told her.

Stephanie nodded as she took the key and started walking to the elevator. Hunter and Seth watched her walk off before turning their attention back to each other. "So you ready to take me to this park?" He asked.

Seth nodded, "Let's go." He said as they began to walk out of the building towards Seth's rental. Stephanie made it to Brie and Seth's floor and made her way down the hall towards their room and quietly slid the key into the door. The light turned green and she quietly stepped inside and shut the door. She walked past the wall and just like Seth had said she was sound asleep on the bed. She laid the key down on the vanity and slowly sat on the edge of the bed next to her daughter. Seth was right she was definitely sick. Her face was very pale and tired looking.

"Brie?" She quietly spoke as she rubbed her daughter's arm that was underneath the covers. Brie soon began to stir under her mom's touch and soft voice, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mom?" She questioned as she tried to adjust her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked. "Seth said you weren't feeling too good today."

"I'm not." She replied. "I woke up sick to my stomach this morning. I had to have been in the bathroom this morning for at least thirty minutes."

"How are you feeling now?" She asked.

"Better." She replied, "But I'm still nauseated and queasy. I don't know what could have made me so sick. I haven't eaten anything unusual or out of the ordinary. " Stephanie nodded and tiny smile graced her lips as she looked away from her daughter to the chair across the room. It was like she knew something Brie didn't. "What?" She asked rolling over onto her back.

"When was the last time you and Seth had sex?" She asked slowly returning her gaze to her daughter.

"Mom!" She replied rather loudly and her tone of voice made Stephanie realize that she had offended her daughter even though she did mean well by asking such a personal question.

"No Brie I'm serious." She replied not taking her eyes off her daughter.

Brie huffed, "A couple nights ago." She replied. "Why?"

"What about the time before that?" She asked.

Another huff. Where was she going with this. "A week or so."

Stephanie nodded, "Have you had your period yet?" She asked.

Brie gazed off as she tried to recall if she had, had her period or not. Her eyes grew wide as she had recalled the last time she had her period. "Shit. I haven't had one in almost two months."

"You need to take pregnancy test." She told her daughter. "You could be about eight weeks along."

Seth had to parallel park across the street from the park. The two of them got out and started walking across the street to the small sidewalk that lead through the middle of the huge historic park. It was lined all the way down with old live oak trees with Spanish moss hanging from the limbs. A nice cool spring breeze blew across their faces as they headed towards the beautiful black fountain in the middle. The closer they got the more beautiful the fountain appeared. The fountain was surrounded by beautiful flowers and a small black gate. Hunter walked around the fountain. He looked satisfied as he made his way back over to where Seth was standing.

"It's a beautiful park." He told Seth. "I'm sure she'd love it. Where did you plan on having the ceremony?" He asked.

"I was thinking." He said as he stood a few feet away from the fountain. "Right here in front of the fountain. My side would be on right and Brie's side on the left. Chairs would be lined up on each side of the walk way."

Hunter nodded, "What about a reception?" He asked.

"It's not to far from here, but its on the river. It's probably about ten to twenty minutes to get there from here. I thought about having it at a hotel inside one of the ballrooms that over looked the river. At night it's breath taking. The back of the ballroom is lined with glass windows and set of double doors that you can step outside and stand over the river. I thought she'd really love that."

"So you want a evening wedding and a nightfall reception?" He asked looking for at Seth who nodded.

"Yeah, but I wanted to know what you thought first before I set up reservations."

Hunter smiled, "I think you did a wonderful job." He said as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the fountain and area around it that Seth wanted to have the wedding. "She's going to love it." He said as he sent the picture over to Stephanie. Seth smiled he really hoped Hunter was right and that Brie was going to love it. "Show me this hotel and ballroom." He said. Another smile crossed Seth's face as he and Hunter began to walk back to the car.

Brie had gotten dressed and she and Stephanie decided to go out to the store and get a pregnancy test. They paid for it and walked into the bathroom. "I'm not sure about this mom." Brie said as she walked to an empty stall and opened up the box. She read directions thoroughly and followed each step to the tee.

"It'll be fine sweetheart." Stephanie replied.

"I knew there would be a chance to get pregnant ever since I stopped taking my pills, but I didn't think it'd be this soon."

"Sometimes it just happens that way sweetheart." She replied. "How do you feel about possibly being pregnant?"

"I don't know." She replied. "Nervous and scared."

Stephanie nodded, "That's natural."

"Will that go away?" She asked as she sat patiently waiting for the results.

"Yes." She said. "That will be replaced joy and happiness."

Time had come and it was time to check the results. She nervously lifted her hand and picked up the test. She looked down at the screen and there was two pink lines sitting there. It was actually happening. She was about to be a first time mother. She was over whelmed with happiness that her eyes teared up. It's what she wanted. She wanted to carry her future husband's baby. She couldn't wait to tell him the news when she saw him again.

The toilet flushed and Brie unlocked the stall carrying her positive pregnancy test. She handed over to her mother who quickly smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Baby that is wonderful." She said rocking her daughter side to side in her arms. "I'm going to be a grandmother." She said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head before slowly pulling away. "I want you to know this." She said looking into her daughter's glassy blue eyes. "I'm going to do what I can to help you and Seth raise this child. I'll be there for you day and night. If you ever need anything before or even after the baby gets here I'll be there no matter what time of day or night. You're my daughter and I want what is best for you and Seth, so please do not hesitate to call me if you need me."

"I won't." She smiled as Stephanie pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head again.

Seth pulled into the parking garage of the hotel over the river. They walked in the rotating glass door. They walked past the registration desk towards the ball rooms. They walked inside one that was already open. Hunter immediately walked over to the glass windows and looked out at the harbor. Seth followed slowly behind.

"It really is nice." He said as he watched a boat sail past before looking over at Seth who nodded as he stepped beside the cerebral assassin.

"Just imagine this view at night." He replied.

"I know." Hunter smiled. "Brie's going to love it."

"I hope so." He said as the two of them began walking out of the ballroom towards the main lobby.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter being so short guys, but I haven't had much motivation lately. I'm way behind on things around the house, and I've been busting my ass trying to catch up and it has failed miserably. On top of that my husband has been ill and I might have to take my son back to the doctor as well, so I apologize for taking so long to update and for the chapter being so short. Anyway thank you guys for your continued support even through this rough patch in my life.**

 **Chapter 35**

Hunter and Seth returned to the hotel and stopped in the lobby for a couple last words before parting ways. "Great choices." He told the younger man who returned a smile and a nod. "Brie's going to love it." He smiled. "I'm going to make some calls today and get some estimates."

Seth nodded, "Thank-you."

Hunter nodded, "No problem. I'll give you a call later once I get all these prices."

"Alright Hunter." He nodded as he began backing away. "Thank-you." He said as he turned around and started to walk towards the elevator.

"You're welcome." He replied with a nod. "Just treat her good."

Seth turned around and gave the cerebral assassin a smile. "I will."

Hunter smiled as Seth turned back around and walked into the elevator. Once the elevator closed Hunter pulled his phone out and texted Stephanie letting her know that Seth was on his way back to the room. Stephanie was sitting on the bed next to her daughter going through a baby names book that Stephanie had bought her this afternoon when her phone buzzed. She looked over and saw it was from her husband.

"Looks like your dad and Seth are back, and I'm going to head out." She said pushing herself off the bed. "Be sure to call the doctor in the morning." She told her daughter as she grabbed her phone and purse. "I can't wait to find out how far along you really are."

Brie smiled as she sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled open the night stand drawer. "Thank-you mom for this afternoon." She said as she placed the book in the drawer and closed it back.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She replied walking to the drawer. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said placing her hand on the doorknob. "I'm sure you and Seth have lots to talk about tonight." She smiled as she opened the door just as Seth was about to slid the key into the door. She smiled as she stepped out and Seth stepped inside. "See you later Seth." She said her smile never falling. Seth knew she knew something he didn't, and it worried him.

"See you later Steph." He replied shutting the door. "What's up with your mom?" He asked walking into Brie's view.

Brie smiled as she looked up at Seth and patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Let's talk." She said.

Seth placed his keys and wallet on the vanity and walked over to Brie watching her curiously. "What's up?" He asked sitting down beside her. "What do the two of you know that I don't?" He asked not taking his brown eyes away from his fiancé's bright blue ones.

Brie smiled as she turned away from Seth's gaze and opened the drawer she had just closed. She reached in and picked up the book and laid it on Seth's lap. He looked down at it confused. Was it really happening? Was she really about to tell him what he thinks she is about to tell him? Was she pregnant? We're they about to become parents in only a few short months? His mind was racing with questions. He slowly looked up from the book to his fiancé's glowing face.

"Earlier this morning when I was sick it wasn't a stomach virus. Mom had me think back to when I had my last period and I realized I hadn't had one in almost two months. I took a pregnancy test this afternoon and it was positive." She told him and she noticed the confusion in this eyes fade away only to be replaced with content and happiness. "Seth, baby." She began, turning her whole body towards him so she was completely facing him. "We're about to be parents in just a few months." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Seth smiled at his beautiful fiancé. He had never seen her so happy and it warmed his heart. "That's wonderful babe." He replied as he placed his hands on her sides as he leaned in to kiss her lips softly. "I can't wait to start this journey with you." He told her as he slowly pulled away. "More importantly though I can't wait to see my child and call you my wife." He told her as he pressed another soft kiss to her lips. "That's why I was out with your dad today." He told her. "I was showing him some places around here for our wedding." Another soft kiss was placed on her lips. "And he said that you would love it." He told her as he pulled away a little further so he could see her eyes.

Brie smiled. "Can you show me?" She asked gazing into his deep brown eyes.

"Yes. I'll show you after we get some dinner." He told her. "I think you'd like to see it late evening. Its really beautiful." He said as he gave her another kiss in the lips this time deeper and more meaningful before pulling away and standings to his feet holding the book she gave him earlier in h is hand. "Come on let's go grab a bite to eat and look over some names." He told her as he held his hand out for her to take. Brie smiled as she took his offered hand and he gently pulled her to her feet.

Dinner was nice and they had agreed on a couple of names. For a girl they were thinking Tahliya Noelle if it was girl and Matthew Shaun for a boy, and now Seth was parking the car at the park that he had just taken his bride to be's father only a few hours earlier. He smiled over at her as he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"Ready to see it?" He asked.

"I am." She replied and he started walking down the long walkway towards the fountain.

The sun was just beginning to set for the evening, and the warm orange light filtered through the old oak trees and Spanish moss giving off a very fantasy like feelings. It was very calming and relaxing as they quietly walked hand in hand, side by side towards the fountain as a cool yet gentle spring breeze blew across their face. As they continued to walk toward the fountain a pale orange hue surrounded the fountain from the setting sun. It was truly beautiful. Brie couldnt wait to see how beautiful their wedding pictures would be. Once they arrived at the fountain Brie smiled and looked up at Seth.

"It's so beautiful." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you like it?" Seth asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love it." She told him as he pulled her into his chest.

"Do you want to get married here?" He asked.

Brie nodded. "Yes."

Seth smiled. "Good." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "I hoped you would."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry again for the ever so long update, but I have been struggling with the story. I am so thankful for you guys' support and patience. So here it is the latest chapter. It's Brie's first baby appointment. I apologize if this chapter is boring but the next ones will not be I promise. :) At least I hope not. Anyway guys enough rambling please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 36**

A week had gone by and Hunter finally got everything set up and paid for the wedding. Brie and Seth had decided to go ahead and have the wedding in May. Sure it was only two months away but both Seth and Brie decided to get married before the baby was born and before she started to really show. Also just like her mom had told her to do she scheduled an appointment with her OBGYN and today was the big day.

"You ready?" Seth asked as he pulled into an empty spot.

Brie released a heavy breath that she had been holding since they pulled into the parking lot. "Yeah." She smiled nervously.

"It's going to be fine." He told her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead.

Brie nodded as they both slowly pulled away and exited the car. They met at the trunk of the car and took each other's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked up to the doctor's office. Once at the door Seth released Brie's hand and opened the door for her. Brie walked inside and signed in.

"Thank-you Brie." The receptionist smiled as she grabbed the clipboard and signed her into the computer. "You can go ahead and have a seat you'll be called back in a few minutes."

"Thank-you." Brie smiled as she and Seth took a seat in the waiting room.

"So what do you think is going to happen today?" Seth asked as he wrapped an arm around Brie's shoulder and pulled her into his chest.

"I dunno." She replied unsure of what was going to happen today. "I've only come for my yearly exam. I'm kind of nervous though."

Seth placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry too much besides I'm going to be right there next to you."

Brie smiled as she looked up Seth who returned the smile and placed a kiss on her lips. It wasn't long after that, that Brie was called to the back. She and Seth were met half way by a nurse. "Good afternoon Brie." She smiled. "I'm going got need a sample before we begin." She told her. Brie nodded as she stepped into the bathroom. "She'll be out in a few." She smiled. "You can follow me." The nurse said looking at Seth.

She led Seth to an empty room. Seth sat down as the nurse pulled every thing out that the doctor was going to need for Brie's appointment. He watched and looked at all the equipment curiously before speaking up. "What exactly is going to happen today?" He asked turning his attention from the equipment to the nurse.

"When Dr. Anderson gets in here all she is going to do is a pelvic exam and listen to the baby's heartbeat. We're also going to draw some blood for testing and after that she'll be sent to ultrasound and you'll see the baby for the first time, and get to take some pictures home with you. By the time you leave today you'll know exactly how far along Brie is and expected delivery date."

Seth smiled. He was excited that he'd actually get to see his child for the first time. He was suddenly filled with a feeling that he had never felt before. Was it love for his unborn child? Was his fatherly instincts kicking in already? Whatever the feeling was he loved it and wouldn't trade it for anything. A couple minutes later Brie walked into the room.

"Before you get undressed lets go and get your weight." The nurse smiled as she led Brie to the scale. She jotted down Brie's weight and blood pressure before taking her back to the room. "Okay you're going to need to take your clothes off and wrap the paper robe around you." She said laying the robe down on the bed. "Dr. Anderson is going to do a pelvic exam. She'll be in, in a few minutes."

Brie nodded as the nurse walked out and closed the door behind her. By the time the doctor walked in Brie was already undressed and in the bed. "Good afternoon Brie." The doctor greeted as she pulled out the bed extension and stirrups. "So are you excited about being able to see your little peanut today?" She asked as she began to do the exam.

"I am." Brie replied.

"So?" She questioned as she finished the exam and looked over at Seth. "Are you the lucky man?"

Seth smiled. "I am."

"How do you feel daddy?" She asked.

Seth shrugged, "I'm still in awe of all of it. I still can't believe this is really happening." He told her. "Don't get me wrong." He quickly spoke. "I'm excited and I couldn't be any happier that I'm sharing this incredibly step in my life with the most beautiful girl in the world." He admitted looking over at Brie with an adorning smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Brie smiled at her fiance's comment.

"That was very sweet." The doctor admitted as the she placed a heated gel on Brie's tummy and pulled out a doppler from her coat pocket. "I always love to see true young love." She smiled. "You two ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" She asked. Brie and Seth looked at one another and nodded. "Okay here we go." She said placing the doppler on the gel and slowly moved it around her patient's tummy until she found a heartbeat. "And there it is?" She said moving the doppler around in that general area. Brie and Seth shared another smile. "The peanut sounds strong." She smiled. "Congratulations to you both." She said as she removed the doppler and wiped the gel from Brie's tummy. "My nurse will be back to draw some blood." She said as she walked out.

"Did you here how strong our baby's heartbeat was?" She asked looking over at Seth who smiled.

"I did." He nodded as he pushed himself up off the chair and walked over to his fiancé and took her hand into his.

"Strong just like you." She smiled.

"You're strong too." He told her as he leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you." He told her as he bent over to give her another peck on the lips as the nurse walked inside.

"I love you too." She smiled as he released her hand and walked over to the opposite side of the bed and took her other hand as the nurse began to draw blood. Once she finished she stood up from the stool and looked over at Brie.

"Okay go ahead and get dressed." She said opening the door. "I'll be back in a few to come and get you both and lead you to ultrasound."

"Okay." Brie nodded. "Thank-you."

Just as the nurse said she returned a few minutes later. "Ready?" She asked. Seth and Brie shared another glance and a smile.

"Yeah we are." Brie replied as she took Seth's hand in her's, lacing their fingers together. The nurse nodded and led them into a second room.

"Alright, Cheryl your next patient is ready." The nurse spoke to the lady who was setting up her equipment.

"Great." She smiled. "Send her in."

"She's ready for you." The nurse said as she stepped aside allowing Brie and Seth to walk inside.

"Hi guys!" She greeted as the nurse shut the door. "I'm going to need you to take your bottoms off." She said. "I know you're probably tired of hearing that, but I promise this won't take long." She said.

Brie nodded and slid her pants off and handed them over to Seth before getting up on the bed. The ultrasound tech fired up the equipment and then flipped the lights out. She pulled out the wand and began the ultrasound. It wasn't long after that, that Brie and Seth saw the peanut shaped image on the screen with four little nubs that were wiggling on the sides and bottom of the peanut.

"Looks like peanut is moving." She said as she took screen shots and printed them out. "By the baby's measurements your about nine weeks almost 10. Estimated due date is December 15th." She said. "Congratulations guys." She said as she began to clean the equipment and handed the pictures over to Brie. "I'll see you both at 20 weeks, and by then we'll know if peanut is a girl or boy."

"Thank-you." Brie smiled as she put her pants back on. The ultrasound tech smiled and let Brie and Seth out the door.

"Congratulations babe." Seth smiled as they stepped outside. "To us. To our family of now three." He said wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her into kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing from you and I am really happy you guys have stuck around and supported this story. This story will be wrapping up here in a couple chapters. So I just want to thank you all for the reviews and support. You guys have been awesome, and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters.**

 **Chapter 37**

A week had past since Brie's appointment and both she and Seth had returned back to the arena, and tonight was also Seth's first match since returning from his accident. His match tonight was against Dean to determine the number one contender for Roman's WWE Championship. Dean and Seth were in the ring rehearsing and going over their match for the night. The match that was to main event Raw and more than likely steal the show entirely.

"Time out man." Seth said as he slid out the ring and grabbed a towel and his water.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked sitting down the corner against the pole.

"Yeah." He replied with a nod as he wiped the sweat from his face and took a drink from his water. "Just need a second. It's been too long since I've done this."

"You going to make it tonight?" Dean asked. "You're not going to pass out on me are ya?"

Seth laughed as he placed the towel and water bottle back down. "No." He replied as he walked over to where Dean was sitting. "I need to talk to you anyway about some things."

"Oh boy." Dean replied as he looked over at Seth. "What have I done now?"

Seth laughed again, "Nothing." He replied. "I promise it's not bad."

"Okay, what's up?" He asked.

"Well as you know Brie is pregnant and she and I are getting married in May. We decided it be best to get married before the baby gets here, and she wanted to get married before she really started to show. Anyway we're having the wedding in southern Georgia in a beautiful historic park and I was wondering if you like to be best man?"

Dean smiled, "You kidding? I'd fucking be honored to be your best man." He said. "You two are like the family I never had."

"Awesome bro, thanks." He smiled.

"Yeah no problem." Dean nodded standing to his feet. "Congrats by the way. I wish the two of you the best."

"Maybe I can return the favor one day." Seth said as he climbed back into the ring.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, and that's a big maybe." He smiled. "Now lets go man." He said as the two of them locked up in the ring.

Brie was about to go and join Dean and Seth when Hunter stopped her. "Brie where ya going?" He called through his open door.

"To go join Seth and Dean." She called back.

"Actually." He said getting up from his desk and walking over to the door where his daughter stood. "I have a job for you." He told her.

"Okay." She replied, "What's up?"

"We have a new girl coming up from NXT." He began. "And I'd like you to mentor her. Also show her around here and introduce her to some of the guys and girls."

Brie nodded. "Okay. When will she be here?" She asked.

"She should be here any minute." He told her. "You can sit in my office until she gets here."

Brie nodded and followed her father into the office and took a seat in front of his desk as they waited for the new girl to show up, and a few minutes later a girl with light brown hair and blonde highlights walked in.

"Am I late?" She asked in an Australian accent.

"No." Hunter smiled. "You're actually right on time." He said standing up as she walked over to his desk and shook her hand. "Emma, I'd like you to meet my daughter Brie." He said as he introduced the two girls. "Brie this is the NXT diva I was talking about."

"Hi!" Brie greeted with a smile as she shook the girl's hand.

"Hello!" Emma replied with a smile of her own as she shook Brie's hand.

"Emma, Brie is going to be mentoring you and showing you around the place." He said. "Welcome to the big leagues." He told her.

"Thank-you." She smiled.

"So, you ready?" Brie asked as she stood up.

"Couldn't be more excited." She replied and the two of them walked out the door.

Brie smiled, "Let me introduce you two of my guys." Brie said as she led Emma down the hall towards the ring where she knew Dean and Seth would still be going over their match for the night. "My fiancé and best friend." She said as they stepped through the curtain onto the stage. "I couldn't ask for two better guys to have in my life." She said as the two of them walked down the ramp towards the ring.

Emma smirked as they got closer to the ring and got a better look at the guys. After looking over each guy thoroughly before looking back over at Brie. Seth and Dean were so wrapped up in their own little world that they did not see that they had been joined by some company.

Emma smirked again. "You better show me which one is off the market." She said. "Because I might not be able to control myself and hands." She said as she walked around the ring dragging her hand across the ropes as Brie followed closely beside her. "And I'd hate to mess up and flirt with the wrong hot stuff."

Brie smiled. "Guys!" She called out bringing Seth and Dean out of their own little world who then turned to face Brie. "I'd like you to meet our newest diva." She said. "This is Emma and she's coming up from NXT."

"Hi!" They both greeted, but Dean seemed more interested than Seth.

"Emma, this is my fiancé Seth Rollins." She said looking over at the dark haired man. "And Emma this is my good friend Dean Ambrose."

"Hi." She said looking over at the light haired man with a flirty smile.

"Hey." He smiled back taking notice of her interest in him.

As the weeks past Emma and Brie's mentor/learner relationship continued to grow. They had gone from just hanging out at the arena to hanging out outside of work. I guess you could say they went from teacher/student to best friends. It had been so long since Brie had a girl to talk to that she forgot how much fun it was to gossip about anything and everything, and before they both knew it, it was Wrestlemania Sunday and within a month Brie would be walking down the aisle to be wed to the man she loved and cared for more than anybody in the world. As she was thinking about how close her wedding was she realized that she didn't even have a maid of honor/bridesmaid. She was sure she wouldn't have bridesmaids but she would definitely have a maid of honor and she just happened to be sitting right next to her in catering.

"Look I know we've only known each other a little over a month, but I think we've become good friends, wouldn't you agree?" She asked as she look over at Emma who nodded.

"I do agree." She replied.

Brie smiled, "Good. So as you know I'm getting married in a month and I'm still in search of a maid of honor." She began as she noticed Emma's face brighten up. "Seth has already told me he is set and has his best man, so I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor?"

Emma smiled, "I'd love to be, and I'm assuming Dean is his best man?"

Brie nodded, "Of course." She smiled, "Those two may have had some fights in the past but they are inseparable." She said as she noticed the look on Emma's face. "You like him?"

Emma nodded, "Well duh!" She laughed.

Brie smiled, "You should talk to him." She said as she took a sip of water from her bottle, "He likes you too."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I saw the way he looked at you when I went to introduce you to the guys. Trust me I know when he likes somebody." She smirked. "I've known him long enough that I can read him like a book." She said. "Plus Seth talks to me about what he and Dean discuss and you are all he talks about."

Emma smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Have you been with Dean before?" She asked. "I mean as boyfriend and girlfriend. The only reason I'm asking is because if I were to talk to him and see where it would lead, I'd like to know what type of guy he is."

Brie hated that Emma brought that up because she didn't want to ruin a chance for her new friend and Dean to get together, but she figured she should tell her the truth in case it happened to come up one day. "Yeah once." She replied looking away from her friend's gaze. "We were together for two years, but that was almost three years ago."

"How was is?" She asked. "Did he treat you right?"

Brie hated that question too. "Now just because I tell you this does not mean it's going to happen to you, so please don't let what I say push you away."

"Okay?" Emma questioned as she started to get a little worried.

"When we were together he did cheat on me, but he apologized countless times. He knew what he did was wrong and he knew because of how wrong it was he lost something he could never get back, and by the things I've heard Seth say about what Dean says about you." She nodded. "He really likes you and is willing to do whatever he can to get you and keep you. I doubt, no actually, I know he wouldn't ruin any opportunity he had with you. He told Seth that if you were to ever take him as your boyfriend he'd treat you like a queen, and that he wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize you guys' relationship." Emma smiled at that but she couldn't keep that small part of her mind from thinking he may cheat on her too if they ever got together. Brie noticed the look of concern on her friend's face. "Please don't let what I said stop you from at least trying. I wish I could explain to you how much he likes you, but no words can describe it." Emma nodded but still was hesitant about making a move on Dean after hearing Brie's story.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi guys, I hope you all liked the last chapter. I also want to thank-you for the reviews on my last chapter. I really appreciate receiving them and reading them. So here is the next chapter which means I'm one more chapter closer to concluding this story. Please enjoy and I'd love to here from you all. Thanks guys!**

 **Chapter 38**

It seemed the main-event of Wrestlemania had ended just as quickly as it began, but that's because it was such a good match between Dean, Seth, and Roman that nobody was keeping track of the time. It was the triple threat match that everybody was dying to see, and by the end of the night a new champion was crowned. The new World Heavyweight Champion walked behind the curtains only to be greeted by his two friends whom he had just beat, his beautiful fiance whom he would be marrying in less than a month, and her new best friend Emma.

"Congrats baby!" Brie squealed as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and pulled him into a quick kiss and then a hug. Her congratulations was soon followed by the rest of his small circle of friends. As they all said something to Seth about his victory Dean and Emma would catch each other stealing a glance here and there, but once they happened to glance over at the same time and make eye contact they both shared a smile as well. No words were shared between the two, but the smile they both shared spoke a million words. Seth and Brie noticed their instant connection but said nothing. Dean broke his gaze and looked over at his friend.

"Alright man, I'm going to go get showered and head out." Dean spoke. "Congrats again bro." He nodded as he turned to walk away but not before he gave one last look at Emma.

Finally the month of April drew to a close and it was now May. The spring air was starting to filter in and the flowers were now in bloom. Seth knew as they all traveled down to southern Georgia the park in which he and Brie would be wed would be very beautiful. It would be filled with all different colored flowers from white daisies to yellow daffodils and endless miles of green grass, green oak trees, and gray Spanish moss. He couldn't wait for the weekend. He couldn't wait to call Brie his wife and the look on her face when they go to the reception at dusk. The sun would be just setting in the west, and the beautiful hues of orange and pink over the river would be brilliant. It was going to be beautiful and he knew she was going to love it.

Once they arrived at the small southern Georgia airport they all started walking out of Vince's private jet. Since it was such a special occasion and Vince's granddaughter was getting married he allowed the use of his jet. It held Seth, Brie, Dean, Emma, Stephanie, Hunter, and Vince. All the other people invited said they would be arriving in by Thursday. As they walked out of the airplane Vince already had a limo pulled up outside ready to pick them up and take them to the hotel.

"So what are your plans tonight?" Emma asked as she and Brie walked into the hotel lobby trailing behind Dean and Seth who were in their own little world in their own conversation.

"Seth said something about taking me to the river." She said as they continued to walk side by side towards the elevators. "He said that they have a couple river cruises and he was going to taking me on one. He said they have live music and dinner served on board and it lasts for about an hour in a half."

"That sounds like fun." Emma smiled. "Wish I could go."

Brie smiled as she glanced over at her friend, "Why don't you go and talk to Dean?" She offered, "I'm sure he'd take you."

Emma smiled, "No, I'm good." She laughed. "This is your's and Seth's time together." She said. "You guys enjoy it and I'll talk to you when you get back." Brie shook her head but her smile never faded. "What?"

"You." She said glancing back over at her friend. "Its so obvious that the two of you have some sort of connection. It was so painted on both of your faces Wrestlemania night, but yet neither one of you are brave enough to take the first step." She said right before the two of them stepped in the elevator along with Seth and Dean.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Dean asked as he looked back and forth between Emma and Brie.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Brie smirked as she looked at Emma.

"I would actually." He said as he looked over at Emma who was propped up against the elevator wall across from him with a smirk on his lips. Emma smiled as the elevator beeped and the doors slid open and she quickly stepped out. "That's it?" He asked. "I get no answer?"

"Nope." Emma called back as she walked down the hall rolling her luggage behind her as she walked to her door.

"Dude just ask her out already." Seth said as he, Brie, and Dean walked out of the elevator. "She likes you."

"Does she?" He asked looking over at Brie.

"If you can't see it then you're blind." Brie replied, "It's so obvious." Dean nodded as they all walked down the hall towards their rooms.

Once they were settled in their room Seth and Brie headed out. After all he did promise her a ride on the river cruise boat. They walked down the board walk where he then led her to the inside of a small shop. He picked up his tickets and then led her to the boarding ramp. Before they got on they were stopped by a photographer.

"You guys want a photo to remember this special occasion?" She asked. "It's ten dollars for a photo and you can pick it up once the cruise is over."

"Sure why not." Seth smiled as the photographer led them to a wooden podium in the shape of an old fashioned boat steering wheel. It was white with River Boat Cruises written across the wheel in red bold capitalized letters. The boat they would be riding on was pictured in the background along with the huge bridge that crossed over the river to the state line. It was getting close to sunset too and the sky was taking on those pinkish orange hues. The same hues that he hoped would take her breath away the night of their reception. The lady took the picture and gave them a ticket to present to the front desk when they returned from their dinner cruise.

They walked onto the boat and the captain stood at the door and collected their tickets. "Welcome aboard." He greeted with a smile.

"Thank-you." Seth replied with a smile as he led his bride to be into the first floor of the boat where they had tables decorated with white linen table cloths, small vases with an assortment of small flowers, a candle, white china, silverware, and champagne glasses. There was a middle aged man sitting at the center back of the boat with a piano playing and singing soft romantic songs. Seth took a seat towards the back of the boat next to a window. Brie looked around the first level of the boat and smiled as she took her seat across from Seth.

"Baby this is beautiful." She said as she looked over at her fiance.

Seth smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

"Thank-you." She smiled as she leaned over the table and kissed his lips.

Slowly over the next thirty to forty-five minutes the boat started filling up and soon all the tables were filled and the servers brought out the small buffet of foods and desserts. They walked by each table and began pouring champagne into the glasses. They soon arrived at Seth and Brie's table. Brie shook her head, "Water is fine, thank-you." She said and with a curt nod they poured Seth a glass and then moved on to the the next table. Dinner had begun and everybody had fixed a plate and was now enjoying dinner with the soft piano playing in the background with silky smooth vocals flowing through the bottom deck.

"Do we have any special occasions tonight?" He asked as he continued to play the notes of the song he just sang. People began to speak up saying it was somebody's birthday or it was someone's anniversary. Seth decided to stand up and speak too.

"My fiance and I are getting married Saturday." He said and then the man began to ask how they met and how long have they been together.

"Congratulations to the new couple." He said. "And how about a special song and dance for the lady?"

"I dunno." He laughed nervously. "It's up to her." He said looking down at Brie. The bottom deck then began to fill with the voices of other passengers encouraging her to do it. She looked around at the crowd of people pushing her to go on with it and finally she gave in to the pressure.

"Sure why not." She smiled as she stood to her feet. Seth smiled as he took her hand and led her to the center of the floor. The spotlight that was once on the pianist was now on Seth and Brie. The soft music began to fill the bottom deck once again and Seth slowly began to lead the dance, and it was just the two of them the entire time on the floor with all eyes on them. Once the song ended applause began to sweep the boat.

"What a beautiful young couple ladies and gentlemen." He said as the applause began to die out and he continued playing the notes of the song. It was now completely dark outside and Seth led his beautiful lady onto the top deck. They looked at all the beautiful scenery lit by the dim lights of downtown as they continued to travel down the river. There was content silence between the couple as they leaned against the railing.

"Tonight has been amazing Seth." She told him as she pushed herself off the railing and turned to look at her future husband. "Thank-you so much for this, and I'm so glad that you chose this place to get married."

Seth smiled as he too pushed himself off the railing and turned to look at Brie. "I'm glad you like it." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. "I was worried that you might not like it."

"Why would you think that?" She asked as she wrapping her arms around his neck as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Because it's an unfamiliar place to the both of us." He replied. "I had only seen pictures of this place and had only heard things about it. I was told it was a beautiful city, rich with all sorts of history from the civil war era and after all this was one of the first cities in the state of Georgia."

Brie nodded, "It certainly is a beautiful city." She smiled as she closed the gap between their lips.

"Come on." He told her as they pulled away. "I think we're about to dock." He said as he took her hand and led her back down onto the bottom deck. The boat docked and now everybody was getting off. Seth and Brie were one of the last few to get off.

"Good night." The pianist told them as they walked past him towards the door. "And congratulations again."

"Thank-you." Brie and Seth smiled as they walked out the door back onto the ramp. They then picked up their picture and headed back to the hotel.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thank you all for your support it really means a lot. All the comments and reviews they give me the motivation I need to carry on, so thank you so very much. As I've said for the past few chapters the story is drawing to a close. I know for sure now that I have just two more chapters left after this one. So thank you so much for sticking with me. Please read and enjoy. I'm sure this chapter is the one chapter you all have been waiting for and I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the vows I posted. I borrowed them from a couple websites.**

 **Chapter 39**

Finally the big day had come. Today Brie was getting married to the one person she thought she'd never even sit next to. It started off bumpy for the both of them but the more they talked and got to know one another the closer they became. The closer they became the more an unexpected attraction developed. Finally they admitted what they felt and decided to try being a couple. Things from there got better, but then they hit a major speed bump that caused them both issues. After the engagement was dropped Brie never again thought she'd be able to call the man she grew to love her's ever again, but then the unexpected an unfortunate happened. Her love had an accident causing him to lose the use of both legs and even though it was temporary it was enough for the both of them to realize just how much the two of them loved and needed one another. It also made Brie realize just how lost she'd truly be without Seth. He was her true love and would forever be her true love, and she couldn't be happier now that she was about to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved as well as welcoming their first child into this world in only six short months.

Brie was getting last minute touchs on her hair an make-up when Stephanie stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to her daughter. "You look beautiful dear." She smiled tears glittering her eyes as she lightly touched a few curled tresses that hung down from her braided bun laced with flowers that wrapped around her head from top to bottom like crown.

Brie smiled, "Thanks mom." She said as the hairdresser attached her long ivory veil to the back of her braided bun.

"Okay miss Brie." The hairdresser spoke. "You're all finished." She smiled backing up an allowing the bride to stand to her feet. Emma had just come out of the tent next to Brie' s and stepped inside her best friend's tent to see if she was finished. Emma from the moment she saw Brie in her beautiful ivory satin trumpet wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline thought she looked like a princess.

"Oh my God." Emma whispered as she saw how beautiful her friend looked. "You look like a princess straight from a fairytale." She smiled as she walked over behind her friend a straightened her long veil. "You're so beautiful." She said looking her friend in the eyes. Brie smiled. "I can't wait to see Seth's face when you walk down that aisle. Stephanie nodded as the tears broke free.

It was only minutes before the ceremony and Seth walked in from the right with the minister and both took there places. Stephanie kissed her daughter's cheek before stepping outside the tent where Dean was waiting to lead her up the aisle to her seat.

"Ready ma'am?" He asked kindly as he held his arm out to her. Stephanie softly smiled and nodded as she took Dean's offered arm. Seth noticed his best friend leading his bride's mother up the aisle. Once Dean sat her down in her designated seat he joined Seth up at the front and he all of a sudden began to become nervous and anxious. He couldn't wait to see how beautiful his bride looked. A few minutes after Dean joined Seth Emma began to walk up the aisle. Dean couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in that thigh high mint green one shoulder dress with a side cascade, and the style of her hair complimented the dress. She had a half up do with waves pinned back with a beautiful flower pin. She smiled at both men as she joined them.

Hunter stood outside his daughter's tent. She stepped out and took her father's arm as he slowly lead her to the aisle. "You're beautiful sweetheart." He told her as the tears began rim his eyes. "It's hard to believe my little girl is now a woman about to get married." He said softly as a single tear finally broke free.

"Dad." She smiled kindly. "You're going to make me cry now that you're crying." She told him.

"I'm sorry baby." He said wiping the tears with his free hands. "Its just my little girl has grown up so fast." He told her. "I remember the day you were born and holding you in my arms and then it's like I blinked and you were a grown woman." He told her as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I'll always be your little girl." She said as a few tears of her own fell from her eyes. "I love you daddy." She said pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too baby girl." He said as he hugged her back. "Come." He smiled as wiped the remaining tears dry. "I have an amazing man to give you away to." He said as he walked her to the back of the aisle and soon the wedding march started and slowly Hunter led his daughter up the aisle.

Once he could see his bride and how beautiful she looked a huge smile painted his face. He found he couldn't breathe. She had taken his breath away. She smiled up at him as Hunter released her arm and gave his daughter away. Brie kissed her father's cheek before turning her full attention to her husband who took her hands into his as Hunter took his seat next to his wife.

"You're beautiful." He told her as his brown eyes met her blue ones.

"You too." She replied nervously. "Well not beautiful. You're.."

Seth smiled, "I know what you mean." He quietly chuckled.

The minister looked at both Brie and Seth and with a smile he looked up at all guests present and smiled as he began to officiate the wedding. "Seth and Brielle, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to be a part of the story not yet told. True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day." The minister said as he turned his attention back to the bride and groom. "Now please turn and face one another and hold hands as you exchange your vows." He said as he took a step back and gave Brie and Seth their moment of vows.

Seth smiled as he looked his beautiful bride in her deep blue eyes. Brie smiled too as she stared at nobody but her husband. At that moment it felt as if it were just the two of them and nobody else. "I Seth, promise you, Brielle, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together." He stated his vows sincerely. "I love you." He whispered as he watched a few tears break free and roll down his bride's cheeks.

Brie blinked away a couple more tears before starting her set of vows. "I, Brielle, promise you, Seth, that I will be your wife from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together." She vowed sincerely her eyes still locked with her groom's. "I love you." She smiled as did Seth.

The minister nodded as the vows were completed, "Rings please." He said as both Dean and Emma got ready to give the rings to the bride and groom. "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." He paused allowing the bride and groom to speak.

Dean slid the ring off the tip of his pinky and handed it over to Seth, who then turned his attention to his bride. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger," He spoke as he slid the ring onto his bride's finger. "I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

The minister then turned to Brie. Emma slid the ring off her thumb and handed it over to the bride who then turned to her groom, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger." She said as she slid the ring onto Seth's finger. "I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." She said as she then held tight to her groom's hand and with a smile they spoke in unison.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

The minister stepped back up and spoke to the bride and groom as well as all guests in attendance. "And now, by the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Seth smiled as he looked at Brie, "I'm so glad you said that." He said getting a few chuckles from the guests. "I didn't know how much longer I could have waited." He said as he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Once they pulled away the minister spoke again looking at the guests.

"Family and friends." He began with a smile, "I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Seth Rollins." He said as Seth held his arm out for his wife to take, and with a smile she linked arm's with him and they headed down the aisle through the guests followed by applause. As husband and wife were halfway down the aisle Dean held his arm out to Emma.

"M'lady." He smiled. Emma smiled and took Dean's offered arm and they began to follow behind Brie and Seth. After the ceremony a few people stuck around before heading to the reception. Among them were Dean, Seth, Emma, and Brie.

"So how does it feel now that you're a married man?" Dean asked as he and Seth stood a few feet away from Emma and Brie who were talking as well.

"Uh God." He replied as he turned to look at his wife. "It seems so surreal." He said. "It still doesn't seem like she's really my wife." Brie felt her husband's eyes on her and turned her head slightly to meet his gaze. His smile was so loving an admiring that it was contagious and Brie found herself smiling back at him. "She's so beautiful." He said aloud what was in his heart and mind.

Dean nodded, "That she is." He agreed as he looked over at the now wedded bride who once had his heart, just as she now has the heart of her husband's, his best friend. She truly was beautiful, especially today on her most important day. Brie then felt the eyes of another on her. She turned her head slightly more to meet the eyes of Dean. He smiled kindly as they locked eyes, and Brie returned the kind smile, and in that moment Dean missed everything that the two of them shared. Also in that moment he regretted what he had done to her more than ever before. He also wondered if she would be half as beautiful, half as happy as she was on this day if it were him she was marrying. He knew though and he understood they were never meant to be. Their lives had taken two different journeys. Brie had met the person she was truly meant to share her life with, and his life had taken a path of its own and that was leading him to Emma. With another smile and a curt nod Dean let go mentally and physically what he did share with Brie at one point in his life, but he would forever treasure their history in his heart. Brie smiled once more at Dean before returning her attention to Emma. "You're a lucky man, Seth." He said as he turned to look at his friend.

"I know." He agreed as he stole another glance at his beautiful wife.

"Well bro." He began his voice taking a less serious tone. "You have no doubt officially bought in." He chuckled. Seth chuckled too.

"Yeah I suppose so." He said. "But damn is she worth it." He said as he turned and started making his way over to Brie. Once he was standing next to his wife he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body into his and kissed her passionately.

A few moments later Hunter came up and interrupted them. "Seth." He called as he stood next to Dean. Seth and Brie broke the kiss and turned to face the cerebral assassin. "These are yours." He said as he tossed a set of keys at him. Seth caught the item thrown and looked down at it. "It was always yours." He said as be looked over to his left. Emma, Seth, Dean, and Brie followed his gaze and they saw Seth's 300,000 dollar silver Mercedes being driven up to the park by Shane.

"Oh my God." Emma spoke as she watched the car get parked. "Sweet ride." She added.

Seth smiled at her comment, "Thank-you."

"Drive your wife to the reception." He smiled. Seth returned the smile with a nod. "See you guys there." He said before walking away to join his wife.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thank-you for the reviews guys they have been wonderful and even crazy at times but appreciated none the less, and so we are winding down. Here is the next to the last chapter. It has been wonderful writing for you guys. I have enjoyed it start to finish. I don't know how many times I can say thank-you without getting annoying but thank-you again. Please enjoy the latest addition and I hope to hear you guys' thoughts.**

 **Chapter 40**

Before arriving at the reception Brie decided to change into something a bit more comfortable. She put on her after party dress which was the exact same dress Emma was wearing. Once they arrived at the reception they were quickly greeted by cheers an applause. There were even a few catcalls.

To the bride and groom's right was a table set up with wedding gifts and the wedding cake. At the back of the room a DJ stood playing music, and to their left was catering and the open bar. Seth and Brie decided to go ahead and do gifts before dinner and cake. They were gifted with a bunch of house warming gifts. They were given everything that had been placed on their registry and then some. They thought they were done when Hunter stepped up to the table with three extra gifts. One for Brie, one for Seth, and one for the both of them.

"These are from your mom and I." He said as he laid the gifts in front of them with a smile. Seth and Brie glanced at each other.

"You go first." He told her with a smile as she held a small box in the palm of her hand. Brie shook her head. "No you go first." She told him.

Seth nodded as he began to open the gift wrap on a decent and heavy sized gift. It was the latest and the best on the market, a brand new laptop. Seth looked up from the computer to Hunter who began to explain the reason behind the gift.

"I thought you could use a new computer once you take over my position next month. Steph and I are moving to the corporate offices. We need somebody in charge at the shows." He said as he noticed the shock written all over his son-in-law's face. "I trained you well." He said. "And now it's your turn to be in charge." He said.

Seth smiled as he walked over to Hunter and have him a hug. "Thank-you."

"Your welcome." He replied with a smile as he hugged him back. "Don't let me down." He said just loud enough for him and Seth to hear a maybe a couple others who were nearby.

"You have nothing to worry about." He said giving his father-in-law a knowing glance reminding Hunter who trained him.

Once Seth returned to his wife's side she began to slowly remove the lid to the box gifted to her. Her mouth dropped once she saw what was in the box. Slowly she began to lift it up out of the box.

"We figured you could use a bigger car since you have a baby on the way." He told her as she held up the keys. "Because we all know three of you aren't going to fit in that little Mercedes. Shocked Brie ran over to her father and gave him a hug.

"Thank-you." She said as she placed her head onto his shoulder.

"Anything for you baby girl." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Do you want to see it?" He asked. Brie nodded.

"But first we have one more gift to open." She smiled as she pulled away and looked up at her husband. "Sweetheart?" She called as she joined him once again. "You do the honors." She smiled sliding the gift over to her husband. Seth picked up the second box and opened it. Seth couldn't believe it and neither could Brie.

"This is a gift from not just me and Steph, this is from Vince and Shane too. We all pitched in to buy you guys a house. It's in a small gated community not far from Steph and I."

Brie and Seth smiled, "Thank-you guys." Seth said sincerely. "It really means a lot that you guys did all of this for us." Brie nodded.

"Thank-you." She smiled as she ran to hug all her family that had spent so much on the both of them. Seth soon followed behind hugging each of his new family members.

"So you want to see that car we got you?" Hunter asked.

Brie nodded, "Yes."

Brie stepped outside with her father and mother. Seth, Emma, and Dean followed close behind. Once they stepped outside there was a metallic blue Range Rover waiting outside. She smiled as she turned to her parents and gave them a hug. "Thank-you." She told them as a few tears dropped from her eyes.

"Check the inside out." Hunter told her. Brie looked at them curiously before walking towards the beautiful SUV.

"You go too." He said looking at his son-in-law. It was now Seth who gave them a curious look before taking off after his wife.

Brie unlocked the car and opened the back door and inside sat a brand new adjustable car seat that grew with the baby. Also hanging on the window next to the car seat and the window across from the car seat was a baby blind to block the sun from the baby's eyes. Also a mirror was attached to the back wind shield so the baby could see the front seat where mom would be sitting. Also on the belts of the car seat was little cotton cover-ups with a puppy dog on each one. They were there so the straps didn't dig into the baby. Brie looked over her shoulder at her husband and hugged him.

"They did so much." She said as she cried into his shoulder.

"I know." Seth replied as he hugged her back.

A few minutes later the two of them pulled away and began walking up towards Stephanie and Hunter. They saw the tears in their daughter's eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, dad you both did too much." She said as they all pulled apart. "There is no way Seth and I could every repay you." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"All we ask is that we get to see our grandbaby often." Stephanie smiled.

"Of course." Brie replied hugging her mom. "Thank you." She said hanging on tight to her mother.

Seth nodded as he stepped up beside his wife and took Hunter's hand. "Yeah we really appreciate everything." He said as Hunter took his hand firmly and pulled him into a hug.

"None of that." Hunter told him hugging him tight. "We're family now." He smiled. Seth smiled too as he hugged his father-in-law. "Now both of you go enjoy the evening." He said as he pulled from Seth and Stephanie from Brie.

"Its your night baby girl." Stephanie smiled. Brie returned her mother's smile as Seth took her hand and led her back inside.

The night carried on and dances were shared. The father/daughter dance was the most emotional for Brie. Her dad shared sweet sentimental memories of her as a child and watching her grown up into a beautiful young lady, newly married, and soon to be mother. They both shared happy and sad tears.

The first husband/wife dance was very sweet and warmed everyone's hearts. Later that night the dancing continued and Dean noticed Emma standing alone watching Seth and Brie share another dance. Dean placed his drink down on the table and walked over towards her.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked as he walked up behind her.

Emma smiled, "Of course." Dean nodded and took her hand and then led her to the dance floor. She spoke again as they began to dance to the music. "You clean up quite nicely."

Dean smiled, "I know." He said, "I did it for you."

Emma laughed, "Shut up, no you didn't." She said slapping him gently on the chest. "You did it because you were best man at your friend's wedding."

"True." He smiled. "But I also did it for you." Emma's smile slowly faded as she got lost in his blue eyes and she realized that he was telling the truth. "By the way you look stunning tonight."

Emma smiled, "Thank-you." She replied their eyes never broke away from the other's, and after a brief silence between the two of them Dean spoke up finally gaining the nerve to admit his feelings for her.

"Look Emma." He began. "I'm pretty sure Brie has told you a million times over but I really like you, and I have for a little over two months now." He admitted and Emma smiled as she slowly nodded her head yes. "And I've been told that maybe you like me too?" He asked carefully hoping not to offend her and push her away.

Her smile never faded as she nodded her head up and down. "Yeah." She replied shyly.

Dean smiled, "So they were telling me the truth the whole time?" He questioned unsure on why someone as beautiful as Emma would like him.

"Of course silly." She replied.

"But why me." He asked curiously. "Of all the other guys who would give anything to have a chance with you, you like me?"

Emma nodded, "Because you're handsome and silly." She told him. "What's a handsome face if you got an ugly personality?"

"Good point." He agreed.

"And with you, I got both." She smiled. "Why settle for less when you can get the most?" Dean nodded another good point made. He couldn't argue her judgement.

"So Emma, what do you say about giving this a chance?" He asked.

She thought long and hard a moment as she remembered what Brie had told her. "Dean, if we start a relationship I want honesty and commitment." She began. "I don't want to waste my time with someone who doesn't want the same."

Dean nodded. He assumed Brie had mentioned their past. "Brie told you?" He asked disappointment clearly in his voice.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked. "Where it's more quiet."

"Sure." Emma nodded as she followed Dean outside to the riverview.

"What I did to Brie was wrong." He began as he took Emma's hand and walked with her down the walkway by the river. "I won't deny that. I hurt someone dear to me. Somebody I cared for with all my heart. When you lose something so precious you learn from that mistake, and if given a second chance to love somebody just as much as before, possibly more.." He shook his head. "You won't take that for granted." He told her. Emma had not taken her eyes away from Dean at all as he spoke. "Emma." He said her name as he stopped. He then turned to face her and took her other hand into his other hand and stared her directly into the eyes. "From the moment I saw you there was something there. I don't know what it was but I got all funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I have never felt anything like that ever before, and each time I saw you I'd get all flustered and nervous. You're beautiful and special." He told her. "If you were to give me a chance I swear to you I will not disappoint. I'd be fully committed to you." He said. "You'd have my heart and my word. I would never hurt you."

Emma couldn't believe how honest and humble Dean was being. It gave her hope that maybe he had changed since he lost Brie and maybe he wouldn't ever hurt her the way he had hurt her best friend. Emma nodded.

"You going to give me a chance? He asked hopefully with a smile.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Oh God!" He exclaimed. "Thank-you Emma." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist a swung her up in the air briefly before placing her back down on her feet. Emma giggled at his reaction. He was like a little kid given candy. "I promise you, I won't let you down."

"You better not." She smiled. "Because if you do me and Brie will kick your ass."

"I'm sure you would too." He laughed as they walked back inside. As the night continued people slowly started leaving until all that were left were Dean, Emma, Seth, and Brie. They shared a few drinks except Brie of course until they were pretty much kicked out by the hotel staff.

"Alright guys." Seth said, "I'm happy for you both." He said. "I'm glad you finally grew some balls and asked her out."

"I had him beg." Emma laughed causing all of them to laugh with her.

"She really did." Dean agreed. "I was literally devastated because I thought she was about to turn me down."

"Just dont break her heart." Brie warned. "Because I will kick your ass all over the place."

Dean nodded, "Trust me." He said wrapping an arm around Emma's waist. "You won't have to worry about me breaking her heart."

Brie nodded, "Good. Now let's go before they come back for a second time." She said and slowly the group of four walked out of the ballroom and down the hall and into the night.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: You guys have been amazing. Thank-you so much for your support through out this story. I've loved all your comments and reviews they kept me going. Thanks again guys, but enough talk let's get to the final chapter. Guys enjoy it and please let me hear your thoughts on what you thought overall. :)**

 **Epilogue**

"Bring me my son." The very frail, very sick young woman asked as she laid so still on her hospital bed. "Please." She begged as the tears glittered the rims of her eyes. The nurse nodded as she walked out of the door towards the waiting room down the hall. The sick woman laid her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes as she waited so patiently for the nurse to bring her son. She knew her time was running out fast. She had lost her battle for life and now she wanted to see her son one last time. She wanted him to know he was going to be alright and that he would be taken care of.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. The woman opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the door as the nurse pushed it open and she walked in with a little blond boy with light blue eyes no older than two and a half years of age followed closely by a social worker. The same social worker that had been hanging around watching over the little boy once his mother was too sick to take care of him on her own.

"Mummy?" He questioned as he ran over to her bed pulling at the covers of her bed as he tried to climb up to sit in her lap.

"I don't know if that's..." The social worker was cut off by the boy's mother.

"It's fine." She said. "Can you help him up?" She asked. The social worker nodded and picked the boy up and sat him gently on his mother's lap.

"Mummy?" He questioned again but this time he sounded scared and confused. The little boy also noticed his mom's unshed tears that she was trying so hard to hold back. "What wong?" He asked as a tear escaped the woman's eye and the little boy placed a hand on his mother's cheek. "You okay?" He asked sweetly.

"Nicholas, I want you to hear mummy carefully." She began as more tears began spill from the corners of her eyes. The little boy nodded as he looked down into his mother's watery brown eyes now outlined in red from unshed tears. "Mummy is really sick. She has been for awhile, and I'm only getting sicker, and.." She trailed off as more tears broke free. "And..."

"Mummy?" The little boy questioned once again, more concern setting into his tone.

"And mummy is not able to take care of you like I used to." She noticed the immediate look of concern in her son's eyes and the tears forming at the corners. "But don't you worry. We'll find somebody who can raise you to be the man I know you can be."

"Mummy." He spoke again as he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tight. "No." He cried into her shoulder, his tears soaking her hospital gown. "I want you."

Hearing her son say that made her so happy but broke her heart to a million pieces as she knew she was unable to take care of him and watch him grow up to be a man. She wrapped her frail arms around the little boy's back and held him close to her chest. She held him tight and silently cried into his soft blond hair. Slowly she pulled him away from her chest and looked into her son's blue eyes.

"I love you Nicky." She said. "I always will." She said as more tears spilled over the rims of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I yauv you." He replied back the best he could for a two and a half year old. The boy's mother smiled at him and kissed his cheek before nodding for the nurse to take him out the room. She nodded and gently grabbed the little boy off his mom's lap. She placed the boy on the floor and grabbed his hand and began to lead him out the room.

"Mummy?" He called out reaching for her with his free hand.

"It's fine baby." She nodded as the nurse and her son got closer to the doorway. "Go on." She said as he wouldn't take his eyes away from his mother's. "I love you." She said one last time as the nurse closed the door behind her and the boy.

"Mummy?" He called as he and the nurse walked down the hall towards the nurse's station.

As the tears continued to flow from her eyes she looked at the social worker that was still left in the room. "We'll find him a good home." The older lady stated her heart went out to the young mother and her son.

"No." The mother of the boy spoke. "Don't give him to just anybody." She said. "I want to know he will be loved and taken care of." She said. "Find his father." She said. "He lives in America. He's a professional wrestler." She told the lady as she resituated herself on the bed. "He's employed by WWE his boss is Hunter Helmsley and my son's father is Dean Ambrose." She told the lady. "Make sure my son gets to him safely, please." She almost begged. "That's my final request."

The social worker nodded. "I will do what I can. I'll work day and night to find this man whom you say is the boy's father. I will be sure he is able to support Nicholas and I'll work on giving the man full custody of the boy, but only as long as he wishes to take the responsibility of being the child's father."

The boy's mother nodded. She understood what the lady told her, but she couldn't help but be slightly concerned about how Dean would act towards finding out he was a father. She wondered if he would deny being the boy's father, although he looked just like Dean, and there was no denying it, but she did lie to him about not being pregnant.

She hated that she had to withhold the truth but she remembered the night they hooked up. It was a complete accident. They never intended on it going as far as it did. They started off just as friendly conversation. They flirted here and there and she also remembered while they were talking he mentioned having a girlfriend he loved back in the states, but by accident and a drink too many they took flirting a step further and ended up making out on the sofa at house party, and before they both realized what was happening it was already to late. They were naked on a bed in an empty bedroom with his cock deep inside of her. They had come to far to just stop in the middle so he continued to pound into her until he spilled his juices inside of her without any sort of protection. She was just trying to save Dean's relationship and that's why she with held the truth from him. She never did find out if Dean and his girlfriend's relationship worked out. She kind of hoped it didn't at this point just because she knew a child showing up at his door claiming to be his would send that whole relationship to hell.

Three months had past since Seth and Brie tied the knot, three months since Dean took the big step and finally asked Emma out, and it had also been three months since the woman Dean cheated on Brie with died and left his son in the hands of the social worker that had been working day and night to find the boy's father.

Seth was standing at the door of his and his wife's new home which was literally ten minutes from Brie's parents. He liked the convenience of them being so close especially now that his wife only had four months until the baby arrived and he still had to travel with all the other wrestlers. Today though Seth had the day off. It was a big day today. The newly married couple were about to find out if they were going to have a baby girl or baby boy.

"You about ready babe?" He asked as he grabbed his keys to the Mercedes that Hunter gave back to him for a wedding gift.

"Yeah." She replied as she walked down the stairs towards the front door where Seth was already waiting for her. Once she stood in the foyer next to her husband, Seth opened the door and allowed her out before him. He unlocked the car and opened the door for Brie. Once she was in he shut the door and walked to the other side and started up the car. He pressed a button on the roof of the car and the garage door slid open and he backed out the driveway and drove to the doctor's office.

A few minutes later they arrived at the doctor's office. As they got out the car Seth took his wife's hand and led her into the building. She signed herself in and took a seat in the waiting room. It wasn't long after they were seated that she was called back and lead to the ultrasound room.

"Alright Brie I just need you pull your pants far enough down to where I see only your tummy and pelvis." She smiled as she fired up the equipment and Brie pulled her pants half way down and climbed on the bed. "You guys ready?" She asked as she squeezed some heated gel on her belly.

"Yeah." Brie smiled as she looked over at her husband who nodded and smiled back at her.

"This is probably the most exciting time for parents aside from the birth of the baby." She said as she placed the wand on Brie's belly. After a couple seconds the sound of a heartbeat filled the room and the form of a miniature baby filled the big screen mounted on the wall. After moving around a little bit and pointing out the spine, belly, and heart she moved towards the bottom half of the baby. "So are you guys ready to know what you're having?" She asked looking at Brie and then to Seth. Seth smiled as he got up from his chair and stood next to his wife. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Alright." The lady said as she moved the wand a little lower. "Well mommy and daddy it looks like you have a little girl in there." She smiled as she pointed out the girl's little girl parts. "So is that what you guys wanted?" She asked as she printed out some pictures.

"I'm happy either way." Seth replied as he kissed his wife on the lips.

"Me too." Brie smiled as her husband pulled away.

"Congratulations guys!" She smiled as she handed the pictures over to Brie.

"Thank-you." Brie replied as Seth helped her off the bed.

After collecting all information possible on Nicholas's father the social worker was able to contact Mr. Ambrose's boss Mr. Helmsley."

Hunter was busy finishing some paperwork in his corporate office since he had handed Seth the reigns to handling business at the arena along with his daughter Brie who would soon be leaving on maternity.

"This is Hunter Helmsley how can I help you?"

"Yes, Mr. Helmsley my name is Donna Wright I'm a social worker assigned to a young boy of three. His mother passed three months ago and her final request was for me find this boy's father. She told me he was employed by your company. I'm looking for a Mr. Dean Ambrose is he still with you?" She asked as she flipped through Nicholas's folder."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. "But I have no way to contact him." He told her. "Can I get your information and I'll send it down to the person I know who can get a hold of Mr. Ambrose." He said pulling a pen and paper out. He scribbled down the lady's information and pulled up his email and pulled up Seth's business email address. "Thank you ma'am he should contact you in a day or so."

The lady nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Helmsley have a good afternoon." She said as she hung up the phone. Once Hunter placed the phone down he began typing his son-in-law an email about what he had just heard.

 **A/N: So there it is. The final chapter to Bought In. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story just as much as I did writing it. :) I'm sure though you are probably confused at this point because it doesn't seem completed. You're right. :) I'm not done, and in case you're interested I have a part two up. It's called Blinside. It will start up exactly where this one left off. I hope to have your continued support through out part two.**


End file.
